Three Sisters
by Mrs. Cobain
Summary: Tres hermanas se ven en un terrible problema al enterarse que tendran que casarse con los hijos del mejor amigo de su padre, el señor Taisho. InuxKag SanxMir SesshxKagu.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo uno: las hermanas Higurashi

Todo estaba muy tranquilo en la residencia Higurashi, probablemente era por el hecho de que sus integrantes aún dormían, pero la calma no tardó en ser ahuyentada cuando el molesto sonido de un despertador hizo saber que era hora de levantarse…

-¡Kagura! ¡¿Has visto mi bolso?!- gritaba Sango desde su dormitorio…

(Sango higurashi: es la hija del medio de los señores Higurashi, tiene 20 años y estudia en la facultad de economía, físicamente es una chica alta de buen cuerpo sin llegar a ser algo 90-60-90, sus ojos al igual que su cabello son de un azabache oscuro, es una chica de personalidad serena, muy amigable y rara vez se la ve enojada)…

-¡No! ¡Deberías haberlo buscado ayer!- respondió la aludida…

(Kagura Higurashi: es la hermana mayor, tiene 22 años y cursa su último año en abogacía, su físico es parecido al de su hermana Sango pero más desarrollado por la diferencia de edad, su cabello es color negro y sus ojos de un extraño tono bordó. Con respecto a su forma de ser, Kagura es muy callada sin dejar de ser sociable, más que nada disfruta el tiempo al aire libre y no le agradan las reuniones con demasiada gente)…

-¡La última vez que lo vi estaba en la sala!- gritó Kagome desde la cocina…

(Kagome Higurashi: es la menor, tiene 17 años y estudia en el Instituto Sengoku, su físico es demasiado desarrollado para su edad pero no iguala ni sobrepasa al de sus hermanas, sus ojos son de un ligero tono chocolate y su cabello es de un azabache más claro al de Sango. De las tres hijas, ella es la más testaruda y de carácter fuerte, desobedece con frecuencia y siempre hace lo que quiere)…

-Gracias Kag ya lo encontré- agradeció Sango.

Bueno… las tres hermanas se llevaban bastante bien, no había demasiados problemas entre ellas, pero cuando los había la casa se volvía un caos por unos días hasta que todo se arreglaba…

-Hijas si no se apuran llegaran tarde- dijo amablemente la señora Higurashi.

-¡Hai!- respondieron al unísono.

-Yo ya me voy, nos vemos luego- se despidió la menor saliendo hacia la calle.

-¡Kagome espera!- gritó su padre desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Que ocurre?- preguntó confundida dándose la vuelta.

-Cuando salgas del instituto no llegues tarde a casa, necesito hablar contigo y tus hermanas-

-Si, como quieras- respondió malhumorada, ya tenía planes para la tarde y ahora tendría que cambiarlos por una estúpida charla que no le alegraba en lo más mínimo, sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su campera y marco unos conocidos números.

_-¿Hola?- _preguntó la dulce voz de una chica del otro lado de la línea.

-Yuka, tenemos que hablar- respondió Kagome.

_-Ho Kag, ¿que ocurre?-_

-No podré ir esta tarde- dijo con pesadez

_-¡¿Cómo?!- _

-Lo que escuchaste, no me hagas repetirlo-

_-Pero, Kag te necesitamos-_

-Vamos Yuka no exageres-

_-¡Es la verdad!- _gritó exaltada

-Por Dios mujer no grites-

_-Jeje, lo siento-_

-No veo el porque me necesitan si pueden ensayar tranquilamente ustedes solos-

_-Si en eso tienes razón pero, necesitamos a la vocalista de la banda- _

-Hmp, está bien, pasemos el ensayo para la noche-

-¡_Fantástico! Debo avisarles a los demás-_

-Buena idea, nos vemos luego-

_-Adiós-_

Terminó la llamada y ya había llegado al instituto, entró por la puerta principal siendo observada por la mayoría de los hombres como era usual, desde que tenía su apreciada banda todo el colegio la conocía, pero no le gustaba el hecho de que esos babosos la mirarán con más intenciones que una simple charla; llegó a su curso y se sentó en el banco de siempre a esperar que el timbre de comienzo sonara.

-Hola Kag- saludó una voz masculina

La aludida estaba descansando su cabeza en la mesa de su asiento y tenía los ojos cerrados pero tranquilamente podía deducir quien era el que le hablaba –Hola Kouga- respondió

-Yuka me dijo lo del ensayo-

-Si, no podía esta tarde y aquella loca se puso histérica al saber que no iría-

-Jaja, ¿por eso lo pasaron para la noche?-

-Exacto, y tu como baterista no puedes no ir- contestó sin abrir sus ojos

-¡Feh! ¿Que crees que soy?- preguntó fingiendo estar enojado

-Un vago irresponsable- dijo muy divertida.

-Vamos, ¡Sólo falté a dos ensayos!-

-Y eso te hace un vago irresponsable- repitió mirándolo mientras se reía

-Jaja, muy chistosa- dijo serio

-Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿alguien le avisó a Ayame?-

-Creo que Hojo iba a llamarla-

-Bien- terminó la chica al escuchar la campana, en unos minutos el aburrido profesor de Historia apareció por la puerta.

Mientras el profesor explicaba Kagome dibujaba garabatos en su cuaderno, escuchar como un hombre habla de la conquista de América le daba sueño y la ponía de mal humor pero alguien le tocó el hombro por detrás, distrayéndola de su "obra de arte". Era Rin, una de sus mejores amigas que le entregaba un cuaderno con algo escrito en el:

_-¿A que hora es el ensayo Kag?- _

_-A las ocho en el lugar de siempre-_ escribió para luego pasárselo a su amiga.

_-Bien, ¿ya tienes las nuevas letras?-_

_-Terminé una ayer por la noche-_

-_Perfecto, ha por cierto, Ayame y yo vamos a buscar las nuevas guitarras hoy-_

_-Genial, Hojo dijo que ya había llevado el teclado al lugar de ensayo-_

_-Sí y Kouga había terminado de instalar las conexiones de los micrófonos-_

_-No nos falta nada-_

_-Tienes razón, lo último y más importante es que tus padres te dejen salir de noche-_

_-Pff, si no lo hacen me iré por la ventana como siempre-_

_-Si, tu siempre tan obediente-_

_-¡Eso nunca! Tendré que inventar alguna buena excusa para que me dejen ir-_

_-No creo que sean tan comprensivos…-_

_-Vamos Rin tocamos en el club la semana que viene, ¡Tienen que dejarme ir!-_

_-Eso espero Kag, eso espero-_

La clase terminó y Kagome se dirigía hacia el comedor, el hambre la estaba matando, ya con comida en mano se sentó en una de las tantas mesas de la estancia con sus amigos.

-Kag, ¿a tu guitarra no le hacía falta unos cuantos arreglos?- preguntó Ayame

-No para nada, está en perfectas condiciones- respondió.

-Me alegro, por que espero que podamos terminar de una vez por todas esa maldita canción del demonio-

-Tranquila furia- dijo calmada –Ya verás que hoy podremos ensayarla completa sin inconvenientes- resaltó la ultima palabra mirando enojada a cierto chico.

-Jeje bueno no era mi culpa que el cable del teclado entrara en corto- dijo Hojo un poco intimidado por la cruel mirada de Kagome.

-Fue tu culpa por no haberte fijado antes el estado del maldito cable- dijo Kouga no muy tranquilo.

-Hmp, el punto es que todos esperamos que no le pase nada a tu amado teclado esta vez y que de una vez por todas ensayemos como se debe- terminó Yuka.

Cuatro horas después

-Bien- dijo Kagome a la salida del instituto –Nos vemos esta noche a las ocho en el galpón-

-Hai- respondieron todos yéndose cada uno por su lado.

Caminaba con cansancio esperando llegar lo más rápido posible y que su estúpido padre le digiera eso "tan importante" para poder largarse a ensayar como quería desde un principio, tan perdida estaba en sus maldiciones que no se había dado cuenta que alguien le seguía por detrás, hasta que ese alguien la sostuvo por los hombros sobresaltándola:

-No creo que debas andar sola tan distraídamente- le susurró la voz de un hombre en su oído.

-Souta por el amor de Dios casi me matas del susto- dijo un poco más tranquila mirando con reproche al chico que claramente le sacaba una cabeza y media.

-Jaja, lo siento Kag pero justo iba a tu casa para hacer un trabajo con tu hermana-

-Mmm, está bien, estas salvado, solo por esta vez-

(Souta Nakamura: a pesar de ser compañero de la facultad de Sango, es el mejor amigo de Kagome, ella lo considera como el hermano mayor que no tuvo y con el comparte la mayoría de sus alocadas ideas)

-¿Bien niña problemática que harás esta noche?- preguntó

-Por ahora tengo que hablar con el pesado de mi padre que tiene algo que decirme y a las ocho tengo ensayo-

-Hajam, y… piensas decirle que tocaras en un club en la otra punta de Kyoto?-

-Ni pensarlo, dudo que me deje ir siquiera esta noche-

-Y que vas a hacer-

-Lo de siempre tontito-

-¿Hmm, te escaparás por la ventana?-

-¿Es bastante obvio no lo crees?-

-Si, y también creo que es un escape un poco pasado de moda-

-Pasado de moda y todo, es el más eficiente-

-Puede que tengas razón- admitió

Al llegar, escuchó la voz de su padre desde su oficina y algo le decía que debía ir urgente.

-Bueno Souta, nos vemos luego- se despidió al salir de la sala

-Nos vemos Kag-

-¿Que es lo que querías decirnos padre?- preguntó Kagura al ver aparecer a su hermana menor.

-Bueno hijas es algo muy importante-

-Habla ya- apuró Kagome

-¡No seas irrespetuosa!- reprochó Sango

-Hmp- masculló por lo bajo.

-Ustedes se acuerdan de mi viejo amigo, ¿el señor Taisho?-

-Creo haberte escuchado hablar sobre el padre- dijo la mayor.

-El asunto es que: hablé con el ayer y quedamos en visitar a la familia Taisho la semana entrante por lo que se perderán unos cuantos días de clases.

Bien, eso no era problema, estaba agradecida con perder tiempo de clases pero… ¡¡tocaba en el club!! No podía ser cierto, justo a su odioso padre se le venía a ocurrir una idea tan ridícula en el momento más esperado de su vida.

-¡No puede ser!- gritó desesperada parándose de golpe de su asiento provocando que todos los presente la miraran sin comprender.

-¿Hay algo que te moleste Kagome?- preguntó su padre.

-Bueno… yo…- no tenía una buena excusa para decir, pero necesitaba pensar en algo urgente –Habíamos… acordado salir con las chicas la semana que viene porque… es el cumpleaños de Yuka, ¡si eso! Y… no puedo faltar- mintió riendo nerviosa.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no hay vuelta atrás, nos iremos en dos días-

¡¡Cómo que no había vuelta atrás!! Ella tenía que estar en Kyoto ese día y ni siquiera tenía la más remota idea de a donde se suponía que irían, salió de la oficina hecha una fiera perseguida por la mirada de sus calmadas hermanas.

-Creo que no le cayó bien la noticia- suspiró Sango

-Pero padre… todavía no le has contado toda la historia- dijo Kagura

-Si, lo sé, pero eso tendrá que esperar hasta que asimile la idea de irse a Osaka- contestó el con fatiga.

-¡Y cuando lo haga tendrá que aceptar que va a casarse!-


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dos: los hermanos Taisho

El mismo día en la ciudad de Osaka…

-¡Inuyasha! ¡¿Donde metiste los malditos apuntes?! – rugió Sesshomaru encolerizado.

(Sesshomaru Taisho: es el mayor hijo de los Taisho, tiene 25 años y trabaja en la empresa familiar mientras estudia en la facultad de Medicina, físicamente es bastante parecido a su padre, Inu no Taisho, su cabello es de color plateado y sus ojos de un asombroso tono dorado, su cuerpo no tiene descripción, musculoso hasta el último recoveco y perfectamente torneado. Al hablar de su personalidad mucho no puede decirse, es un hombre bastante callado y casi siempre está enojado, sobre todo con los insoportables de sus hermanos, según el).

-¡¿Y por que tendría que saber yo donde metes tus cosas?! – respondió el otro lleno de furia

(Inuyasha Taisho: hermano del medio, tiene 22 años y cursa segundo año en la facultad de Ciencia, su físico es prácticamente igual al de su hermano Sesshomaru (ayudado por la constante práctica de Rugby), al igual que sus ojos y cabellos. Su forma de ser es un poco contraria a la de su hermano mayor, Inu es una persona extrovertida y feliz por donde se la mire, si bien es demasiado rebelde se lleva bien con sus padres).

-¡Por que eres el último que los usó!- gritó el mayor fuera de control

-¡Imposible! ¡Yo nunca usaría unos estúpidos apuntes médicos que no me sirven!- dijo riendo muy divertido.

-¡Ya verás enano malnacido!- rugió intentado acercarse a su hermano.

-¡Basta ya los dos! Parecen niños de kinder- interrumpió Miroku intentando enfriar la situación.

(Miroku Taisho: es el menor de los tres hermanos, tiene 20 años y estudia en la misma universidad que Sesshomaru; a comparación de sus hermanos, Miroku es una copia exacta de su madre, Izayoi, su cuerpo no esta muy desarrollado pero no hay quien se queje, sus cabellos son de color negro opaco al igual que sus ojos. Su personalidad es completamente calmada aunque tiene la odiosa costumbre de ser un pervertido de primera, no hay mujer que se le cruce que no termine siendo observada por sus morbosos ojos)

-Si eres tan amable hermanito, podrías decirle al idiota ese que NO tengo sus apuntes- pidió Inuyasha.

-¡¿A quien le estas llamando idiota, estúpido?!-

Bien, la residencia Taisho nunca estaba calmada, siempre había problemas entre los hermanos y alguien tenía que pararlos para que la casa no se convirtiera en un campo de guerra.

-¿A quien más, idiota? No creo ver a ningún otro descerebrado mental por aquí, ¿tu si?- preguntó estallando en carcajadas.

-Grrr- gruñó el mayor desapareciendo de la cocina para evitar problemas.

-¿Siempre tienes que molestarlo?- preguntó Miroku.

-Si el empieza tiene que atenerse a las consecuencias- rió.

-Yasha si no te apuras llegarás tarde- dijo su madre apareciendo desde la sala.

-¡Tienes razón!- exclamó buscando sus libros –Nos vemos luego- saludó.

Su día no había empezado muy bien si se podía llamar a eso un buen día, todo por la culpa de su estúpido hermano, siempre tenía que molestarlo o culparlo de algo que no había hecho, ¡era injusto! Caminaba por la calle rumbo a la universidad cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar indicando que había recibido un mensaje:

_-Yasha, papá quiere hablar con nosotros, al salir vente directo-_ el recado era de su hermano menor, ¡diablos! Tenía planes para la tarde, hacía semanas que intentaba conseguir una cita con aquella chica y cuando lo hacia tenía que dejarlo para otro momento pero, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, sin responder el mensaje buscó un número de la lista de contactos y se llevó el móvil a la oreja esperando que le atendiera...

_-¿Hola?- _preguntó la voz fría de una mujer.

-Kikio necesito hablar contigo-

_-¿Que sucede Inu?- _preguntó extrañada.

-¿Te acuerdas de la cita esta tarde?-

_-Si... ¿algún problema con el horario?-_

-Si bueno... mi padre quiere hablar conmigo y mis hermanos a la salida de la facultad, ¿te gustaría salir a comer esta noche?-

-¡Claro!- respondió muy entusiasmada.

-Genial, paso a buscarte a las ocho-

-Nos vemos Inu-

-Adiós-

Asunto arreglado, volvería a su casa para saber que era lo que quería su padre y luego saldría con aquella hermosa mujer, semanas atrás la había conocido por ser amiga de su mejor amiga y le había parecido muy interesante pero ella no se había fijado en el, pasó varios días intentando por todos los medios pedirle una cita hasta que ella aceptó.

Llegó a la universidad y se encontró con su usual grupo de amigos, la profesora de las primeras horas estaba ausente por lo que tendría un tiempo libre hasta la siguiente hora.

-Inuyasha ¿hoy saldrás con Kikio cierto?- preguntó Take.

-Si- respondió secamente.

-Planeas llevarla a algún lado en especial-

-No lo sé todavía-

-Ho vamos no seas tan aburrido cuéntanos que piensas hacer o a donde piensas llevarla- insistió Seisuke

-Hmm, bueno… a las ocho acordamos que la pasaría a buscar para salir a comer, pienso llevarla a uno de los restaurantes de la zona-

-Hajam pero… ¿después que piensas hacer?- preguntó el pervertido Kotaro.

-A comparación tuya yo no pienso hacer cosas morbosas con la primer mujer que tenga en frente- dijo un poco molesto por la actitud de su amigo.

-Dios Inuyasha ¿estás seguro que eres hombre? Con semejante mujer cualquiera pensaría ese tipo de cosas-

-Bueno, yo no soy un cualquiera- rugió levantándose bruscamente para marcharse apresurado –Idiotas- masculló por lo bajo dirigiéndose a su clase.

Cinco horas después.

Caminaba un poco apurado por que llegaba tarde, había salido de la facultad hacia media hora y conociendo a su padre y sus hermanos, iban a regañarlo por su impuntualidad; entró a su casa escuchando la suave voz de su madre que le hacía saber que debía ir a la oficina de su padre, suspiró y se dirigió sin muchos ánimos a saber de una vez que quería su endemoniado padre.

-Bien aquí me tienes, que querías decirnos- dijo sentándose frente a Inu no Taisho.

-Tengo una noticia muy importante que darles pero primero que nada quiero que sepan que es una decisión que ya está tomada y no me importa lo que ustedes opinen-

-¡Dilo de una vez!- gritó Sesshomaru desesperado.

-¡No nos hagas esperar!- acompañó el del medio.

-Está bien… se acuerdan de mi amigo, el señor Higurashi?-

-¿El que vive en Kyoto?- preguntó Miroku.

-Si, él… vendrá con su esposa y sus tres hijas a quedarse unas semanas con la intención de que ustedes se conozcan-

-¿Y eso para qué?- dijo confundido el mayor

-Por que ustedes tres van a casarse con las señoritas Higurashi- dijo seriamente.

-¡¡Qué!!- gritó Inuyasha fuera de sí.

-Lo que escuchaste Inuyasha, vas a contraer matrimonio con la hija del migo de papa- rió divertido Miroku al ver la desencajada mandíbula de su hermano.

-Yo… ¡¡yo no puedo casarme!!-

-¿Por qué no puedes?- preguntó Sesshomaru

-Por que… Por que yo… estoy saliendo con otra mujer- susurró avergonzado

-Pues déjala-

-¡Cómo!-

-No quiero que vuelvas a verla- ordenó su padre.

-No… no voy a hacer eso- desafió

-No era una pregunta, es una orden y desde un principio dije que no me importaría lo que ustedes pensaran, el acuerdo ya está arreglado y la familia Higurashi viene en dos días-

-Pero…- intentó decir el menor.

-Nada de peros, no quiero escuchar una queja más- dijo firmemente –Ahora lárguense- terminó.

Inuyasha salió de la oficina completamente enojado, como podía ser posible que su día fuera tan horroroso, sumado a que tendría que cancelar la tan esperada cita con Kikio por la locura de su estúpido padre; subió hasta su habitación y se encerró en ella recostándose en su cama, estaba tan furioso que no quería hablar con nadie por que seguro diría cosas sin pensarlo pero, como si no le faltara nada a su condenado día, alguien tocó la puerta…

-Yasha, soy yo- susurró la voz de Izayoi del otro lado.

-Pasa- dijo un poco más calmado, el nunca podría tratar mal a su madre, ella siempre estaba ahí cuando el la necesitaba y le brindaba el cariño que (aunque no lo reconociera) le hacia falta.

-Hijo sé que estas enojado con tu padre pero cuando estés tranquilo podrás pensar las cosas mejor- dijo sentándose al lado de Inuyasha.

-Sí, lo sé pero… me molesta el hecho de tener que casarme por obligación-

-No te preocupes por eso hijo, las hijas del señor Higurashi son muy buenas chicas y estoy segura que con el tiempo comenzaran a agradarte-

-Hmp, puede ser pero no quiero casarme-

-A mi tampoco me gustó la idea en un principio Inu pero, es lo que tu padre quiere y por una vez creo que deberías hacerle caso- sonrió dulcemente.

-Tienes razón- suspiró –Si el viejo quiere que me case intentaré conocer más a mi prometida, que dicho sea de paso no se ni como se llama-

-Puedes preguntárselo a tu padre o buscar en los álbumes de fotos que hay en la sala, uno de ellos contiene fotos del amigo de tu padre y su familia, no creo que sea muy viejo debe tener uno o dos años-

-Gracias madre, eso haré- agradeció poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la sala.

Buscó en los cajones de un armario repleto de fotos pero, no tenía una pista exacta de cómo sería ese álbum, hasta que descubrió uno con una tarjeta de navidad, era del señor Higurashi para su padre con la excusa de que conociera a sus hijas, lo tomó entre sus manos y se sentó en el sillón para buscar a su futura prometida.

La primera foto debían ser los señores Higurashi, un hombre alto y musculoso de ojos cafés y cabello negro oscuro, junto a una mujer de estatura media de cabellos marrones y ojos claros; en la siguiente foto se encontraban tres chicas, probablemente las hijas, con trajes de baño en una playa pero, una mujer en especial llamó su atención, tenía un cuerpo espléndido pero no parecía gustarle mucho la idea de usar un bikini, su cara expresaba un claro aburrimiento y su oscuro cabello azabache ondeaba con el viento, esa chica era hermosa, y le agradaban sus facciones infantiles aunque claro, con ese físico era imposible que tuviera menos de 20 años. Las otras dos hijas eran bien parecidas aunque no podía quitarle la vista de encima a esa morocha, debía saber su nombre y rogar para que ella fuera su prometida, dejé el álbum en la mesa ratona y se dirigió a donde estaba su padre, necesitaba aclarar sus dudas

-Padre… ¿como se llama mi prometida?- preguntó obviando las incrédulas miradas de todos los presentes.

-Tu prometida se llama…- dijo pensativo –Sango Higurashi-

-Sango… ¿sabes cuantos años tiene?-

-Debe tener unos 20- respondió.

-Y por curiosidad ¿es morocha de ojos chocolates?- dijo muy intrigado rogando que sus especulaciones fueran ciertas.

-Si, exactamente-

-Listo gracias- agradeció saliendo de la oficina.

-¿Para que querías saberlo?- preguntó Inu no Taisho muy confundido.

-No por nada, una tontería- comentó.

Su prometida se llamaba Sango Higurashi, estaba feliz porque según su padre esa hermosa chica que había visto en la foto era con la que debía casarse.

Aunque el no supiera que en la foto… Sango era la chica de al lado…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo tres: Encuentro

En la residencia Higurashi se respiraba un aire intranquilo, la menor de las hermanas llevaba horas encerrada en su habitación y no quería hablar con nadie, todos estaban un poco preocupados e inquietos, la gran noticia del viaje a Osaka no le había caído muy bien a Kagome y nadie estaba conforme con eso; lo que no sabían era que ella había dejado la casa hacía media hora, como tenía planeado hacer desde la mañana. Entre maldiciones y frases groseras llegó al galpón con la intención de descargar su mal humor al tocar su preciado instrumento de seis cuerdas, pero todavía tenía al dichoso problema de no poder tocar en el club por el estúpido viaje, sin mencionar que tarde o temprano debería decírselo a los demás integrantes de la banda…

-¡Kagome! ¿Por qué esa cara amiga?- preguntó Rin un poco preocupada por el notable enojo mal disimulado de su conocida.

-Créeme no querrán saberlo- respondió

-Vamos Kag no puede ser tan malo- alegó Yuka

-Si puedes contar con nosotros- apoyó Ayame

-Bien, si ustedes lo quieren- bufó –No estaré para tocar la semana que viene- dijo por lo bajo esperando lo peor.

-¡¿cómo?!- gritaron todos sin poder creerlo.

-¡Lo que oyeron! A mi padre se le ocurrió la loca idea de viajar a Osaka en dos días-

-Pero… pero- balbuceaba Hojo.

-¡No puedes irte!- gritó Koga desesperado

-¿¡Piensas que quiero hacerlo!?- atacó Kagome muy enojada.

-Tiene que haber una forma de que te quedes- susurró Rin un poco apenada por la inesperada noticia.

-Lo intenté diciendo que era el cumpleaños de Yuka y que no podía ausentarme pero no le importaron mucho mis ruegos- explicó más tranquila.

-¿Cuántas horas hay de viaje entre aquí y Osaka?- preguntó Koga.

-Mmm, debe haber unas cinco o seis- respondió pensativa.

-Podrías volver en tren ese día y te volverías al anochecer, tus padres no se enterarían- exclamó Ayame emocionada.

-Si, puede que funcione pero no le tengo mucha fe a esa idea-

-Pero es la única que tenemos- suspiró Yuka.

-¡Bien!- gritó Kagome levantándose rápidamente de su asiento –La noche es corta y tenemos un ensayo que cumplir, dejemos todo este problema para mas tarde, necesito relajación- dijo contenta acercándose a su guitarra.

-¿Y a esta que bicho le picó?- le susurró Rin a Hojo.

-No lo sé, pero disfrutemos lo que le dure de alegría- respondió el chico por lo bajo.

-¡Vamos que esperan!- alentó la Higurashi lista frente al micrófono. Su humor no había cambiado en nada pero intentaba parecer despreocupada frente a sus amigos para que no se pusieran pesados como acostumbraban.

-Si, si, ya vamos- bufó Koga sentándose en un banco frente a la batería.

-Como me agradaría que tuvieras este ánimo siempre Kag- rió Hojo conectando su teclado.

-Ni que lo digas- agregó Rin colgándose la guitarra al hombro.

-Hmp, espero que disfruten su tiempo de burlas- masculló por lo bajo.

-Y lo haremos- alentó Yuka con el bajo posicionado en sus brazos.

-Idiotas-

-Tu humor de perros regresó- bromeó Ayame buscando su guitarra nueva.

-Festejen, hoy es su día de suerte- respondió con sarcasmo.

-Bien, ¿que tal si dejamos a nuestra vocalista en paz y ensayamos de una condenada vez?- sugirió Koga perdiendo la paciencia.

-Si tú lo dices- terminó Hojo.

Un solo de guitarra comenzó a escucharse por todo el galpón, un minuto después el melodioso ritmo fue acompañado por la partitura del bajo y la voz de Kagome comenzó a hacerse notar por encima de los dos instrumentos:

_Todos los días me levanto intentando_

_Borrar ese recuerdo que me vive atormentando_

_Pensar que antes era más fácil_

_Y ahora no es lo mismo si ti…_

La batería comenzó a hacer lo suyo seguida del piano y el par de guitarras que faltaban, dando paso al estribillo:

_Y siempre me preguntó_

_Que será de mí_

_Sin ti en este mundo_

_Me harás falta por las noches_

_No escucharé tus reproches_

_Nunca más_

_Pero a pesar de este asunto_

_Yo tengo claro un punto_

_Me largo…_

_De esta horrible ciudad…_

El solo de batería sonaba estridente en la estancia, la menor de las Higurashi se sentía en el cielo, después de unos segundos los instrumentos volvían a acoplarse formando la segunda estrofa:

_A la noche tengo frío_

_Y tú no estas conmigo_

_Otra vez…_

_Extraño tu presencia_

_Necesito esa esencia que me hace vivir_

_Te necesito aquí…_

El piano hizo lo suyo abriendo el estribillo:

_Y como si fueras mi mundo_

_Camino sin rumbo_

_A ningún lugar…_

_Sabes bien lo que me cuesta_

_Pero estoy dispuesta_

_A olvidar…_

_A olvidarte…_

La voz de Kagome fue apagándose hasta convertirse en un lejano eco mientras su guitarra seguía un imaginario ritmo para poder terminar con la última estrofa de la canción:

_Yo ya no quiero seguir pensando_

_Y ya me voy largando_

_De este bar…_

_Me cansé de llorar mis penas_

_Como si fueran mi condena_

_Por quererte…_

_Si me extrañas_

_Estaré tan lejos_

_Es un viaje sin regreso_

_Un inicio sin…_

_Final…_

-¡No puedo creer que por fin pudimos ensayar!- gritó Ayame llena de alegría

-Ha quedado mejor de lo que esperaba- confesó Hojo

-Kagome la voz te ha salido perfecta-

-Gracias Yuka- agradeció

-Bueno ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos al bar?- preguntó Koga

-No sería mala idea- exclamó Kagome contenta con la propuesta –No lo será si tu pagas- agregó saliendo del galpón luego de sacarle la lengua a su amigo en gesto burlón

-¡Hey! Nadie dijo que yo pagaría- informó el otro fingiendo estar molesto.

Una vez dentro del bar buscaron una mesa y mientras esperaban sus bebidas Rin hizo saber una duda que tenía guardada hacia un tiempo:

-Kagome ¿por qué tu padre quiere viajar a Osaka?-

-Por lo que sé, un viejo amigo vive allí y quiere visitarlo-

-¿Y por eso tienes que ir tú también?-

-Dijo que era un viaje en familia y que ninguno se quedaría-

-Que aburrido- suspiró Koga

-Ni que lo digas- bufó Kagome

-Prométenos que podrás venirte en tren la noche del concierto-

-Haré lo posible-

-¿Es una promesa?- preguntó Yuka.

-Lo es- confirmó

* * *

-¡Inuyasha!, tienes teléfono- gritó Sesshomaru desde la sala.

-¡Ya voy!- respondió el aludido -¿Hola?- habló por el aparato

_-¿Inu?-_ preguntó una voz

-¡Kikio!, estaba por llamarte, necesito decirte algo…-

_-¿Que sucede?-_

-Bueno… mis padres… tienen una reunión y no quieren que ni yo ni mis hermanos salgamos de casa- mintió nervioso, era la mejor forma de posponer la cita en vez de decirle que su padre le prohibía salir con ella.

-_Oh, que lastima Inu, estaba esperando nuestra cita-_

Inuyasha golpeó la mesa con rabia, semejante mujer la que se perdía –Si yo igual…-

_-Pero… podemos dejarlo para la semana que viene ¿cierto?-_

-No, lo lamento, unos amigos de mi padre vienen en dos días y se quedan quince días-

_-No importa Inu, será en otra ocasión-_ dijo desalentada

-De verdad lo siento Kikio, quería salir contigo más que nada-

_-Yo también Inu, yo también-_ suspiró antes de colgar

-¡Demonios!- gritó enojado.

Subió a su habitación dispuesto a darse una ducha para relajarse, abrió el grifo y se metió en la bañera un poco más calmado, había desperdiciado la hermosa oportunidad de salir con una diosa pero, si lo pensaba mejor, su prometida no se quedaba atrás, posiblemente sería mucho mas hermosa personalmente, estaba muy ansioso por conocerla…

* * *

Dos días después

-¡Kagome! ¿Tienes tus maletas listas?- pregunto el señor Higurashi desde el auto.

-Si, ya las llevo- respondió secamente cargando su equipaje, estaba muy malhumorada, ¿y quien no lo estaría si lo levantan a las cinco de la mañana?, ella no era la excepción.

-¿No les falta nada hijas?- preguntó a las hermanas.

-No padre, está todo listo- comprobó Sango

-Bien, ¡nos vamos!- alentó subiéndose al vehículo.

Kagome se sentó del lado de una de las ventanas dispuesta a dormir y recuperar sus neuronas que seguían apagadas pero, a su odiosa familia se le ocurrió poner música del año de la prehistoria que no la conocía ni el loro, para hacer el viaje más "entretenido"; bufó irritada mientras buscaba los preciados audífonos de su móvil para parar esa tortura, una vez que los encontró se los llevó a los oídos preparada para disfrutar del viaje a su manera.

Tres horas más tarde

Ya estaba harta del maldito viaje, el paisaje era tremendamente uniforme y tantos árboles le daban náuseas, no había nada con qué entretenerse y el maldito aparato de música se había quedado sin batería, sin nada que hacer preguntó por décima vez:

-¿Falta mucho?-

-¡Sí!- respondió su padre un poco irritado por las frecuentes preguntas de su hija menor.

-Hmp- bufó intentando dormir, semejante viaje por la condenada idea de su estúpido padre por querer visitar a un viejo amigo, aunque no paraba de preguntarse por que diablos ese dichoso conocido no podría haber viajado el y su numerosa familia

-Kag, ¿por qué no duermes? El tiempo se pasará más rápido si lo haces- sugirió su hermana Sango.

-Oh por Dios ¡que inteligente! Acabas de ganarte el premio a la sabionda del año- exclamó con sorna, ¿dormir? Hacía horas que intentaba dormir, y la tonta de su hermana no se le ocurría una sugerencia mejor.

-Me encantaría que cambiaras ese horrible humor- reprochó la mayor.

-Siéntate a esperar el milagro- devolvió la menor con calma intentando relajarse.

* * *

-¡Izayoi!- llamaba a su mujer, Inu no Taisho.

-¿Si querido?- preguntó la mujer apareciendo desde la cocina.

-¿Las habitaciones para los Higurashi´s ya están listas?-

-De eso quería hablarte- dijo dulcemente sentándose en las piernas de su marido –Tenía arreglado el cuarto de huéspedes para Kaoru y su esposa, pero nos faltarían cuartos para las tres chicas-

-Bien…- dijo dubitativamente –Podríamos dejar que duerman en las habitaciones de los chicos-

-Ho no querido, no sería buena idea-

-¿Por qué no? Sería la manera excelente de que nuestros hijos se relacionen con sus futuras esposas-

-Si pero, no creo que estén de acuerdo-

-Eso no me hace ningún problema-

-Hmm- suspiró –Está bien señor Taisho, lo dejaremos en vuestras manos- rió depositando un dulce beso en los labios de su esposo.

* * *

-Kagome despierta, ya llegamos- Kagura intentaba levantar a la menor que daba claras señales de no querer hacerlo.

-Diez minutos más- masculló en sueños.

-¡Kagome!- gritó la mayor enojada.

-¿Qué? ¿Como? ¿Donde?- preguntó adormilada.

-Por Dios hace rato que estoy intentando levantarte- se quejó

-Si, si, lo siento-

-Papá dice que ya estamos en Osaka, paramos en una estación para pedir instrucciones hacia la casa de los Taisho-

-¿Y para eso tenía que levantarme?-

-Si, mamá dijo que tenías que estar presentable-

-¿Quién dice que no lo estoy?- preguntó indignada.

-El espejo- rió Sango entregándole dicho objeto a su hermanita.

-¡Diablos!- rugió observando su reflejo, el maldito cabello estaba todo desordenado, sin mencionar las tremendas ojeras que se notaban a kilómetros por el mal dormir.

-Será mejor que te apures, en unos minutos llegaremos- le advirtió su padre enciendo el automóvil.

* * *

-¡Sesshomaru!- gritó Miroku desde la planta baja.

-¿Si?- preguntó el mayor desde las escaleras.

-Papá dice que bajes, los Higurashi´s no tardan en llegar-

-Hai- respondió dirigiéndose a su habitación para alistarse.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha estaba sobre su cama concentrado en la imagen de una mujer, sin permiso se había quedado con aquella foto del álbum de su padre, esa morocha ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos y simplemente no podía sacarla de su cabeza.

-¡Yasha!- llamó el menor entrando a la habitación.

-¿Qué quieres Miroku?- preguntó escondiendo la foto.

-Tienes que bajar, el amigo de papá llega pronto-

-Ya voy- avisó levantándose, buscó una remera de su armario, se la puso y al llegar a las escaleras alguien tocó el timbre de la entrada.

-¡Están aquí!- gritó Izayoi dirigiéndose a la puerta acompañada de su esposo mientras los tres hijos se paraban al pie de la escalera.

-¡Taisho!- saludó la voz grave de un hombre.

-¡Higurashi! Que gusto verte-

-Igual, Dios Izayoi tanto tiempo- dijo abrazando a la mujer de su amigo.

-Hola Kaoru- rió correspondiendo al abrazo y luego dirigirse a la esposa –Me alegro de verte de nuevo Megumi-

-Yo también Izayoi-

-Bueno- suspiró el señor Higurashi una vez que todos estuvieron sentados en la sala –Les presento a mis hijas- dijo señalando a la mayor –Ella es Kagura- luego señaló a la del medio –Ella es Sango- y por último a la menor –Y ella es Kagome-

-Es un placer, jovencitas- saludó cortésmente el señor Taisho.

-El placer es nuestro- respondieron las tres.

Inuyasha no cabía en su asombro, ¿la mujer que lo tenía loco resultaba ser otra? Estaba estático sin poder creerlo, aquella hermosa castaña de la foto era… Kagome Higurashi.

-Ellos- dijo Inu no Taisho –Son mis hijos, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y Miroku- comentó señalando a cada uno al nombrarlos.

Kagome se había quedado de piedra ante semejante imagen, los hermanos Taisho dejaban mucho a la imaginación, con cuerpos esculturales y facciones divinas pero… uno obtuvo toda su atención… Inuyasha Taisho

* * *

Bueno acá el capitulo 3!! yupi!,, antes qe nada gente la cancion del principio es totalmente inventada por mi,, aunque fue lo primero qe me salio de la cabeza :P...

¿que pasara con Inu ii Kag?¿Quien dormirá con quien?¿Se llevaran bien los hermanos con las hermanas?

Los dejo con la intriga muajajja,,

próximo capitulo: Hirashi vs Taisho

¿Reviews?

Flor99


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo cuatro: Higurashi vs. Taisho

La llegada de la familia Higurashi había cambiado el aire acostumbrado de la residencia Taisho, era de esperarse al tener cinco integrantes más en la estancia. Era la hora del almuerzo, Higurashi´s y Taisho´s comían mientras los progenitores de ambas familias conversaban animadamente…

-Kaoru me olvidaba de informarte- dijo Izayoi de repente –El cuarto de huéspedes está preparado para ti y Megumi pero por desgracia no tenemos otros cuartos disponibles para las chicas…-

-Por lo tanto- siguió Inu no Taisho –Pensábamos que sería una buena idea que cada una de tus hijas durmieran en las habitaciones de mis hijos- explicó muy calmado.

Por su parte las tres hermanas no se lo podían creer ¿dormir junto con ellos? El señor Taisho debía estar delirando, era la locura más grande que podrían haberles dicho en su vida pero, conocían a su padre el no dejaría que ellas…

-Claro, estoy de acuerdo- apoyó el señor Higurashi.

¡¿Cómo?! Kagome reprimió las ganas de levantarse de un salto y gritarle a su padre que no lo haría ni alcoholizada pero la gélida mirada de Kagura le hizo entender que no sería un comportamiento muy apropiado, intentó calmarse y regular su respiración, costaba demasiado asimilar la idea de dormir con uno de esos tres hombres que para variar, eran mucho más grandes que ella.

-Entonces ¿que les parece si dejamos la decisión de quién dormirá con quién, al azar?- preguntó el señor Taisho buscando papel y lápiz para luego escribir los tres nombres de sus hijos.

-No sería mala idea- opinó Megumi.

-Pero, querido…- susurró Izayoi por lo bajo -¿No dijiste que sería la excusa perfecta para que conocieran a sus prometidas?-

-Si pero, creo que de esta forma sería más divertido- respondió sonriente –Bien- exclamó terminando de doblar los pedazos de papel –Escoge uno Kagura- dijo ofreciéndole los tres envoltorios a la mayor –No lo veas todavía- aclaró una vez que hubo elegido.

-Ahora tú- sonrió dirigiéndose a Sango –Y por último tú, pequeña- le extendió el último papel a Kagome, esta lo sostuvo ansiosa de saber con quien debería dormir.

-Y bien Kagura, ¿Quién te a tocado?- preguntó su madre.

-Sesshomaru- respondió ella mirando al asombroso ser de ojos dorados.

-¿A ti Sango?-

-Miroku- suspiró sonriente mientras el aludido le devolvía al gesto.

-Entonces Kag, a ti…-

-Inuyasha- murmuró la menor observando el pequeño pedazo de papel sin levantar la vista, estaba demasiado sorprendida y sonrojada como para mirarlo.

Inuyasha no cabía en felicidad, si… estaba contento y no lo negaba, desde un principio la belleza y el carácter fuerte de esa muchacha lo había embobado sin duda…

-Chicos, ¿que tal si les enseñan los cuartos a las chicas?- sugirió Izayoi.

-Hai- respondieron los tres comenzando a subir por las escaleras siendo seguidos por dos de las chicas.

-Kagome tu también tienes que ir- rió su madre empujándola levemente para que comenzara a caminar.

-Si, ya voy- contestó volviendo en sí, subió los escalones apurada, había perdido de vista al ambarino y no tenía la más pálida idea de a donde se había metido, el llegar al piso superior se encontró con un pasillo repleto de puertas, sus hermanas ya habían desaparecido por alguna de todas ellas y debía encontrar la que daba a la habitación de Inuyasha.

Dubitativa, comenzó a caminar lentamente, estaba perdida en una estúpida casa, y para empeorar, alguien la sostuvo del brazo empujándola al interior de un cuarto…

-¡Kyaaaa!- gritó asustada.

-Shh- calló alguien posando dos de sus dedos en los labios de Kagome –Me ordenaron que te mostrara mi habitación ¿cierto?- rió Inuyasha ante la desencajada mandíbula de la chica, semejante susto se había dado.

-Si, eso te dijeron pero… ¡No tenías por qué asustarme!- chilló enojada soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Inuyasha, valla manera de comenzar a conocerse.

-Lo siento… fue sin querer- se disculpó sonriente.

-Hmp, que sea la última- advirtió fijando su vista en el entorno.

-Esta es mi habitación que será tuya hasta que se vallan- comentó el chico mientras Kagome observaba todo muy entretenida.

Estaba asombrada, lo primero que se le vino a la mente al pensar en el cuarto de un chico era el desorden pero, en esa habitación no había tal cosa, había un gran ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón con vista a la ciudad, a un costado de la ventana había un escritorio enorme lleno de carpetas y libros, en el otro lado había un armario enormemente grande, la cama estaba paralela a la ventana, situada contra la pared.

-Es hermosa- opinó

-Tú dormirás en la cama que está debajo de la mía- dijo.

-No hay problema- sonrió.

-Te haré un lugar en el armario para que puedas desempacar-

-Esta bien-

-Si quieres puedes buscar tus maletas mientras yo termino- sugirió Inuyasha.

-Hai- respondió saliendo de la habitación.

El muchacho suspiró, Dios que mujer, a pesar de tener semejante cuerpo, era solo una niña, su inocencia era muy notable, aunque no iba a negar que sus rasgos infantiles le encantaban.

Por su parte, Kagome caminaba por el pasillo con las mejillas sonrosadas, ¿pero que le estaba pasando? Ella no era de ser tan estúpida frente a un chico, pero quien no lo sería frente a Inuyasha, su corazón se aceleraba al tenerlo cerca y Dios que casi se muere cuando posó sus dedos en sus labios, por poco y se desmaya pero… Kagome deja de pensar tonteras, el tiene 22 años, nunca se fijaría en una chica de 17, seguramente todas las mujeres de su edad estarían a sus pies como para que notara tu existencia.

-Kag, aquí están tus cosas- informó Kaoru al ver a su hija en el pie de la escalera.

-Gracias padre, eso venía a buscar- agradeció dirigiéndose a las dos valijas de cuero negro, las sostuvo con mucha fuerza y volvió a dirigirse al dormitorio, ¡Si que pesaban! Ella no era de llevar tantas cosas, si sólo su madre no hubiera insistido…

-¿Inuyasha?- llamó entrando en el cuarto, el chico no estaba por ningún lado y le parecía extraño.

-Aquí estoy Kag- dijo dulcemente –Fui a buscarte unas mantas para la cama-

La pobre adolescente se quedó dura ante aquel diminutivo, sonaba tan lindo escucharlo salir de eso labios, se sorprendió al encontrarse pensando en esas cosas y se sonrojó al máximo bajando la vista hacia el suelo para que el no lo notara, estaba actuando como una idiota.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?- preguntó el ambarino al ver la reacción de la chica-

-Iie… no es nada- tartamudeó caminando hacia el armario.

Inuyasha se había dado cuenta desde un principio lo que le pasaba a Kagome, pero prefería no ser muy cargoso.

-Espero que el lugar te alcance-

-Hai- respondió con dificultad, estaba demasiado avergonzada como para hablarle.

Abrió una de sus maletas donde había guardado las cosas que no eran ropa, sin que su padre se enterara había escondido su guitarra entre libros y demás cosas, Inuyasha al ver ese instrumento sonrió asombrado, había demasiados detalles que tenían en común ella y el.

-¿Tocas la guitarra Kag?- preguntó tontamente, si la tenía era porque tocaba ¿cierto? Pregunta estúpida…

-Hai, hace más de dos año- explicó ella sin despegar la vista de su maleta.

-Es muy linda- opinó acercándose a la chica.

-Lo es- afirmó sin darse cuenta del doble sentido que Inuyasha le había dado al comentario.

-Mis amigos tienen una banda, si quieres… puedo llevarte algún día- sugirió nervioso.

-¿En serio? Me encantaría- dijo alegremente, esos quince días no iban a ser tan malos después de todo.

-Fantástico, en cuanto pueda, iremos-

-Hai- sonrió.

El ambarino se quedó embobado con aquella sonrisa, era demasiado hermosa y necesitaba demasiado autocontrol para contenerse pero… por su parte, Kagome estaba decidida a conquistarlo, fuese como fuese.

&&&&&&&&&&

En otro lado de la casa, los padres de ambas familias hablan de un tema bastante importante…

-Amigo, creo que debemos arreglar cuál de tus hijas va a casarse con cada uno de mis hijos-

-Si, lo sé Taisho pero… No estoy seguro de que las parejas que antes estaban armadas sean las correctas-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que… desde un principio tú y yo sabemos que Sango no se fijó en Inuyasha y él tampoco en ella- suspiró –Tu hijo estuvo observando a Kagome desde que llegamos y Miroku no podía dejar de mirar a mi hija del medio-

-Si… ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer?- preguntó Inu no Taisho sin encontrarle solución al asunto.

-Creo que debemos dejar que las cosas sigan su curso-

-Opino igual-

&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome estaba terminando de acomodar sus cosas en la habitación de Inuyasha, mientras éste la observaba detenidamente recostado en su cama, llevó sus ojos hacía los pies de la muchacha que estaban cubiertos por unas sandalias negras, su mirada comenzó a subir por las torneadas piernas que, a pesar de estar cubiertas por un jean oscuro, se dejaban ver, siguió más arriba sonrojándose por lo atrevido que estaba siendo, miró sus brazos, blancos como la nieve y de apariencia suave y delicada, luego observó su vientre plano que estaba oculto por una camisa blanca con un pronunciado escote, subió un poco más su mirada y… tragó pesadamente, ¡Dios mío! Que cuerpo, era impresionante que una niña tuviera semejante busto, no podía creérselo… siguió con su recorrido hasta llegar al rostro, cálido y dulce con esas hermosas facciones infantiles acompañadas por un abundante cabello castaño que caía graciosamente por sus hombros…

-¿Inuyasha pasa algo?- preguntó la joven por cuarta vez, el chico parecía perdido y no dejaba de mirarla, estaba comenzando a inquietarse –Inu… ¿Qué ocurre?-

¿Cómo lo había llamado? Suspiró al escuchar su nombre tan dulcemente, y sintió unas ganas incontrolables de besarla pero no… eso era demasiado inapropiado.

Kagome estaba muy confundida, Inuyasha no respondía a sus llamados y suspiraba constantemente sin dejar de mirarla embobado, tenía que hacer algo, ser observaba le causa muchos nervios, lentamente fue acercándose al chico sin que este mostrara señales de vida, al llegar a su lado posó sus manos en el rostro del muchacho y lo llamó una vez más sin obtener respuesta.

Inuyasha estaba perdido en lo profundo de esos ojos chocolate, se sentía maravilloso el roce de la respiración de Kagome en sus labios, miró su rostro y no pudo contenerse más, de un rápido movimiento la sostuvo por la cintura aprisionándola en un posesivo abrazado, la muchacha se tambaleó cayendo sobre él y los labios de ambos se rozaron dejándola estática. Inuyasha no lo dudó, volvió a hacer contacto con los labios de Kagome pero más despacio provocando que los sorprendidos ojos de la joven se fueran cerrando poco a poco y comenzara a responder los besos.

¡Kagome! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! Se reprochó a si misma, no podía besarlo, aunque quisiera, eso no estaba bien, sonrojada y llena de vergüenza se separó bruscamente de él quedando sentada en el suelo por el impulso.

-Yo…- murmuró –Lo siento- dijo en voz baja, se levantó rápidamente para salir corriendo de la habitación sin siquiera mirar a Inuyasha.

No podía creerlo, la había estado besando y de un momento a otro ella se disculpó y se fue, todavía podía sentir el suave tacto de aquellos labios en los suyos, si de algo estaba seguro era… que no se arrepentía pero, debía encontrar a Kagome y explicarle que había sido su culpa, por su puesto no le diría que quería repetirlo, eso se daría con el tiempo…

Salió muy despacio de la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos de su jean pensando a donde se podía haber ido la muchacha, no podía estar muy lejos.

&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome bajó las escaleras muy apurada conteniendo las lágrimas, paso como una ráfaga por la cocina donde estaban sus hermanas y corrió hacia el jardín, este era inmenso y lleno de árboles por lo que podría esconderse tranquilamente, un poco más calmada comenzó a caminar observando todo a su alrededor, había demasiada tranquilidad en aquel lugar, al estar lo suficientemente lejos de la casa se sentó a la sombra de un gran sauce abrazándose a si misma y comenzó a llorar, era un estúpida, lo que hizo no estuvo bien, Inuyasha era mucho más grande y nunca preferiría a una inexperta como ella, siguió llorando con más fuerza al pensar en él, si… no hacía ni seis horas que lo conocía e inevitablemente sentía algo hacia Inuyasha.

&&&&&&&&&&

El ambarino recorrió casi toda la casa preguntando a todos si habían visto a Kagome hasta que llegó a la cocina encontrándose con las otras dos hijas del señor Higurashi…

-¿Chicas han visto a Kagome?- preguntó obviando las pícaras miradas de ambas.

-Si…- afirmó Sango –Acaba de salir al jardín pero no se encontraba muy bien- explicó cambiando su semblante a uno enojado -¿Qué le hiciste Taisho?- preguntó secamente.

-Yo… bueno… ¡No le hice nada!- dijo muy sonrojado.

-Espero que sea verdad- suspiró Kagura muy tranquila –Pobre de ti si no es así- amenazó con un ligero destello de malicia en los ojos.

-Hai- respondió pesadamente ante la cruel mirada de la mayor –Disculpen- se excusó dirigiéndose al patio trasero.

-Estos días van a ser muy estresantes- bufó Sango una vez que perdieron de vista a Inuyasha.

-Ni que lo digas- confirmó su hermana.

&&&&&&&&&&

-¡Kagome!- llamó por tercera vez, sabía que la chica estaba por algún lado pero no quería aparecer –Vamos, quiero hablarte-

Por su parte, la muchacha al escuchar los llamados del ambarino había ido más lejos escondiéndose detrás de un árbol intentando no hacer ruido respirando agitada.

-Kag, perdón- se disculpó sabiendo que ella lo escuchaba –Fue mi error, eres… hermosa y… no pude contenerme… soy un idiota- explicó bajando su vista al suelo con vergüenza.

-Inu- susurró apareciendo ante el, ¿le había dicho que era hermosa? Por Dios que no fuera un sueño, con las mejillas sonrosadas se acercó unos metros hacia él –No tienes por qué disculparte…- dijo tiernamente sosteniendo el mentón del muchacho para que este le mirara –Fue tu culpa tanto como la mía- susurró sonrojándose más si era posible.

-¿Todo está bien entre nosotros?- preguntó con esperanza.

-Si, claro que si- sonrió

-¿Aún quieres venir conmigo a conocer a mis amigos?-

-Por su puesto-

-Bien, entremos, está por llover- sugirió aliviado por que ella no estuviera enojada.

-Hai- afirmó caminando al lado del ambarino.

Llegaron callados hasta la cocina donde las hermanas de Kagome hablaban muy animadas sin notar la presencia de la pareja…

-¿Crees que debemos decirle a Kag lo del casamiento?- preguntó Sango

-No lo sé… es algo muy serio-

-Sí pero, ella tiene que asumirlo tanto como nosotras, también va a casarse-

Momento… ¿habían dicho casarse? ¿Ella? Debía ser un graaan error…

-Papá lo decidió así y no hay forma de decirle que no- sentenció Kagura…

-Hai pero, Kag es tan joven todavía y no siquiera a hablado con Miroku-

-Lo hará Sango, es su prometido después de todo-

-¿Prometido?- preguntó en voz alta totalmente desconcertada provocando que sus hermanas la miraran aterradas –¿De que diablos están hablando?- volvió a preguntar perdiendo la calma.

-Bueno- tartamudeó Sango ante la furiosa mirada de la menor –El viaje no era solo para visitar al amigo de papá…- explicó –Papá quiere casarnos a las tres con los hijos del señor Taisho-

-No puede ser- exclamó sorprendida.

Inuyasha estaba muy confundido, ¿Kagome no sabía nada del matrimonio arreglado? Todo esto provocaría serios problemas.

La chica tardó un poco en entender toda la situación, al hacerlo ahogó un grito y exclamó con toda la furia del mundo haciendo que todos en la casa la escucharan:

-¡¡No pienso casarme!!-


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo cinco: el escándalo

La casa Taisho era un tremendo caos, la menor de la familia Higurashi no paraba de gritar, estaba enfurecida y no pensaba parar hasta sentirse satisfecha.

-¡¡No es posible que ni siquiera me lo hubieran dicho antes de venir!!- gritó encolerizada mirando a sus padres con rabia.

-Tranquila Kagome, cuando estés calmada lo entenderás- dijo Kaoru muy calmadamente sentado en la sala al lado de su esposa.

-¡¡No tengo nada que entender!!- rugió con más fuerza -¡¡Me cuesta creer que me hayan ocultado algo tan grande!!-

-¡Cálmate de una vez!- ordenó su hermana mayor -¡Tienes que asumir esto como una mujer mayor!-

-¡¡No voy a hacerlo!!- desafió al borde de la histeria -¡¡Por el sólo hecho de que no soy una mujer mayor!! ¡¡Entren en razón, tengo 17 años!!-

Inuyasha estaba asombrado, la fuerza de esos gritos era descomunal, Kagome estaba totalmente fuera de sí, tenía que calmarla fuese como fuese…

-Kag tranquilízate, vamos a la habitación- sugirió colocando su mano en el hombro de la muchacha,

Estaba muy enojada como para pensar, seguramente fuera un acto estúpido e infantil el que estaba montando frente a todos los habitantes de la casa pero… se sentía tan furiosa hacia sus padres, ella no iba a casarse ni porque se lo rogaran…

-No- le respondió al ambarino intentando no agarrárselas con él.

-Hija mía- llamó Kaoru logrando la atención de Kagome –Lamento decirte que tendrás que casarte, no puedes oponerte, es una decisión que ya está tomada- dijo serio poniendo mucho más furiosa a la adolescente en cuestión.

-¡¡Debes estar totalmente loco!!- volvió a su estado descontrolado intentando contener las ganas de golpear lo primero que se le cruzara -¡¡Regresa al psiquiátrico del que te escapaste!!- gritó por última vez saliendo apresurada por la puerta principal, no tenía idea de a donde podía dirigirse pero, si podía llegar hasta la otra punta de Japón, sería perfecto.

-¡Kagome!- gritó su padre desde la entrada observando como su hija corría sin rumbo fijo bajo la lluvia torrencial que se había largado hacía unos minutos.

-¡Inuyasha! ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Izayoi al ver que su hijo se ponía un impermeable y corría a la calle.

-A seguir a Kagome- explicó tomando el rumbo por el que se había dirigido la muchacha.

-¡Ten cuidado!- sugirió Inu no Taisho.

Pero Inuyasha ya no le escuchaba, había doblado en una esquina por donde Kagome se había ido, tenía que encontrarla aunque se pasara la noche entera buscándola, llovía demasiado y la muy tonta no conocía la ciudad, se perdería sin duda…

&&&&&&&&&&

Corría por una avenida muy transitada, pensaba que aquella calle podría llegar a ser la principal y que siguiendo por ella llegaría hasta algún lugar donde pudiera marcharse a Kyoto. Sentía demasiada rabia e impotencia en su interior, en el fondo de su ser sabía muy bien que tendría que casarse de todos modos, pero lo sola idea la enfurecía totalmente, y para empeorar todo, caía una lluvia de los mil demonios que le dificultaba la vista, toda su ropa estaba empapada provocando que la maldita camisa que llevaba se le pegara al cuerpo.

Llegó a una estación de trenes, pero la condenada estaba cerrada, más molesta de lo que ya estaba decidió darle un descanso a sus pobres piernas que temblaban de tanto correr, se apoyó en la pared de un callejón y lentamente fue sentándose hasta tocar el suelo; Tenía una ganas inmensas de llorar pero, llorar no mejoraría las cosas, sólo necesitaba tiempo para pensar e intentar asimilar la idea de que tendría que casarse con un hombre que solo sabía su nombre…

&&&&&&&&&&

-¡Kagome!- gritó, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la había llamado pero, la muchacha no aparecía por ningún lado -¡Kagome! ¿¡Dónde estas!?- volvió a intentar.

El hecho de que no apareciera lo preocupaba, sobre todo por lo que había ocurrido minutos antes, ella sí que estaba enfurecida, recordaba haber actuado parecido cuando le dieron la misma noticias pero, el había sabido afrontar la situación, de todas formas, entendía a Kagome, ella seguía siendo una niña y era bastante obvio que no quisiera casarse…

Caminaba agotado de tanto correr, la garganta le ardía y le costaba permanecer un largo rato con los ojos abiertos, tenía serias intenciones de dirigirse hacia la policía cuando la vio, por fin la había encontrado, sentada en el suelo de un callejón abrazándose a sí misma, se acercó hacia aquel cuerpo inerte hasta quedar frente a ella.

-No deberías estar en la lluvia, pequeña- le aconsejó tiernamente arrodillándose ante ella quedando a su altura.

La muchacha se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha, creí haber corrido lo suficiente como para que no pudieran encontrarla pero, ahí estaba él, debajo de semejante lluvia…

-No deberías haberme seguido- dijo dificultosamente, las lágrimas que no habían caído estaban amontonadas en su garganta…

-Yo no iba a dejarte sola en una ciudad que no conoces- explicó apoyando sus manos en los hombros mojados de Kagome.

-Gracias Inu-

-No hace falta agradecer Kag-

-Hay algo que no me quedó muy claro-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó sentándose a su lado sin importar que las incesantes gotas de agua siguieran cayendo sobre ellos, después de todo no podían mojarse más de lo que ya estaban.

-Tú sabías lo del compromiso- afirmó la joven mirándolo duramente.

-Heee… yo… sí, lo sabía- dijo difícilmente rogando para que la furia de Kagome estuviera un poco disminuida.

-Y no se te ocurrió decírmelo- volvió a decir muy segura de sus palabras, no estaba enojada, más bien… se sentía un poco decepcionada de ser la única idiota que no sabía lo del maldito casamiento.

-Pensé que lo sabías- aclaró confundido de que no le hubiera gritado como había hecho en la casa.

-Como pudiste ver, no estaba enterada- suspiró, la garganta comenzó a dolerle más de lo que ya hacía, era el resultado de sus gritos descontrolados, llevó una de sus manos hacia la zona dolorida y la masajeó intentando aliviar el dolor.

En ese momento de silencio pudo pensar claramente en lo infantil que había sido al gritarles de esa forma a sus padres frente a casi desconocidos –Inu yo… siento mucho haber gritado de esa forma en tu hogar- se disculpó presa de la vergüenza.

-No te preocupes Kag, está bien, yo estuve a punto de hacer algo parecido cuando me hablaron de lo que tenía planeado-

-¿A ti tampoco te calló bien lo del compromiso?-

-Pues no… me parecía una estupidez y…-

-No quieres casarte porque estás con una mujer ¿cierto?- preguntó Kagome un poco triste segura de la respuesta.

Inuyasha no sabía que decir, era bien cierto que estaba por salir con Kikio pero… también era verdad que se había fijado desde un principio en la hermosa morocha que tenía a un lado.

-Bueno… no estoy saliendo formalmente pero… iba a tener una cita con ella- explicó preocupado y culpable al ver las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de los ojos de la muchacha.

-¿Por qué no saliste con ella?-

-Por que mi padre me dijo que ustedes vendrían y me prohibió verla-

-Lo siento- murmuró escondiendo el rostro entre sus rodillas.

-Y eso ¿por qué?- preguntó confundido.

-Por mi culpa no puedes salir con esa mujer-

-No digas eso pequeña- dijo con el corazón contraído, le afectaba demasiado verla triste y no llevaba ni un día conociéndola.

-De verdad lo siento Inuyasha, si no hubiera venido estarías en una cita con la chica que quieres- susurró haciendo uso de su fuerza sobre humana para contener las lágrimas dentro de sus párpados.

-Pero Kag…-

-Yo… yo no quería venir… las cosas hubieran estado mucho mejor si me hubiera quedado en Kyoto…-

-Escúchame Kagome- dijo firmemente sujetando el rostro de la muchacha para que lo mirara –No puedo negarte que estaba por salir con una mujer, por que te estaría mintiendo pero… conocerte a sido mucho mejor que una estúpida cita-

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó sonriendo levemente

-Nunca estuve más seguro de algo antes-

-Yo… yo…- balbuceó sonrojada –Inu yo… se qué no debería decirte esto pero… creo que estoy empezando a sentir algo demasiado fuerte hacia ti- confesó sin mirar al ambarino a los ojos.

Inuyasha no cabía en un su asombro, las palabras de aquella pequeña mujer lo habían dejado completamente desconcertado, ¿debería decirle que él sentía lo mismo? No estaba muy seguro de ello pero, verla ahí, frente a él, toda empapada y con las mejillas encendidas lo alentaban a decirle todo lo que debía decir…

-Kag, mírame- le pidió enfrentándose a esos expresivos ojos chocolates –No puedo describirte muy bien lo que siento por que no me especializo con las palabras pero… al menos creo que debería intentarlo-

-Te escuch…- no pudo terminar la oración ya qué unos suaves labios se habían posado contra los suyos dejándola estática.

Las manos de Inuyasha fueron a parar a la estrecha cintura de la morocha arrebatándole un suspiro que murió en la boca del ambarino; las manos de Kagome abrazaron el cuello del muchazo atrayéndolo más hacia ella.

Luego de unos minutos el beso fue alentándose hasta que ambos se separaron unos centímetros, Inuyasha llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Kagome y la acarició tiernamente, ella cerró sus ojos lentamente disfrutando de aquella caricia…

-Creo haber explicado lo suficiente- dijo el ambarino depositando cortos besos por las mejillas de la adolescente.

-Sí, lo hiciste- afirmó.

-¿No crees que debemos volver?- preguntó deteniéndose en el cuello de Kagome y respirando contra aquella blanquecina piel provocándole escalofríos.

-Si pero… tengo demasiada vergüenza como para aparecer frente a tu familia después de semejante escándalo- confesó sonrojada.

-No te preocupes por esa Kag, no creo que a mi familia le importe mucho eso- aclaró levantándose –Vamos pequeña es tarde- dijo extendiendo su mano para levantar a la joven.

Caminaban por las desiertas calles de la ciudad tomados de la mano, Kagome estaba completamente sonrojada y un poco nerviosa, iba a costarle un poco adaptarse a la idea de estar con Inuyasha… ¿lo estaba cierto? La incomodidad comenzó a colarse en su interior, no estaba segura de lo que ellos eran en realidad pero, tampoco quería arruinar el momento comentando sus infantiles pensamientos…

Inuyasha estaba en una situación parecida, en ningún momento le había pedido a Kagome que fuera su novia y temía que ella se sintiera mal por su enorme descuido, no era bueno con las palabras pero toda mujer necesita que le digan cosas lindas de vez en cuando…

-Kag yo… me preguntaba sí… sí quisieras ser…- tartamudeó mirándola fijamente –Te gustaría ser… mi… ¿mi novia?- preguntó nervioso.

La pobre muchacha tenía problemas con su desbocado corazón, por un instante pensó que todo era un maldito sueño pero… él estaba ahí mirándola con esos hipnotizantes ojos y su rostro serio y decidido…

-Inu yo… me encantaría- aceptó muy sonrojada.

El ambarino estaba demasiado feliz como para hablar, en su lugar prefirió sostener con ambas manos el rostro de Kagome y besarla tiernamente, la joven respondió aquel beso posando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha; en ese cariñoso momento la lluvia que se había vuelto más liviana y escasa comenzó a caer con más intensidad.

En el estómago de Kagome bailaba una bandada de mariposas que la hacían sentirse extraña, por la mente de Inuyasha danzaba pensamientos que lo hacían estremecer, lo que estaba pasando los tenía a ambos un poco confundidos pero… sólo estaban haciendo caso a sus sentimientos, nada podía salir mal… se separaron unos instantes recobrando el oxígeno perdido y se sonrieron mutuamente…

-Pequeña tenemos que regresar, con este tiempo terminaremos enfermándonos- explicó comenzando a caminar con la muchacha de la mano.

-No voy a poder ver a tus padres a la cara por una semana- suspiró con vergüenza.

-No digas tonterías Kagome, mis padres te comprenderán-

-Eso espero Inu…- murmuró apoyándose en el hombro de su ahora novio.

Si de algo estaba segura era que, no les pediría perdón a sus padres, intentaría disculparse con los señores Taisho y hablar del asunto con sus hermanas pero, Kaoru y Megumi le habían fallado totalmente al ocultarle una situación tan grande como aquella.

Llegaron a la estancia y entraron sigilosamente, era muy temprano en la mañana y todos debían estar dormidos. La pareja estaba secándose un poco las ropas mojadas cuando sintieron unos cuantos ruidos a sus espaldas, fueron girando lentamente terminando cara a cara con las dos familias sentadas en la sala observándolos detenidamente.

A Kagome se le formó un tremendo nudo en la garganta y sintió un hueco en el estómago, intentó permanecer callada y distante evadiendo la mirada de sus progenitores, dirigió sus achocolatados ojos hacia los dueños de la casa, contuvo la respiración e intentó no desmayarse…

-Señores Taisho, les pido mil disculpas por el inconveniente de hace unas horas- se disculpó agachando su cabeza en señal de respeto –Mi actitud fue muy imprudente-

-Está bien Kagome, tus disculpas son aceptadas- respondió Izayoi.

-Gracias…- agradeció mirando satisfactoriamente al ambarino.

-Con permiso, Kag y yo iremos a dormir- se excusó Inuyasha sosteniendo la mano de su novia para dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

Todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos ante aquella escena, las hermanas de Kagome se miraban cómplices una a la otra mientras que los dos Taisho se repetían mentalmente que eso iba a suceder tarde o temprano.

-Bueno… yo también voy a acostarme- dijo Sango levantándose de un salto –Hasta mañana- se despidió en un bostezo siendo seguida por Miroku.

Después de unos minutos los padres de ambas familias se encontraron solo en la sala, tendrían una charla bastante importante…

-Creo que todos vimos lo que pasó hace un rato-

-Sí Kaoru- afirmó Izayoi –Y creo que tenemos una decisión que tomar-

-Nosotros no podemos hacer nada… debemos dejar que las cosas sigan su rumbo- explicó Inu no.

-Es cierto- apoyó Megumi –Pero…-

-Tengo una idea- aseguró el señor Higurashi –Les daremos un tiempo, lo que duren estas dos semanas será el plazo que tendrán para unirse como parejas… sin importar con cuál sea pero… si eso no pasa, seguiremos con la idea inicial- explicó

-Me parece muy ingenioso, amigo- apoyó el señor Taisho.

-Sólo hay que esperar- suspiró Izayoi.

-Sólo dos semanas- murmuró Megumi desapareciendo por la puerta de la cocina.

&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome e Inuyasha entraron a la habitación preparándose para acostarse, la muchacha decidió darse un baño caliente para contrarrestar el frió viento que había azotado la ciudad cuando estaba fuera, buscó sus ropas de dormir y se encaminó al baño siendo perseguida por la embobada mirada de un peliplateado.

El muchacho suspiró, caminó hacia su cama y se dispuso a preparar la de Kagome, colocó las sábanas y la dejó lista para cuando la muchacha saliera del baño pudiera acostarse cómodamente, él también tenía planeado tomar una ducha y ponerse ropa seca, mientras buscaba su acostumbrado short azul de dormir la puerta del cuarto se abrió dando paso a una esbelta y hermosa figura que lo dejó totalmente anonadado.

La adolescente entró muy sonrojada, llevaba puesto un short con franjas blancas y negras, en conjunto con una remera de tirantes ceñida al cuerpo de color blanco con una frase estampada en la parte delantera, Inuyasha claramente pudo leer: "Toda tuya", escrito con letras negras, Kagome caminó roja de vergüenza hacia su armario, lo cerró temblorosa y abrió su cama dispuesta a acostarse evitando el contacto visual con el ambarino. ¡A ella se le venía a ocurrir elegir semejante atuendo!

El joven no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó bruscamente hacia la delicada figura de la muchacha, la aprisionó por la cintura y buscó sus labios impaciente, la morocha respondió aquel beso un poco sorprendida por el inesperado movimiento.

-Voy a bañarme Kag- informó saliendo de la habitación.

La aludida quedó parada en medio de la estancia con los ojos en blanco, le llevaría mucho tiempo acostumbrarse a los alocados besos de Inuyasha pero… ¿quién tenía prisa?...


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaa gente!!! Despues de meses de falta de inspiracion volvi!!,, perdonn por no haber actualizado antes y muchisisismas gracias a todos los qe me entendieron,,, see los quiere muchoo,, los dejo con el capp ii no molesto más ¬¬

* * *

Capítulo 6: citas

"_Sango, ¿vendrías conmigo al centro comercial mañana?",_ le era imposible olvidarse de aquellas palabras que un morocho de ojos violáceos le había preguntando hecho un manojo de nervios.

Estaba acostada en su cama observando la delicada y brillante luz de la luna que se filtraba desde la ventana alumbrando la habitación, dirigió su mirar hacía su costado izquierdo donde podía apreciar el tranquilo y tierno rostro de Miroku dormir en otra cama a unos metros de ella. Hacía unas horas que se había acostado pero le costaba demasiado conciliar el sueño, después de dar varias vueltas sin obtener ningún resultado prefirió recordar todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior:

Primero que nada estaba su queridísima hermana menor, recordaba a la perfección que Kagome había armado un escándalo de los buenos y luego se había marchado a correr por ahí en medio de una lluvia torrencial siendo seguida por Inuyasha Taisho; y después de horas preocupándose porque no aparecía llegaba disculpándose por su infantil y nada educado acto y luego se había retirado a la habitación con la excusa de estar muy cansada, de la mano con nada más y nada menos que ¡el hijo del medio del señor Taisho! El punto era que la hermosa y problemática Kagome le debía una muy larga explicación.

Después de aquella escena se había marchado a la habitación siendo interceptada por su hermana Kagura:

_-¿Podemos hablar Sango?- le había preguntado dirigiéndose hacia la cocina con claras intenciones de que la siguiera._

_-Claro Kagura- aceptó siguiéndola -¿De qué querías hablar?- preguntó ya sentadas mirándose frente a frente._

_-Es algo difícil de decir…- Sango estaba haciéndose una vaga idea del tema que se refería su hermana._

_-Te escucho, soy toda oídos-_

_-Bueno… creo que estoy empezando a sentir… algo, por el mayor de los Taisho._

_Ya se lo había venido venir, Kagura era muy predecible y ella tampoco era ninguna tonta._

_-¿No piensas decir nada?- preguntó la mayor un poco irritada por el silencio de la castaña._

_-Lamento decirte que yo llegué primero a aquella conclusión-_

_-¿¿Cómo??-_

_-Sabía desde un principio que algo sentías por Sesshomaru, Kagura, puede que nunca digas lo que de verdad sientes pero a mi no me engañas- explicó con simpleza._

_-Hmp… no me agrada admitirlo pero, tienes que ayudarme…- sentenció mirándola detenidamente._

_-¿Ayudarte en qué?-_

_-Vamos Sango, sabes que soy el desastre en persona con respecto a los hombres y Sesshomaru no será la excepción- dijo desalentada._

_-Por lo que pude notar, el y tú tiene personalidades similares, sino fuera por su carácter tosco y el hecho de que tienen un par de pulmones y respiran, parecerían hechos en piedra-_

_-¿Y qué debo hacer?-_

_-Sólo tienes que tener paciencia y esperar-_

_-¿Esperar qué?-_

_-A que él dé el primer paso- _

_-¿Crees que lo hará?-_

_-Tú solo espera- concluyó alejándose de la cocina esta vez dispuesta a acostarse._

Empezó a sentir sus párpados un poco pesados y como poco a poco estos se cerraban llevándola a la inconciencia…

7 horas después

-Sango…- podía sentir una serena voz de mujer llamándola por lo bajo, pero se sentía muy agotada como para responder y mucho menos levantarse –Sango, levántate- insistió un poco más fuerte.

La pequeña Kagome estaba cansada de llamar y llamar a su hermana obteniendo los mismos resultados que hablándole a una pared.

Juntó mucho aire en sus pulmones y con tono malicioso dijo: -¡Sango si no te levantas y te apuras dejarás al pobre Miroku esperando como un tonto!-

¡Cierto! Al escuchar las palabras de su hermana se incorporó rápidamente quedando sentada sobre la cama siendo segada por la potente luminosidad del cuarto.

-Yo sabía que te interesabas mucho por Miroku- alegó Kagome con triunfo.

-Mejor te callas que me debes una buena explicación sobre que hacías de la mano con Inuyasha- atacó desafiante.

La morocha se quedó dura por unos instantes para luego salir molesta de la habitación dejando a una recién levantada Sango que debía alistarse rápido si quería salir con Miroku.

-Sabía yo que no querías hablar sobre eso- murmuró para sí misma mientras se ponía de pie.

Caminó hasta su armario con la clara idea de elegir algún vestuario de acuerdo a la ocasión, sin mucho esfuerzo localizó una falda blanca larga hasta las pantorrillas y una blusa de un tono salmón sin mangas. Llevó aquellas ropas hacia el baño dispuesta a darse una ducha rápida para disipar todo rastro de cansancio de su cuerpo.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Tranquilízate Miroku, Kagome dijo que no tardaría en bajar- suspiró Inuyasha por décima vez sentado sobre el sofá de la sala observando a su hermano caminar con nerviosismo.

-Lo sé Inuyasha, intento controlarme pero estoy demasiado nervioso, tengo miedo de estropearlo todo- explicó sentándose al lado de su hermano.

-Todo va a salir bien, confío en ti- alentó meciendo ligeramente el hombro del morocho brindándole algo de apoyo.

Se sentía algo mejor por la confianza del ambarino pero, la incesante sensación de que se comportaría como un estúpido no le ayudaba en nada.

-Inuyasha que ocurriría sí…- comenzó diciendo desesperadamente –vamos caminando y me distraigo con algún hermoso cuerpo (por que sabes que eso puede suceder con facilidad) y Sango se enoja conmigo o hago algo inapropiado y ella se enoja de todas formas- explicó apresurado –Oh Yasha yo sería el ser más…- sus lamentos se vieron interrumpidos por la delicada silueta de una mujer que baja las escaleras con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-…Feliz del mundo…- completó el peliplateado observando el embelesado rostro de su hermanito. Se sintió de más en aquella escena y con un último deseo de suerte hacia Miroku se alejó de la sala hacía la cocina.

Sango llegó al pie de la escalera sin dejar de ser perseguida por la intensa mirada de un muchacho que le sonreía con alegría. Dio unos cuantos pasos acercándose a él que ya se había puesto de pie y la esperaba.

-Estás hermosa- susurró al verla frente a él.

-Gracias- agradeció sonrojándose.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó estirando su mano para alcanzar la de ella que reposaba a un costado de su cuerpo.

Sango sólo asintió disfrutando el cálido contacto de sus pieles mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta de entrada…

&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Miroku ya se fue?- preguntó Sesshomaru al ver aparecer a Inuyasha desde la puerta de la sala.

-Sí, tendrías que haberlo visto la cara de estúpido enamorado que puso cuando vio a Sango- contó relajándose en una silla.

-Patético- susurró con asco.

-No digas eso hermano, tarde o temprano a ti también te tocará- reprochó Inuyasha un poco molesto.

-Mira quien habla, el señor "no me casaré nunca"- se burló el mayor.

-Vamos Sesshomaru dije eso cuando tenía nueve años, ya cambie de parecer-

-¿En serio?- bufó incrédulo.

-Sí- respondió cortante –Yo… podría casarme con Kagome-

-Pero… ¿haz pensado en la posibilidad de que tal vez no te cases con ella sino con Sango?-

-Yo…- aquella suposición lo había tomado desprevenido.

-Esa es la razón por la que no debes tomarle mucho afecto a las personas Inuyasha-

-¡Cállate!- rugió enojado –Tú no puedes hablar sobre eso porque nunca te haz enamorado-

-Tienes razón, y tampoco pienso hacerlo, es repugnante-

-Bien… creó que siempre serás un viejo amargado- terminó saliendo de la cocina para evitar un enfrentamiento con su hermano.

"_Idiota" _pensó el mayor, las palabras del ambarino habían dañado claramente su orgullo. Por parte el muy estúpido de Inuyasha llevaba razón, el nunca se había enamorado de ninguna chica y no podía opinar al respecto.

Decidió dejar de pensar estupideces y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia las escaleras rumbo a su habitación cuando chocó contra una persona que comenzó a caerse debido al impulso pero sus ágiles manos apresaron la cintura de una figura de mujer; levantó su mirada para observar el claro sonrojo de un rostro que lo miraba asombrado, Kagura, la pobre estaba totalmente desconcertada teniendo los fríos ojos de Sesshomaru clavados en ella.

-Gracias- agradeció una vez que el ambarino la colocó de pié.

-De nada- musitó volviendo a la cocina olvidando por completo que estaba muy enojado y que quería irse a su cuarto.

Por otro lado, Kagura se dirigió hacia la nevera en busca de un refresco, como había sido su deseo en un principio. Sesshomaru no dejó de observarla en ningún momento poniéndola un poco nerviosa.

El ambarino no dejaba de pensar cosas que nunca había pensado en su vida… se preguntaba qué tan lindo se vería suelto aquel cabello o como sería… besarla. Ho Dios mío de verdad que su cerebro estaba teniendo serios problemas, él no era como aquellos estúpidos que se pasaban el día entero pensando en chicas pero, al observarla, tan delicada y femenina pero a la vez madura y tosca, no podía evitar aquellos pensamientos.

-Sal conmigo- preguntó en medio de un tenso silencio.

¿¿Qué?? ¿¿Él había dicho eso?? Desafortunadamente así era, pudo comprobarlo al observar el sorprendido rostro de Kagura.

La muchacha no podía creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar, ¿Sesshomaru invitándola a salir? Algo difícil de creer.

-¿A mí?- preguntó no muy convencida.

-¿Y a quién más?- rectificó arriesgándose a salir con ella. No había nada que pudiera hacer, la propuesta ya estaba hecha y sería algo totalmente descortés y poco caballeroso el echarse para atrás, juntaría fuerzas y lo haría. De todas formas… salir con Kagura no sería tan malo ¿cierto?

-C-claro- aceptó tartamudeando -¿Cuándo?- preguntó un poco más relajada.

-Ahora- respondió secamente con claras intenciones de salir de la casa en ese instante.

-¿Ya?- siguió preguntando incrédula.

-Sí-

-Déjame alistarme- pidió alejándose por las escaleras.

-Claro- murmuró comenzando a sentir algo de nerviosismo.

&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Qué te ocurre Inuyasha?- preguntó la menor de las Higurashi´s al verlo aparecer dentro de la habitación con la mandíbula tensa y las manos cerradas en puños.

-Nada- logró mascullar sentándose sobre el colchón de su cama sin poder olvidar las estúpidas palabras de su hermano que parecían grabas en su memoria.

-Oh vamos, no puedes engañarme. Sé que algo sucede- siguió la morocha recostándose sobre el escritorio.

-Bueno… yo- comenzó diciendo algo más tranquilo Tal vez contándole sus temores a Kagome podría dejar de estar tan molesto pero, sin terminar la explicación estiró su brazo hasta alcanzar el de Kagome y de un tirón la jaló hacia él dejándola sentada sobre su regazo.

La adolescente se alarmó con aquella acción pero al sentir los cálidos brazos de Inuyasha rodeándola y aquellos labios besando su cabello no dudó en recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho del ambarino y respirar aquella salvaje fragancia que emanaba de él.

-Kag, tengo tanto miedo de perderte- murmuró escondiendo su rostro sobre la cabeza de la chica.

-Qué cosas dices Inu, no vas a perderme- reprochó sonriendo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- insistió inquieto por la tranquilidad de la Higurashi.

-Por qué no pienso separarme de ti- explicó besando el comienzo de su cuello con ternura.

-Pero Kag… que pasaría si nuestros padres deciden llevar a cabo los casamientos tal cuál estaban planeados- comentó dejándola sin habla.

Definitivamente la pobre Kagome no había comprendido muy bien a dónde quería llegar el ambarino hasta que este mencionó el maldito e innombrable tema del casamiento.

-De todas formas no tienes que preocuparte- respondió relajada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque vuelvo a repetirte que no me alejaré de ti y haré lo que pueda para quedarme contigo-

-¿En serio?- preguntó el Taisho con algo de inseguridad.

-También hay otro motivo- agregó la morocha.

-¿Cuál?-

-No me alejaría de ti por que te amo- concluyó besándolo con dulzura.

Inuyasha intensificó aquel beso por unos minutos y luego separándose unos centímetros murmuró:

-Kag…-

-¿Sí?- suspiró buscando sus labios impacientemente.

-Yo también te amo-

&&&&&&&&&&

-Miroku, ¿no deberíamos volver? Se está haciendo tarde- comentó Sango observando el cielo oscureciéndose.

-Sí, es cierto- suspiró el morocho levantándose de su cómodo asiento en el que estaba junto a la castaña.

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente tomados de la mano dirigiéndose hacia la esquina del parque.

Pero, todos se preguntarían el por qué ellos estaban en un parque cuando debían estar en un centro comercial ¿cierto? Bueno, la respuesta es muy simple: Cerrado. Cuando llegaron a su destino se encontraron con que ninguno de los comercios abrían ese día y al no querer derrochar el hermoso día había ido a para a ese sitio.

Sango iba pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado esa tarde y se sonrojaba de vez en cuando al recordar algunos acontecimientos:

_Estaban sentados en una banca observando como unos niños jugaban a unos metros de ellos, aunque Miroku no estaba concentrado en la diversión que pasaban los pequeños sino que tenía su total atención en aquel hermoso rostro a unos metros del suyo. Sonrió al detenerse en aquellas sonrosadas mejillas y sintió un terrible deseo de besarlas, luego su mirada descendió hacia aquellos delicados labios, sin pensarlo extendió sus brazos y entrelazó las delicadas manos de Sango junto a las suyas llamando la atención de la castaña._

_-Sango yo… necesito preguntarte algo…- comenzó diciendo sin despegar su fija mirada de los confundidos ojos de ella._

_-Claro Miroku, ¿qué quieres preguntar?- _

_-Es algo difícil de decir pero… podría demostrártelo- explicó sonrojándose._

_La muchacha tenía una acertada deducción de lo que Miroku quería preguntarle pero de sólo pensarlo su piel se erizaba y sentía un gran nudo en el estómago._

_-Miroku…- comenzó diciendo con nerviosismo._

_-No… no digas nada, solo… cierra los ojos- le interrumpió el moreno viendo como ella obedecía._

_Se permitió unos segundos para observarla enteramente y asegurarse de que era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, contuvo la respiración y tomándose su tiempo fue acercando su rostro hacia el de ella hasta el momento en que los labios de ambos hicieron un leve contacto._

_Sango se estremeció, podía jurar con todo su ser que había sentido los labios de Miroku sobre los suyos, y como confirmación de aquel hecho, volvió a sentirlos pero esta vez, estos se movieron con lentitud saboreando aquel delicado rose._

_Continuó besándola por unos minutos y luego, acunando su rostro entre sus cálidas manos le susurró:_

_-Sango Higurashi, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti-_

_La joven tardó dos segundos en procesar aquella información y esta vez decidió ser ella la que empezara un segundo beso algo más duradero._

_-Yo también te amo… Miroku Taisho-_

Sin duda aquel sería, por siempre, el mejor momento de su vida, observó la figura de hombre que caminaba junto a ella y se sorprendió al ver que este la miraba sonriente.

-Te ves muy linda cuando te pones pensativa- comentó el Taisho con ternura.

Miroku podría ser todo lo pervertido que quisiera, nada que unos cuantos golpes no solucionaran pero, pervertido y todo, no dejaría de ser lo que más quería en el mundo.

&&&&&&&&&&

-¡Demonios!- masculló por décima vez. Sí, Kagura Higurashi no sólo estaba alterada y nerviosa, también estaba, estresada.

El motivo, no había un condenado vestuario que le sentara lo suficientemente bien como para salir con nada más ni nada menos que Sesshomaru Taisho.

Tenía sobre su cama algunos conjuntos y prendas muy bonitas pero ninguna era de su agrado para aquel acontecimiento, pensó la idea de desvalijar por completo todo el armario pero después le llevaría días volver a dejar todo como estaba, también pensó en ir como estaba pero aquellas ropas eran todo menos "adecuadas".

Llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba la ayuda de alguien más experta que ella en aquella área y… ya que Sango estaba fuera… se acercó hacia la entrada del cuarto y sin reparos gritó:

-¡¡Kagome!!- su hermanita tenía que ayudarla si o si.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó la menor desde otra habitación.

-¿Puedes venir?-

-Enseguida voy- aceptó la morocha.

Un poco más calmada al saber que recibiría ayuda caminó otra vez hacia la cama y sostuvo entre sus manos algunas remeras pero, era imposible… a su parecer nada era digno de llevarse puesto ese día.

-¿Qué ocurre hermana?- preguntó la menor de las Higurashi´s entrando al cuarto.

-Tengo una cita con Sesshomaru y no sé qué ponerme- explicó lo más rápido posible apresurada de encontrarle una solución al asunto.

Por su parte Kagome se quedó atónita en su lugar al escuchar las palabras de su hermana, acaso ella había dicho ¿cita? Dios mío, ¡Kagura en una cita! Nadie le había avisado que se avecinaba el Apocalipsis.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada como una idiota toda la tarde? Necesito tu ayuda- espetó la mayor sacando de su ensoñación a la incrédula muchacha.

-Lo siento Kagura, es sólo qué, me cuesta creer que tienes una cita- confesó acercándose a su hermana para examinar las prendas que había sobre el colchón.

-Hmp- refunfuñó molesta -¿Qué tiene de malo que tenga una cita?- preguntó visiblemente irritada.

-No tiene nada de malo- contestó la otra con una sonrisa –Ya, pruébate esto- concluyó entregándole una selección de ropa.

-¿Piensas hacerme probar todo esto? Sesshomaru va a matarme si me tardo más de lo necesario- objetó con desaprobación.

-Kagura Higurashi eres una mujer- dijo con obviedad –TIENES que hacerte esperar-

&&&&&&&&&&

-Sé está tardando demasiado- bufó al observar el reloj de la sala mientras caminaba de un lado al otro por ella, Kagura lo había dejado esperando hacía 20 minutos y cada segundo que pasaba los nervios del pobre Sesshomaru aumentaban.

Sabía que no había nada por lo que debiera estar nervioso pero, era algo que no podía evitar.

-Sesshomaru, harás un hueco en el piso- regañó su hermano entrando en la habitación -¿Por qué tan nervioso?- preguntó Inuyasha extrañado por el estado del mayor.

-Nada que deba importarte- masculló con rabia.

En aquel momento se lograron escuchar unas ligeras pisadas que descendían las escaleras a toda velocidad, el ambarino mayor se giró bruscamente esperando verla aparecer, pero la voz de aquella persona se hizo escuchar antes:

-Kagura no tardará en bajar- anunció Kagome con la respiración agitada. Luego de eso se había escuchado como alguien gritaba el nombre de la muchacha y esta, poniendo los ojos en blanco, volvió a subir a toda prisa.

-Con que tienes una cita con Kagura ¿He?- preguntó Inuyasha observando la figura de Kagome desaparecer escaleras arriba-

-Hn- contestó a modo de respuesta retomando su caminar en círculos.

-Tomo eso como un sí- agregó el peliplateado con claras intenciones de molestarlo –Si te sirve de ayuda, creo que deberías tranquilizarte, las mujeres SIEMPRE se demoran-

-No pedí tu opinión- escupió tajante.

-Sólo decía pero… verás que al final la espera vale la pena- terminó el ambarino menor abandonando la sala.

Sesshomaru hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su estúpido hermano menor y continuó mirando exasperado el reloj que ya parecía estar haciéndole burla, ¡25 minutos esperando! Aquel odioso artefacto tendría un muy cruel destino sino lograba controlarse.

Paró en seco al escuchar unas pisadas totalmente diferentes descendiendo lentamente escalón por escalón, sus agudizados oídos pudieron distinguir que la causa de aquel alentamiento era debido a unos tacones, posiblemente mucho más altos de los que ella acostumbraba a usar.

No fue capaz de darse la vuelta hasta que ella no estuvo parada detrás de él, se giró con cuidado y quedó maravillado con la vista que disfrutaban sus ojos.

Kagura estaba… espléndida…

"…_Al final la espera vale la pena…"_


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos! perdon por la tardanza,, se que habia dejado este pobre fic un poco de lado pero la verdad que en estos momentos mi cabeza solo funciona para uno, por lo que primero me encargue de mi otro fic y despues me dedique en cuerpo y alma a terminar este capitulo... bueno,, espero que les guste, este capitulo (mas largo que los anteriores) esta dedicado nada mas ii nada menos a mi queridisima amiga Lolichan, nena espero qe te guste y que te recuperes pronto, te quiero a montones... Listo, no los entretengo más, disfruten la lecutra y si alguno le pico el bichito de buena onda me deja su opinion :D... Flor99

* * *

Capítulo siete: banda

"…_Al final la espera vale la pena…"_

Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su irritante hermano menor, Kagura estaba deslumbrante, tanto que le costó un gran esfuerzo apartar la mirada de su rostro y fingir indiferencia como acostumbraba.

Por su parte, la mayor de las Higurashi´s maldecía con toda su existencia a su hermanita menor, ¡Como se le ocurría a Kagome ponerle tacones tan altos! Ella nunca en su vida había usado cosas como esas y de repente tenía que caminar como payaso de circo con zancos… Aunque debía reconocer que el conjunto de falda y camisa que la pequeña le había elegido no le quedaban para nada mal. Un poco nerviosa por la inquietante presencia de Sesshomaru dio dos pasos hacia él con una disimulada sonrisa al notar que el Taisho estaba igualmente o quizás más nervioso.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar- se disculpó llamando la atención del ambarino.

-No hay problema- contestó secamente -¿Lista?- preguntó dando media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-Claro- accedió sujetando fuertemente su abrigo contra el pecho.

&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Crees que Kagura y tu hermano la pasarán bien?- preguntó Kagome sentada entre las piernas del peliplateado, disfrutando del fresco aire que corría por el patio.

-Eso espero. Tu hermana parece ser la mujer que lo pondrá en su lugar de una vez- comentó Inuyasha apoyando el mentón sobre la cabeza de su novia.

-Que hermoso día- susurró la muchacha cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

-Sí, todo es demasiado perfecto-

-Hajam-

Inuyasha abrazaba fuertemente a Kagome por la cintura, sentía miedo de perderla en algún momento y no quería dejarla ir.

-Oye Inu…- llamó la menor de las Higurashi´s rompiendo el silencio que los rodeaba.

-Si…- pronunció despacio el ambarino concentrado en la dulce y armoniosa voz de la joven.

-¿Miroku y Sango no han vuelto, cierto?-

-No- contestó recordando que su hermanito había salido en una cita hacía varias horas.

-Espero que estén bien-

-Seguramente Kag- tranquilizó el ambarino besándola en la frente- Oye pequeña… ¿No te gustaría ir mañana a conocer la banda?- preguntó acunando su rostro con amabas manos.

-¿En serio?- exclamó con ilusión recibiendo un movimiento afirmativo -¡Me encantaría!- gritó exaltada abrazando fuertemente a Inuyasha por el cuello.

-Bien… Iremos mañana por la mañana ¿te parece?-

-¡Sí!-

&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Qué miras Taisho?- preguntó el señor Higurashi al encontrar a su viejo amigo observando a través de la ventana de la cocina.

-Eso- respondió él hombre señalando algo fuera de la casa.

Kaoru se acercó hacia Inu no, y pudo contemplar a dos personas recostadas sobre el pasto.

-¿Son Inuyasha y Kagome?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Efectivamente. Dime amigo, cuantos días quedan para que se marchen- preguntó sin despegar la vista de la pareja.

-Si mal no recuerdo, nos quedan una semana y tres días, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Fíjate bien en ellos… Yo no sería capaz de forzar a Inuyasha a casarse con otra que no sea Kagome- murmuró dirigiendo su vista hacia su amigo.

-Yo tampoco podría hacerle una cosa así a Kagome- asintió de acuerdo con el ambarino.

-¿Sabías que Miroku ha salido con Sango? ¿Y Sesshomaru con Kagura?- cuestionó sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor siendo seguido por el otro hombre.

-No estaba enterado-

-Crees que…-

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá? ¿Están en casa?- la voz del menor de los Taisho se escuchó desde la sala.

-Estoy aquí Miroku- hizo saber el padre observando como su hijo se acercaba a él siendo seguido por una muy sonrojada Sango.

-Papá, señor Higurashi- comenzó mirando a ambos padres –Tenemos algo que decirles- comunicó sosteniendo la mano de su reciente novia.

-Te escuchamos- alentó Inu no.

Bueno… Sango y yo somos… novios- confesó con el rostro encendido de vergüenza.

-Eso es maravilloso hijo, te felicito de que hallas encontrado una muchacha tan encantadora como Sango- respondió su padre mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Por mi parte también chicos, los felicito- apoyó Kaoru sonriéndole a su hija.

-Muchas gracias a los dos- agradeció Sango con una leve reverencia –Si me disculpan, iré a cambiarme- se excusó abandonando la cocina.

-Yo iré a hablar con Inuyasha, ¿está en casa?- preguntó el morocho

-Sí, está afuera con Kagome- informó Inu no Taisho mientras Miroku se dirigía al patio.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Sesshomaru, ¿a dónde tienes pensado ir?- preguntó Kagura caminando a un costado del peliplateado.

-Es una sorpresa- murmuró secamente sin mirarla.

-Está bien- finalizó la mujer con un gran suspiro.

Ambos caminaban algo distanciados, Sesshomaru tenía las manos en los bolsillos y llevaba la vista fija en el camino, Kagura estaba algo inquieta al no saber a dónde iban sumado a las respuestas del hombre eran tan secas e inmutables que la ponían cada vez peor.

Después de unos minutos caminando, el mayor de los Taisho´s de detuvo de repente extrañando por completo a la mayor de las Higurashi´s.

-Cierra los ojos- le ordenó mirándola por primera vez.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué debo cerrarlos?-

-Tú sólo hazlo- gruñó acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella, inmediatamente cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dejó llevar por las fuertes manos de Sesshomaru que la sostenían por los hombros.

Caminó ciegamente unos minutos hasta que sintió bajo sus pies un suelo mullido que crujía levemente con cada uno de sus pasos, ¿acaso eran pasto y hojas?, luego sintió una leve brisa de viento que arrastró hasta su nariz el leve aroma de jazmines, a cada momento que pasaba su nerviosismo aumentaba.

-¿Ya puedo abrirlos?- cuestionó impaciente.

-No todavía- le contestó alejándose de ella –Ni se te ocurra abrirlos- amenazó con vos grave.

-Tranquilo- sonrió de medio lado –Se apreciar el valor de mi vida- rió concentrada en el tranquilizante canto de los pájaros.

-Sólo espera un segundo más-

Después de lo que para Kagura resultó ser cinco minutos sintió como su mano era sostenida por la fuerte y varonil de Sesshomaru, y como este la guiaba unos pasos más allá y se colocaba a sus espaldas.

-Bueno… ya puedes abrirlos- finalizó suspirando.

La Higurashi no lo dudó ni un segundo, cuando sus párpados se abrieron sus ojos impactaron con el paisaje más hermoso que jamás se imaginó, frente a ella se extendía un inmenso bosque mientras que ellos estaban situados en un claro de éste, rodeado de tupidos y muy frondosos árboles que debían medir no menos de dos metros pero, lo que hacía de aquel un lugar fantástico no era sus distintos tonos verdes… sino la hermosa y suave espesura del pasto cubierta casi en su totalidad por un arcoíris de flores, amarillas, rojas, naranjas, hasta moradas. Contempló una vez más aquella imagen y muy lentamente se giró para hacer frente a una potente mirada dorada que la observaba expectante.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?- susurró con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

El Taisho se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente –A mí esas cosas latosas como el cine no me van- explicó sentándose sobre un mantel previamente colocado –Pensé que te gustaría pasar un atardecer en un lugar como éste-

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo apresuradamente para luego sonrojarse de sobremanera –Me parece… encantador. Gracias- tartamudeó desviando su mirada hacia el suelo.

-No te quedes ahí parada- masculló el peliplateado palmeando el espacio a su costado derecho.

Kagura sintió un ligero nudo en el estómago al ver la acción de Sesshomaru, más eso no le impidió caminar hacia él y dejarse caer muy lentamente a su lado.

-¿De dónde conocías este lugar?- preguntó disfrutando de una ligera brisa que le brindaba la hermosa fragancia de las flores.

-Este lugar era un secreto, sabía venir aquí cuando era pequeño- dijo sin entrar en muchos detalles –Me trae tranquilidad-

-Pienso que es un lugar perfecto para relajarse- opinó con una sonrisa.

Sesshomaru sintió un estremecimiento al observar el gesto de la joven, quería acercarse más hacia ella pero, había un obstáculo que se lo impedía, había una muralla de puro orgullo que le prohibía tomarla entre sus brazos.

-¿Te importa si me suelto el cabello?- consultó la castaña.

-Claro- accedió tragando costosamente, no iba a negar que la idea de verla por primera vez sin aquel molesto recogido pero, estaba pensando en todo el autocontrol que debía reunir antes de aquella imagen.

La muchacha sin notar la distorsionada cara de Sesshomaru sujetó con ambas manos los lazos que mantenían atado su cabello y lentamente fue tirando de estas hasta que se deshizo por completo, sus largos mechones cayeron sobre sus hombros y espalda como una cortina de color caoba. Movió un poco la cabeza hacia los lados disfrutando de las cosquillas que el viento le provocaba en su cuero cabelludo, sin sabes que por otro lado el ambarino la miraba totalmente embobado.

&&&&&&&&&

-¡¿Kagome ya estas lista?!- preguntó Inuyasha desde las escaleras. Su adorada novia había subido hacia unos minutos para arreglarse, él planeaba llevarla a conocer a sus amigos esa misma tarde y la señorita no pensaba salir vestida "de entrecasa".

-¡Enseguida!- respondió la joven mientras se calzaba sus zapatillas lo más rápido que podía intentando hacer equilibrio para no caerse. Definitivamente alguien tenía que darle un premio, se había colocado los jeans más apretados de la historia (cortesía de Sango) en menos de 3 minutos, había peinado su pelo como Miroku lo hacía (nótese el enorme sarcasmo) y se había colocado la blusa sin mangas en treinta segundos, todo por que el hermoso peliplateado de ojos ámbar que la esperaba abajo le dijo que lo hiciera "rapidísimo".

-¿Falta mucho?- volvió a preguntar muy impaciente.

-¡Dios! ¡Ya bajo!- gritó desesperada -¡Eres peor que Sesshomaru!- bufó bajando las escaleras muy apresuradamente. No logró poner un pie en la sala cuando recordó que su bolso había quedado sobre la cama -¡Diablos! Olvide mi bolso, dame 10 segundos- gruñó desapareciendo otra vez escaleras arriba.

-Hmp, mujeres- suspiró Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos mientras caminaba muy lentamente hacia la puerta –Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis- comenzó a contar en voz alta –siete, ocho, nueve…-

-¡Listo!- chilló Kagome situándose al lado de su novio intentando recobrar la respiración –Eso ha estado de muerte- dijo respirando bien hondo.

-Pasa que no estás en forma- explicó el joven con algo de malicia en el comentario.

-¿Y qué pensabas?- gruñó la menor –Soy guitarrista no atleta-

-Sí, pero en el instituto deberían enseñarte por lo menos a correr- comentó riendo por el berrinche que hacía su novia.

-Lo hacen, solo que me salto las clases- dijo ella muy aireada.

-¿Eso haces?- preguntó él incrédulo.

-Hajam, no es nada difícil cuando tiene tres amigas que comparten tus ideas y un enorme agujero en la verja del instituto- explicó acomodando el bolso en su hombro izquierdo.

-Si sigues haciéndolo no podrás graduarte- reprochó Inuyasha pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

-Bah- bufó ella mirando hacia otro lado –Prefiero mil veces un amplificador y una buena guitarra a un par de zapatillas y una cancha de volley-

-Como digas mi pequeña enojona- rió muy divertido por las muecas que hacia Kagome.

La muchacha prefirió no contestar, el desgraciado de Inuyasha estaba de tan buen humor que le daba pena arruinársela con un enorme insulto.

Caminaron por un barrio donde no pasaba demasiada gente, luego se toparon con una avenida atestada de gente, tomaron rumbo hacia la derecha y se internaron por una calle totalmente desierta y sin nadie que pasara por allí. Kagome estaba algo nerviosa, estar en esa ciudad desconocida la volvía loca.

De repente Inuyasha paró en seco frente a un destartalado edificio con aspecto de abandonado.

-¿Aquí es?- le preguntó.

-Sip- contestó el ambarino caminando hacia la entrada. Mientras subían las interminables escaleras se comenzó a escuchar unos estruendosos sonidos, Kagome estaba demasiado ansiosa por lo que no pudo evitar acelerar el paso y subir los escalones con más rapidez, hasta que se detuvo en un largo pasillo donde el sonido era más alto e inconfundiblemente se encontraba en alguna de aquellas puertas.

-Última a la derecha- le explicó Inuyasha mientras intentaba seguirle el ritmo.

La joven se quedó parada frente a una destartalada puerta de madera con el número 66 grabado en letras negras, esperó hasta que Inuyasha abriera y pasara él primero, quedándose detrás con demasiada vergüenza como para entrar así como así.

-Hola chicos- saludó el ambarino a quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado, como por arte de magia el sonido cesó de repente.

-¡Hola!- saludaron varias voces al mismo tiempo

-Tengo a alguien a quién presentarles- les dijo observando a Kagome mientras la agarraba de un brazo para adentrarla a la habitación mientras ella se resistía.

-Woau Inu, ¿es tú hermana?- preguntó un chico bien alto con una espalda anchísima, a la pobre Higurashi le entró pánico, aquel hombre era enorme.

-No Kyokotsu, ella es Kagome, mi novia- dijo presentándola ante los siete chicos que la miraban asombrados.

-¿Cuántos años tienes lindura?- le preguntó uno de ellos que de la nada había aparecido arrodillado ante ella mientras le besaba la mano.

-Diecisiete- balbuceó ella con los vellos de la nuca erizados por el contacto con aquel hombre que no dejaba de babosear su mano.

-Mukotsu- gruñó Inuyasha.

-Sí, si lo siento- se disculpó alejándose.

-¿No es algo joven para ti?- preguntó un tercer hombre.

-Bueno Kag, te los presentaré- dijo el ambarino mientras la abrazaba obviando olímpicamente la pregunta que le habían hecho, frente a ella se encontraba tres guitarristas, un vocalista, bajista, pianista y baterista, muy parecida a su banda.

-Él es Ginkotsu- señaló a otro hombre igualmente de enorme que el anterior, que estaba sentado en un banco frente a la descomunal batería –Él es Suikotsu- el pianista que estaba recostado sobre una pared con gesto tranquilo le sonrió en modo de saludo –Bueno, a Mukotsu ya lo conoces, es el bajista, mientras que ellos- dijo señalando a otros tres que estaban con las guitarras al hombro –Son Kyokotsu, Jakotsu y Renkotsu- el primero que había hablado antes la miraba muy fijamente, el segundo fue sorprendido por la joven observando embobadamente a Inuyasha y el tercero saludó con una mano a Kagome mientras que seguía afinando su instrumento.

-Te has olvidado de mí, Inuyasha- suspiró el último que estaba posicionado frente al micrófono –Pero gracias de todos modos, me gusta más presentarme por mi cuenta- dijo acercándose hacia la muchacha –Mucho gusto Kagome, soy Bankotsu-

-Hola- dijo ella sonriendo un poco más cómoda.

-¿Vinieron a vernos tocar?- le preguntó Jakotsu a Inuyasha con mucha ternura.

-Sí, Kag quería conocer a la banda, ella también tiene una en Kyoto- explicó el ambarino incómodo por las lascivas miradas del segundo guitarrista.

-¿Cómo haces para juntarte a tocar si Kyoto queda a seis horas de viaje?- preguntó Renkotsu confundido.

-Bueno…. En realidad yo vivo en Kyoto, estoy aquí por dos semanas- explicó Kagome sin entrar en detalles.

-Pero entonces…- comenzó diciendo Mukotsu, era obvio que a todos les parecía raro una relación a distancia.

-Bien, vinimos para verlos tocar no para que la mantengan entretenida conversando- interrumpió Inuyasha guiando a Kagome hacia un sillón frente a los siete chicos que se disponían a tocar.

-Siempre tan carismático- bufó Bankotsu ajustando el soporte de su micrófono.

De repente el semblante de todos los integrantes de la banda se endureció, se tomaban muy en serio el hecho de tocar. Jakotsu comenzó a tocar y segundos después fue seguido muy lentamente por el baterista.

_Lo estaba esperando_

_Sabía que te irías_

_Y pasaron los días_

_Mientras extraño tus mentiras._

_Ese vacío aquí a mi lado_

_Que me dejó desconcertado…_

La grave vos del vocalista dejó impresionada a Kagome, la melodía era muy hermosa y tenía buen ritmo. Después de la primera estrofa se acoplaron las guitarras faltantes y Mukotsu comenzó a hacer lo suyo con el majestuoso bajo.

_Sé que aunque diga lo que diga_

_Tu orgullo no te dejará volver_

_Mientras el mío pide a gritos_

_Que te vuelva a ver_

_Esta tortura tan amarga_

_Que no se apaga ni se aclara._

El piano se hizo escuchar muy lentamente, mientras las guitarras tomaban más velocidad abriendo el estribillo…

_Sabes, de verdad me has hecho falta_

_Y me encantaría poderlo gritar_

_Pero te miro y tu ya no estas_

_Si sólo pudieras regresar_

_Esta historia no tendría su final_

La menor de las Higurashi´s estaba en su salsa, contemplaba maravillada las habilidosas manos de los guitarristas que se movían por toda la extensión del instrumento sin error alguno. El solo de batería que seguía a continuación abría una tercera estrofa…

_Al abrir los ojos pienso que a mi lado te tengo_

_Pero al saber que estoy despierto eso no puede ser cierto_

_Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no me acuerdo del pretexto_

_Que me diste el día que te fuiste_

_Sabes, de verdad creo que te extraño_

_Y no tengo miedo de confesar_

_Que moriría por irte a buscar_

_Tardando lo que tenga que tardar_

_Para que a mi lado vuelvas a estar_

Un silencio total inundó la habitación, solamente interrumpido por las suaves notas que comenzaron a salir de la guitarra de Jakotsu, claramente Kagome distinguió el final de la canción…

_Hay un millón de cosas que haría en este mundo_

_Una de ellas sería pedirte una vez más_

_Que te animes a regresar_

_Que vuelvas a mi otra vez_

_Que te olvides del ayer_

_Y juntos volver a empezar._

La música cesó por completo, la muchacha tenía una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y exclamó con alegría:

-Ha sido maravilloso-

-Gracias Kag- contestó Bankotsu.

-Ahora queremos que tú cantes algo- agregó Renkotsu.

-¿Y-yo?- preguntó avergonzada

-Sí, tu- respondió Ginkotsu –Si tienes una banda de seguro cantas y tocas muy bien-

-Vamos Kagome- alentó Inuyasha –Yo también quiero escucharte cantar- finalizó arrastrando un banquillo frente al micrófono para que ella se sentara.

La joven caminó hacia allí no muy decidida, Jakotsu le ofreció una de las guitarra a lo que ella aceptó con manos temblorosas, se sentó frente a las ochos personas que la miraban ansiosos e, imaginando que estaba en su adorado galpón rodeada de sus amigos, comenzó a tocar con parsimonia.

_No he podido olvidar las expresiones de tu rostro_

_Me cuesta no pensar en el cálido de tus ojos_

_La maravilla de tu aroma_

_El esplendor de tu vos_

_Aquella elegante pose_

_Lo electrizante de un roce_

_Entre tu piel y mi piel_

La melodiosa voz de la Higurashi dejó a todos muy sorprendidos, se miraron unos a otros totalmente anonadados mientras la hermosa y tranquila melodía sonaba por toda la habitación

_Hazme volar como lo hacías_

_Imaginar mil fantasías _

_Quiero vivir como en un cuento_

_Donde solo este contigo…_

_Quiero soñar y estar despierta_

_Entregándote a ti mi vida._

_Y no sé qué haré_

_Si todo es una farsa_

_Seguro no podría soportar_

_El no verte nunca más_

_Sin escuchar tu risa_

_Sin depender de… ti._

_Sola y descontrolada_

_Imaginándote aquí. _

Inuyasha observaba atontando los movimientos de Kagome y embelesado se detuvo en el abrir y cerrar de sus rosados y suaves labios, aquella pequeña energúmena podía hechizarlo solo con una mirada.

_Y si lo nuestro está prohibido_

_Me declaro yo culpable_

_De ser lo que soy…_

_De amarte con… locura._

_De no dejarte ir_

_De aferrarte contra mí._

_Si se me va la vida en ello,_

_Seguro estaría feliz_

La mirada de la muchacha se detuvo automáticamente en el par de ojos ámbar que la contemplaban con asombro, sintió una calidez en su interior y a la vez se avergonzó sabiendo lo que decía la última estrofa…

_Mientras descanso en tus brazos_

_Abrázame con fuerza_

_Olvidando que todo lo demás existe_

_Prométeme que nada te alejará de mí_

_Que no tendré que llorar por ti._

_Abrázame más fuerte _

_Júralo por lo que más quieres_

_Bésame con ternura_

_Y dile a la luna_

_Que a pesar de todo _

_Estás completamente loco…_

_Loco por… mí_

La última nota quedó suspendida en el aire por unos segundos mientras todos los presentes intentaban asimilar que el final de la canción había llegado. El primero en reaccionar fue Bankotsu, quien se dirigió hacia Kagome con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro.

-Niña, de verdad cantas fantástico- felicitó acariciando los cabellos de ésta.

-Gracias- murmuró ella muy sonrojada.

Por su parte, el peliplateado no había salido de su trance momentáneo, aquella hermosa canción lo había desarmado por completo y la mirada que Kagome le había dirigido a él no dejaban dudas, ella le había dedicado aquella melodía.

-¿No piensas decirle nada a tu novia Inuyasha?- preguntó Renkotsu al ver que su amigo seguía sumergido en su mundo.

El Taisho por fin pareció reaccionar y sin decir palabra se acercó peligrosamente hacia la Higurashi y, restándole importancia a los demás presentes la sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras sus labios buscan desesperados el primer contacto con los de ella.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Todo aquí es muy tranquilo- suspiró la mayor de las Higurashi´s recostada totalmente sobre la hierba con, inexplicablemente, Sesshomaru apoyando su cabeza en su vientre.

-Si- se limitó a contestar totalmente hipnotizado por las tiernas caricias que Kagura había comenzando a hacerle en el cabello.

Se quedaron callados por unos segundos, disfrutando la dulce compañía del otro. El tiempo pasó muy lento para ambos, pero cuando quisieron darse cuenta el sol ya se estaba ocultando por los árboles.

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos- opinó el Taisho levantándose del estómago de la morocha sin muchos ánimos, al mismo tiempo que Kagura se sentaba de repente provocando que ambos quedaran a una distancia muy escasa.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, la cercanía de sus rostros provocaba cierto choque entre sus respiraciones. Sin proponérselo, la mirada de Sesshomaru descendió a los finos y entreabiertos labios de la Higurashi y ahí se quedó contemplándolos, hasta que su poco autocontrol decidió irse de paseo y no resistió la tentación de acortar aquella distancia y devorar con ansias aquella dulce boca que se le ofrecía en bandeja de plata.

Los bordós ojos de la joven se abrieron sorprendidos cuando el primer roce se hizo sentir, primero pensó que debía de estar soñando, pero un segundo contacto mucho más profundo entre sus bocas le hizo volver a la realidad… ¡Dios Kagura, te estás besando con Sesshomaru Taisho!


	8. Chapter 8

Perdon por la tardanzaa!! La verdad es que pense que las vacaciones de invierno me daría algo de insispiración pero no me salía casi nada, al parecer la mala de mi musa tambien se fue de vacaciones y me dejo sola. En fin, espero que les guste el cap.....

* * *

Capítulo ocho: concierto

-¿De verdad te ha gustado la canción?- preguntó Kagome al peliplateado mientras caminaban de regreso a casa.

-Sí princesa, me gustó muchísimo- afirmó Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa –Al parecer les caíste muy bien a los chicos- agregó riendo.

-Eso creo, a mi me parecieron muy buenos- dijo la morocha apoyándose en el hombro del ambarino –Oye Inu… tengo una propuesta que hacerte- comentó recordando un pequeño hecho que se llevaría a cabo en unos días.

-¿Qué cosa?- cuestionó el Taisho apretando más el agarre en la cintura de la muchacha.

-Bueno… tengo que irme a Kioto en dos días para tocar junto a la banda en un bar muy conocido de la ciudad y me gustaría que me acompañaras- explicó.

-¿Tus padres lo saben?-

-No, si lo supieran no me dejarían ir, por eso me iré en tren a la mañana y volveré por la noche o al día siguiente… ¿vienes conmigo?- insistió esperanza de que el muchacho aceptara.

Inuyasha pareció meditarlo por unos segundos y finalizó agregando –Claro, me encantaría ir-

&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru contemplaba embelesado el sonrojado rostro que tenía frente a sí, hacía unos cuantos segundos que sus labios se habían separado de los de Kagura y sentía una necesidad urgente de exigir un nuevo contacto con ellos… por su parte, la mayor de las Higurashi´s sopesaba la posibilidad de estar soñando, no se podía creer el magnífico hecho de estar a unos centímetros de distancia de aquel hombre.

-¿Ya es un poco tarde no?- preguntó el ambarino rompiendo el tranquilo silencio que los embargaba. Efectivamente, el cielo estaba completamente negro y unas cuantas estrellas comenzaban a brillar por encima de sus cabezas –Sería mejor que volviéramos- sugirió besando cortamente a la chica para luego levantarse con tranquilidad y extender una de sus manos hacia ella.

-Sí, deberíamos irnos- aceptó Kagura con la voz algo temblorosa por la vergüenza, sin otra palabra más sostuvo el apoyo que Sesshomaru le ofrecía y se levantó del suelo.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del bosque perdidos en sus propias cavilaciones, después de unos minutos sin decirse nada el muchacho pasó uno de sus brazos por sobre el hombro de la chica y la atrajo hacia sí de un solo tirón, Kagura lo miró expectante a lo que Sesshomaru respondió con una encogida de hombros.

-Hace frío- fue la única excusa para explicar su repentina acción.

La castaña decidió no decir nada y disfrutar del cálido aroma que desprendían las ropas del Taisho, cerró sus ojos unos momentos y pensó en todo lo que estaba pasando, era demasiado hermoso como para ser real pero si fuera un sueño se habría despertado en la parte más linda. Sabía muy bien que si empezaba una relación con Sesshomaru le costaría un poco ganarse toda su confianza para poder sacarle algo más que unas cuantas palabras pero, no quería derrochar aquella oportunidad e intentaría todo lo que fuera posible para que él dejara de lado aquella frialdad…

&&&&&&&&&&

-Nunca pensé que nuestros padres tomaran tan bien nuestra relación- comentó Miroku observando el increíble cuerpo de Sango recostado sobre la cama.

-La verdad, yo tampoco- contestó ella con la voz algo apagada al estar de cara a la almohada –Me siento aliviada por eso- comentó con un largo suspiró.

-Yo igual- concordó el moreno acostándose en su propio colchón sin dejar de mirar a la castaña – ¿Qué quieres hacer mañana?- le preguntó cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos con tranquilidad.

-Lo que sea- murmuró ella presa de un sopor impresionante debido al cansancio –Lo que tú quieras- finalizó quedando totalmente rendida por el sueño.

-Está bien, descansa- susurró Miroku por último al notar que la chica ya se había dormido, dirigió su mirada hacia el techo y soltó un hondo suspiro… los hechos de aquel día habían sido magníficos y podía recordar cada mínimo detalle… Dios le costaba creerlo pero la realidad era aún mejor de lo que había soñado, era novio oficial de Sango y para alegrar más la situación su padre se lo había tomado con toda la felicidad y tranquilidad del mundo, nada podría salir mal…

&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome e Inuyasha llegaron a la residencia Taisho al mismo tiempo en que lo hacían Sesshomaru y Kagura, ambas parejas se miraron por unos segundos en un tenso silencio por descubrirse llegando a esas horas pero nadie dijo nada al respecto, el mayor de los Taisho se giró hacia la puerta con total normalidad y abriéndola sujetó más fuerte la mano de Kagura y se adentró a la casa sin decir una palabra, Inuyasha y la menor de las Higurashi´s se miraron un tanto confundidos pero igualmente siguieron los pasos de sus hermanos hacia el interior de la estancia.

-Oye Inu- murmuró Kagome muy por lo bajo -¿Crees qué…?- dejó la frase inconclusa sabiendo que el ambarino entendería…

-No lo sé Kag- respondió éste en un susurró –Es muy probable ya que nunca en mi corta vida he visto a mi hermano sostener la mano de una chica como lo hace ahora- opinó pensativo observando cómo su hermano desaparecía escaleras arriba sin soltar el agarre de Kagura.

-Es cierto- aceptó Kagome hablando ya un poco más alto –Yo tampoco he visto a mi hermana tan cerca de un chico… por lo menos hasta ahora- explicó dando unos pasos hacia la escalera -¿Te parece si subimos?-

-Claro- asintió él siguiendo a la muchacha hacia la escalera, una vez en la habitación se tumbó boca abajo sobre su cama con pesadez.

Kagome se acercó con lentitud hacia Inuyasha y se sentó a un costado de su cuerpo observándolo con ternura y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué miras?- pregunto el Taisho mirándola de reojo.

-Pues a ti- contestó ella con evidencia –Hoy ha sido un día estupendo- comentó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sí que lo ha sido- suspiró el muchacho –Y me dejó agotado- concluyó bostezando.

-No eres el único- opinó ella levantándose del cómodo colchón.

Pero justo en el momento en que iba a acercarse hacia su cama una fuerte y cálida mano la sostuvo del antebrazo acercándola más hacia dónde había estado sentada.

-Duerme conmigo- pidió Inuyasha mirándola con intensidad, no era una frase con segundas intenciones, él solamente necesitaba sentir a la muchacha cerca suyo ya que la constante sensación de que la perdería en cualquier momento no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

-N-no sé si es ap-propiado- tartamudeó la Higurashi un tanto nerviosa, podía sentir el agarre de Inuyasha como una llama encendida quemándole la piel, sin ninguna explicación aparente su cuerpo se había tensado por completo y había dejado de respirar en el momento en que él pronunció aquellas palabras.

-Vamos Kag, sólo dormiremos- insistió tirando un poco más del brazo de Kagome.

La morocha pareció ceder aunque seguía un poco indecisa, esperó hasta que Inuyasha le hizo un lugar a su lado y se recostó lentamente con todo su cuerpo temblando enloquecido.

-Tranquila pequeña, no te haré daño- sonrió el ambarino abrazando posesivamente la estrecha cintura de ella.

-Lo sé Inu, es sólo que… todo esto es muy nuevo para mí- confesó con un leve temblor en su voz al ser consciente de la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

-Entendiendo- contestó él hundiendo el rostro en los oscuros y ondulados cabellos de la muchacha y acariciando su cuello con la punta de la nariz produciéndole cosquillas –Pero no tienes porque temerme Kagome, jamás te lastimaría- repitió Inuyasha acercándola más hacia sí.

-No te temo Inu- exclamó decidida –No a ti- finalizó tomando su rostro con amabas manos y buscando sus labios con desesperación.

Ambos se fundieron en un lento beso que irradiaba confianza, él sabía que primero moriría antes de tocarle un solo pelo si ella se negaba y, por su parte, Kagome estaba segura de que Inuyasha no haría nada que ella no quisiera.

Después de unos minutos el sueño comenzó a colarse entre ellos y la muchacha no pudo reprimir un sonoro bostezó, Inuyasha rió al notar el parecido de Kagome con una niña al realizar aquella acción y con una tierna sonrisa abrió las mantas y tapó ambos cuerpos con ella.

-Que descanses pequeña- finalizó besándole la frente y estrechándola más contra su pecho mientras Kagome se acurrucaba contra este.

-Hasta mañana Inu- saludó con un último bostezo antes de caer profundamente dormida…

&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente

-Buenos días- saludaron Kagome e Inuyasha al resto de los habitantes de la casa que ya estaban levantados.

-Por fin se dignan a aparecer- reprochó el señor Taisho mientras leía el periódico y desayunaba.

-¿Durmieron bien?- les preguntó Izayoi mientras ambos se sentaban en la mesa a desayunar.

-Sí- respondió Kagome bostezando, se sirvió algo de café ya que no tenía mucha hambre y se dispuso a observar fijamente a su hermana mayor que se encontraba sentada a su costado izquierdo, Kagura tenía algo raro y hasta podía decirse que se veía diferente pero la muchacha no supo descifrar que era aquel algo aunque la sonrisa que la mayor de las Higurashi´s llevaba adornándole el rostro era una prueba demasiado obvia de su increíble y casi imposible buen humor.

Ambas familias desayunaron en un completo silencio inundado del típico sopor matutino.

Sango miró a Miroku una vez que hubo terminado su desayuno y le sonrió de forma cómplice, el morocho le devolvió la sonrisa y excusándose salieron rumbo al patio. Sesshomaru contempló la escena con una ceja alzada y luego de sentir el tímido roce de la pierna de Kagura contra la suya supo que el también quería irse de allí con ella.

Una vez que las dos parejas desaparecieron del comedor los cuatro primogénitos se centraron en los pobres muchachos que quedaban en la sala, Inuyasha sabía que algo así pasaría pero estaba demasiado dormido todavía como para afrontar las tediosas preguntas de su padre, y que decir de su madre.

-Tenemos que hablar con ustedes- empezó el señor Higurashi.

-Los escuchamos- dijeron ambos.

-Inuyasha…- prosiguió su madre -…espero que seas consciente de que Kagome es un poco menor que tú, ella sigue siendo una adolescente-

El ambarino reconocía que Izayoi tenía toda la razón pero no por eso dejaría a la hermosa muchacha que tenía a su lado, definitivamente a él le importaba muy poco la odiosa edad.

-Lo sé madre- aceptó él con toda la seriedad posible –Pero eso no me impide amarla- reconoció con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas por semejante confesión.

Kagome se había quedado muda ante las palabras del peliplateado y cuando todas las miradas se clavaron en ella, rogó en que la tierra se la tragase. Sin saber muy bien que decir dejó la taza, que apenas sostenía ya que sus manos temblaban, sobre la mesa y dirigió la mirada hacia su padre que no dejaba de examinar sus movimientos.

-Yo…- comenzó con la voz algo temblorosa, sabía que lo que venía a continuación le costaría demasiado decirlo pero era ahora o nunca, sostuvo fuertemente la mano de Inuyasha por debajo de la mesa y se aseguró que todo saldría bien si él seguía a su lado –Yo amo a Inuyasha con todo mi corazón como nunca lo he hecho. Sí, también sé que él es algo grande para mí pero yo no decido de quién enamorarme. Es algo que no pude evitar y estoy feliz de no haberlo siquiera intentado- finalizó barriendo a los presentes con la mirada luego de sonrojarse furiosamente.

Kaoru intercambió una corta mirada con Inu no y supo que ambos coincidían en sus pensamientos.

-Kagome, sabes que igualmente tendrás que casarte y creo que lo mejor es que lo hagas pensando en que lo haces porque quieres y con quién quieres pero… todo esto conlleva muchas responsabilidades- explicó él mirando de soslayo a su esposa que asentía levemente con la cabeza.

La mirada de la muchacha se endureció y exclamó con decisión –También sé eso padre, y no me preocupa en lo más mínimo-

-Bien, perfecto- suspiró el señor Taisho –Sólo queremos que se den cuenta de que entre ustedes hay una diferencia de cinco años muy notable-

Esta vez fue el rostro de Inuyasha el que se tornó serio de repente y mirando a su padre fijamente respondió: -Como ya dije antes, la edad es lo que menos me importa. Si voy a casarme con alguna de las tres Higurashi´s será con Kagome porque es ella a la que yo amo-

-Bueno…- interrumpió Megumi hablando por primera vez –Me parece maravilloso que defiendan lo que sienten, niños pero… esto es un tema muy delicado y tienen que darle la importancia que se merece-

-Y lo hacemos madre- contestó la morocha –De todas formas iba a casarme y estoy segura de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con Inuyasha-

El ambarino la miró totalmente embelesado y luego dirigió la vista hacia los adultos en espera de alguna otra objeción.

Inu no se levantó tranquilamente de su asiento y antes de salir hacia su oficina les dejó a la pareja una última recomendación: -Yo diría que lo hablen entre ustedes. Llevar una casa de a dos no es muy fácil y mucho menos cuando tengan descendencia… porque es obvio que voy a exigirles por lo menos un nieto-

&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Qué crees que les dirán nuestros padres a Inu y Kag?- preguntó Sango mientras se recostaba sobre la hierba al calor del resplandeciente sol de mediodía.

-No lo sé- le contestó Miroku –Posiblemente alguna charla sobre matrimonio y la diferencia de edad-

-¿Tú también crees que Kagome es demasiado chica para tu hermano?- inquirió la castaña poniéndose de costado para mirar mejor al muchacho que yacía a su lado.

-La verdad no, pero mis padres piensan que sería algo malo que Inuyasha se case con una adolescente… Igualmente sé que él no dará el brazo a torcer y menos si se trata de ella-

-Al parecer se aman demasiado- opinó ella suspirando y volviendo a su posición inicial.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar, sintió como Miroku se movía a su costado y luego como unos tiernos labios se posaban sobre su cuello como la brisa de viento que le revolvía los cabellos.

-Pueden que se amen… pero no más de cómo yo te amo a ti Sango- susurró el morocho dejando un rastro de besos hasta los labios de la Higurashi.

La joven solo sonrió y respondió a aquel beso con todo su entusiasmo, pasó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del Taisho y lo apretó contra sí mientras él volvía a provocarle cosquillas sobre la sensible piel de su cuello.

&&&&&&&&&&

Kagura observaba con sus penetrantes ojos bordos a la figura de Sesshomaru que daba vueltas por toda la habitación, ella estaba sentada sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas sin decir una palabra mientras que el mayor de los Taisho se paseaba como león enjaulado.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó después de un tiempo ya harta de las idas y venidas del ambarino.

-No- respondió él secamente, luego pareció meditarlo y se acercó a ella rápidamente –En realidad sí- confesó arrodillándose ante ella y sosteniéndola de las manos.

-¿Q-qué oc-curre?- balbuceó avergonzada.

Sesshomaru suspiró y se sentó a su lado sin dejar de mirarla con insistencia, nunca en su vida había dicho algo parecido y lo que estaba por decir en ese preciso momento era algo que tampoco se había imaginado diciendo.

-Kagura, todo esto es muy nuevo para mí- habló con lentitud intentado comprender sus propias palabras.

-Para mí también lo es, Sesshomaru- murmuró ella con una leve sonrisa y las mejillas sonrosadas… la forma dulce en que había salido su nombre de aquellos labios dejó al peliplateado mayor totalmente descolocado.

-Por eso necesito que me ayudes- explicó en vos baja acercándose sin darse cuenta cada vez más al rostro de la Higurashi.

-¿Ayudarte con qué?- preguntó ella consciente de que el muchacho estaba cada vez más cerca.

Sesshomaru no respondió al instante ya que cuando sus narices se rozaron sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estómago, podía percibir el cálido aliento de ella mezclándose con el suyo y supo que necesitaba aquellos labios como el aire para respirar.

-Que me ayudes a poder besarte sin sentir vergüenza- finalizó terminando por completo la distancia y apoderándose de la boca de la muchacha con fiereza.

&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Pasa algo Kag?- preguntó Inuyasha extrañado por el rostro enojado de la muchacha.

-Hmp, tu padre está totalmente loco- masculló levantándose de un salto del sofá donde estaba sentada y comenzando a caminar lentamente sumergida en sus pensamientos de un lado para otro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- cuestionó el ambarino algo divertido.

-Cómo que por qué… "les voy a exigir por lo menos un nieto"- dijo con voz algo alta imitando el tono demandante del señor Taisho –Que ni lo piense. ¡Dios tengo 17 años!-

-Vamos Kag, el no está hablando de un futuro muy cercano- alentó riendo para sus adentros –Aunque debo agregar que eso tarde o temprano va a suceder pequeña, yo también quiero niños-

-Si… bueno- susurró ella parando de repente –A mi me gustaría tener como máximo dos, y por lo menos dentro de 3 años- agregó muy decida.

-Al parecer no pensamos igual… yo quiero más hijos- dijo él muy calmado mientras que el rostro de Kagome se distorsionaba de impresión.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuántos hijos quieres tener?- pregunto incrédula.

-Y… no lo sé… mínimo cuatro- respondió observando como la muchacha lo miraba totalmente anonadada.

-Mínimo cuatro- repitió la Higurashi dejándose caer al lado del peliplateado -¿Estás loco no? Ni pienses que tendré cuatro niños-

-Eso lo veremos- repuso el Taisho abrazándola con toda tranquilidad.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!- chilló ella totalmente crispada.

-Nada, nada- murmuró él demasiado entretenido con el humor de su novia.

-Hmp, que quede claro que yo sólo tendré dos hijos como mucho- refunfuñó dando por cerrado el tema de conversación.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Inu no, creo que dejaste a la pobre Kagome en un shock total- rió Kaoru sentado frente a su amigo en la oficina de éste.

-Lo sé, pero quería dejar en claro aquel punto- contestó el ambarino mientas bebía un sorbo de su copa de vino y sonreía con malicia y diversión.

-Debo decir que mi pequeña no está muy amigada con ese tema de la crianza y sé que no le ha caído muy bien que lo mencionaras- explicó el señor Higurashi.

-Puede ser Kaoru pero, Inuyasha también quiere tener hijos y si bien ella todavía es algo chica el momento tiene que llegar- suspiró el señor Taisho en el momento en que amabas esposas entraban a la habitación.

-Yo creo que tendrán unos hijos preciosos- opinó Izayoi con una gran sonrisa.

-Los tendrán- aseguró Megumi –Si mi hija deja de lado la terquedad- agregó con una leve risita.

-Claro, pero todavía debemos esperar, por lo menos hasta que Kagome termine la secundaria… luego de eso podemos insistirles con el tema- concluyó Kaoru sabiamente.

&&&&&&&&&&

Un día después

El despertador sonó exactamente a las 6:30 despertando a Kagome, la muchacha debía alistarse y levantar a Inuyasha para tomar el tren que los llevaría a Kioto a las 7:15, se desperezó con lentitud y mientras bostezaba se levantó tranquilamente acercándose hacia la cama del ambarino que dormía plácidamente.

-Inu, levántate o llegaremos tarde- murmuró meciendo lentamente los hombros del muchacho.

El peliplateado abrió los ojos de a poco encontrándose con la ojerosa mirada de la muchacha a su lado, ella al ver que él estaba despierto se alejó para buscar su ropa y se encerró en el baño contiguo para cambiarse.

Inuyasha suspiró todavía muy cansado y se levantó contra su voluntad para alistarse, seguramente podría dormir un poco en el viaje pero sabía que si no estaba listo en diez minutos Kagome lo mataría.

La Higurashi volvió a la habitación vestida con unos jeans claros y una remera de mangas largas color verde, buscó dentro de una de las valijas su guitarra y algunas otras cosas que necesitaría llevar y luego se dirigió al ambarino que buscaba distraídamente su ropa en el armario.

-Iré a preparar el desayuno, no te demores e intenta no hacer ruido- aconsejó saliendo del cuarto.

Bajó las escaleras de puntitas rogando que ningún escalón crujiera bajo su peso, afortunadamente llegó al final sin hacer nada de ruido, dejó todas sus cosas sobre el sofá de la sala y entró a la cocina silenciosamente para servir el desayuno.

Minutos más tarde Inuyasha también bajó completamente listo y juntos desayunaron en unos minutos y se prepararon para salir…

-¿Tienes todo?- preguntó el Taisho en un susurro.

-Sí- respondió ella en voz baja acercándose a la puerta de entrada y poniendo la llave en la cerradura cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido, la giró dos veces y sostuvo el picaporte con lentitud…

-¿A dónde van ustedes dos?- preguntó repentinamente una voz a sus espaldas.

La muchacha se paralizó al reconocer a la persona detrás suyo y se giró lentamente enfrentando la dura mirada de su hermana mayor –Kagura… tienes que prometerme que no les dirás nada a mamá y papá- rogó con desesperación al verse descubierta.

-No lo sé… depende de a dónde vayas- le dijo la mayor de las Higurashi´s con seriedad.

Kagome suspiró derrotada –Tengo un concierto con la banda en un bar de Kioto, Inuyasha va a acompañarme y nuestro tren sale siete y cuarto- explicó apresurada al ver que sólo faltaba veinticinco minutos para eso.

Kagura pareció pensarlo por unos segundos y luego se acercó a su hermana –Está bien no diré nada, pero debes cuidarte y volver lo más pronto que puedas- aceptó suspirando y con una casi inexistente sonrisa.

El rostro de la joven se iluminó de alegría –Muchas gracias Kagura, vendré tan rápido como me sea posible- agradeció abrazando rápidamente a la muchacha y acercándose a la puerta al ver que Inuyasha ya estaba afuera.

Unas horas más tarde

-Estoy nerviosa- murmuró la Higurashi observando el paisaje a través de la ventana, a Inuyasha que iba sentado a su lado.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien- dijo el ambarino abrazándola por los hombros.

-Eso espero, estuvimos semanas intentando conseguir esa actuación-

-Estoy seguro de que nada saldrá mal- repitió el Taisho intentado darle ánimos a la muchacha.

-¿Cuánto crees que faltará?- le preguntó Kagome después de unos minutos.

-No debe de faltar mucho, posiblemente dos horas- observó él.

-Rin me dijo que estaría esperándonos en la estación junto con los demás- comentó ella.

-Fantástico, me gustaría conocer a la gente con la que andas-

-Seguramente te caerán muy bien, son parecidos a mí-

-Entonces ya no estoy muy seguro- bromeó el riendo.

-Ja-ja, muy gracioso- masculló dándole un leve golpe en el pecho.

Exactamente dos horas después comenzaron a divisarse las primeras casa de Kioto y luego de unos minutos el tren se detuvo en la estación central, Kagome e Inuyasha bajaron de él mientras la muchacha buscaba con la mirada a sus amigos entre todo el tumulto de gente que había.

-¡Kagome!- gritó la voz de una joven a lo lejos.

-¿Yuka?- dijo ella intentado divisar quien era la que gritaba.

Detrás de la chica aparecieron el resto de los chicos que esperaron hasta que Kagome pudo llegar a ellos.

-Niña ¿cómo te ha ido?- preguntó Rin muy emocionada, sus aniñados ojos se posaron rápidamente en Inuyasha que estaba detrás de su amiga y sonrió con picardía –y ¿Quién es él?-

Kagome se tomó unos minutos para mirar a todos los presentes y luego contestó –Me ha ido genial. Chicos, él es Inuyasha, mi novio-

-Vaya, eso sí que era inesperado- susurró Koga incrédulo con el entrecejo fruncido.

Aquel gesto no le cayó muy bien al ambarino pero igualmente trató de no demostrarlo.

-Inu, él es Hojo, el pianista- la menor de las Higurashi´s les fue presentando a todos los integrantes de la banda –Ellas son las guitarristas Ayame y Rin- señaló a ambas muchas que sonreían con alegría –Ella es Yuka, toca el bajo. Y por último Koga, nuestro baterista-

-Mucho gusto- saludó el Taisho sin despegar la vista de aquel muchacho morocho que no dejaba de mirarlo de mala manera.

Rin pareció notarlo y se apuró en decir: -Hey Kag debemos ensayar para esta noche, ¿por qué no vamos al galpón?-

-Me parece muy buena idea Rin- aceptó ella notando cierta tensión entre su amigo y su novio.

Tomó del brazo a Inuyasha y todos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la sala donde ensayarían.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Kagura ¿has visto a Kagome?- preguntó Sango entrando en el cuarto de su hermana.

La mayor de las Higurashi´s pensó por un momento si estaría bien decirle a dónde se encontraba la problemática Kagome.

-Se fue- respondió cortante sin darle muchos detalles.

-¿Irse a dónde?- insistió la castaña con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido, no esperaba nada bueno de aquel silencioso secreto que Kagura ocultaba.

-Si te digiera ella me mataría- confesó con un suspiro de resignación.

-Vamos hermana no soy tonta, no iré como una niña a contárselo a nuestros padres. Me quedaré callada-

-Está bien- aceptó mirándola con seriedad -¿Sabías por qué Kagome no quería venir en un principio?-

La muchacha hizo memoria por unos segundos para contestar: -Supuestamente era el cumpleaños de una de sus amigas y no podía faltar-

-Bueno, esa es la versión que ella nos dio. Pero la realidad es otra, tenía un concierto en un bar con su apreciada banda-

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó Sango impresionada.

-Sí, esta mañana se escabulló con Inuyasha y tomaron un tren hacia Kioto, posiblemente vuelvan esta noche-

-Pero… ¿qué le diremos a nuestros padres?- cuestionó dejándose caer sobre la cama de su hermana.

-Eso no lo sé, posiblemente les diga que Inuyasha la llevó a recorrer la ciudad y luego a cenar- explicó ella.

-¿Crees que Inuyasha haría eso?-

-Puede ser- suspiró Kagura –Sólo espero que ellos lleguen antes de que papá empiece a sospechar-

&&&&&&&&&&

-Hey Kag ¿no crees que Inuyasha es algo grande para ti?- le preguntó Rin mientras se colocaban en sus respectivos lugares y acomodaban sus instrumentos.

La muchacha se colgó la guitarra al hombro y observó detenidamente al ambarino que estaba sentado muy cómodamente sobre un sofá al frente suyo –Puede ser- respondió suspirando –Pero lo amo-

-Valla- exclamó Yuka impresionada –Eso nunca lo habíamos escuchado salir de tu boca Kagome, ¿estás segura de que te sientes bien?- cuestionó mientras tocaba distraídamente algunas cuerdas de su bajo.

-Estoy más que bien- masculló dando por finalizada la conversación y acercándose al micrófono. Había visto la mirada asesina de Koga observando a Inuyasha y no quería ocasionar problemas.

-¿Ya podemos empezar?- gruñó Hoyo parado frente a su piano.

-Claro- aceptó la Higurashi mientras el bajo y la batería se hacían escuchar muy lentamente por todo el galpón.

Una especie de tranquilidad inundó a Kagome al momento de hacer sonar su instrumento y sonrió con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de aquel dulce y acelerado sonido. Después de unos minutos su voz se elevó por encima de todo el estruendo:

_Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta_

_De lo mucho que duele saber_

_Que a pesar de que lo intento_

_Es posible que no te vuelva a ver_

_Sé que debo parecer paranoica_

_Pero un segundo lejos de ti me descontrola_

_Y más ahora que me siento morir_

_Al saber que llegó el fin_

Las suaves notas del piano se hicieron escuchar mientras que Rin y Ayame entraban en la melodía con ambas guitarras. Inuyasha sonrió alegre observando a su novia dar lo mejor de sí en aquel ensayo, de verdad que todos aquellos tocaban bien.

_¿Y ahora que se puede hacer?_

_Me pregunto constantemente_

_Mi mente esta nublada_

_Y me siento andar sin rumbo fijo_

_Tendré que aprender a hacerlo sola_

_Sabiendo que todo se acabó_

_Mira dentro de mí_

_Verás que no queda nada_

_Te lo has llevado todo_

_Dejándome vacía_

_Y yo que decía que sin ti no sabría vivir_

_Ahora me doy cuenta de lo tonta que fui_

La batería sonó estruendosamente cuando Koga la aporreó con fuerza para la estrofa final…

_Gracias por el ejemplo_

_Sé que no debo cometer el mismo error dos veces_

_Me dejé caer en tus redes_

_Y nada bueno salió de eso_

_Ya que no te importaba_

_Podías haber sido menos tierno_

_Para que me fuera más fácil… _

_...intentar olvidarte…_

-¡Esta vez nos ha salido genial!- exclamó Rin dando pequeños saltitos.

-Eso parece- asintió Kagome con una sonrisa sin dejar de mirar al ambarino que se le acercaba con andar sereno.

-Estuvo fantástico- elogió Inuyasha sosteniendo a Kagome de la cintura para levantarla en brazos y bajarla de la improvisada tarima.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado- dijo ella abrazándolo.

-Hey tortolos todavía quedan unas horas para el concierto ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo?- les preguntó Ayame depositando la guitarra sobre el apoyador y dirigiéndose a la salida con todos los demás.

-Como quieran- rió Kagome acercándose a ellos.

&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Dónde está tu hermana?- preguntó el señor Higurashi una vez que estuvieron todos los presentes sentados en la mesa para almorzar a las dos chicas que se miraban entre sí algo incómodas.

-También falta Inuyasha- observó el señor Taisho con el seño fruncido.

-Tampoco han bajado para desayunar, ¿seguirán dormidos?- cuestionó Izayoi levantándose tranquilamente de su asiento para buscar a la pareja.

-No están arriba- chilló Sango muy nerviosa –Inuyasha se llevó a Kagome a recorrer la cuidad- explicó con las temblorosas manos escondidas debajo de la mesa.

-Bueno, podrían habernos avisado- comentó Megumi comenzando a comer.

La expresión de Inu-no le advirtió a Kagura que él no se tragaba aquella historia, la cara de su padre tampoco demostraba mucha credibilidad. Estaban atrapadas.

-¿Piensas decirme dónde están en realidad?- preguntó Kaoru a su hija con seriedad.

La mayor de las hermanas tragó saliva con dificultad, "_lo siento Kagome_".

-Ella no quería decírtelo porque sabía que te enojarías- empezó diciendo apenada por no poder cubrir a su hermanita.

-¿A dónde han ido?- preguntó el señor Taisho intentado conservar la compostura aunque por dentro se sentía muy molesto.

Sesshomaru miró a Kagura esperando también alguna respuesta, aquella diabla no había querido decirle a dónde había ido su hermano, quizás si lo sabría podría ayudarla.

-Bueno…- balbuceó Sango –Primero tienes que prometer que no te enojarás con ella. Inuyasha la acompañó asique es imposible que algo le suceda-

-¿Acompañarla a dónde?- rugió Kaoru más preocupado que otra cosa.

Sango suspiro y sostuvo con fuerza la mano de Miroku, que Dios la ayudara… -Fue a Kioto en tren para tocar en un concierto- confesó con la mirada gacha.

El señor Higurashi pareció no reaccionar por unos momentos, lo que asustó aún más a las chicas, luego el rostro de Kaoru se puso rojo de furia y se levantó de un salto.

-¡Esa niña! ¡Voy a matarla!-

-Tranquilo papá, por una vez en su vida déjala hacer algo que ella quiera- intentó calmarlo Kagura con serenidad.

-Tu hija tiene razón querido- afirmó Megumi apoyando su cálida mano sobre el hombro de su esposo –Kagome ansiaba mucho tocar y nosotros no se lo permitimos, sin embargo ella aceptó casarse-

Volvió a sentarse con un hondo suspiro meditando que haría con aquella rebelde, no podía enojarse tanto con ella ya que por suerte no había ido sola…

-Está bien- bufó al final –No le diré nada esta vez pero para la próxima tendrá que consultarme primero-

&&&&&&&&&&

Ya era de noche en la ciudad de Kioto, Kagome salía del bar junto a Inuyasha y el resto de la banda con las mejillas encendidas de alegría, había tocado en aquel lugar y a la gente le había encantado, lo mejor de todo fue que habían cerrado un trato con el dueño del local para presentarse cuatro o cinco veces al mes.

-Eso estuvo genial- comentó Ayame mientras caminaba por la calle disfrutando de la suave brisa nocturna –Creo que les gustamos-

-¿Bromeas? Los han dejado anonadados- rió Inuyasha sosteniendo con fuerza la cintura de su novia.

La Higurashi se limitó a asentir, sumergida totalmente en un mar de dicha y felicidad.

-Bueno ¿ustedes tiene que volver a Osaka no?- preguntó Hoyo distraídamente.

-Diablos, es cierto- masculló Inuyasha acordándose de aquel detalle.

-¿A qué hora salía el tren?- le preguntó Kagome algo asustada de haberlo perdido.

-A las diez pero no te preocupes, todavía tenemos veinte minutos para llegar a la estación-

-Bien, nosotras también debemos irnos- suspiró Rin –Mucha suerte a los dos- se despidió abrazándolos, luego se marchó hacia el otro lado de la calle acompañada por Ayame y Yuka.

-Creo que yo debería irme- sonrió Hoyo –Nos veremos luego- finalizó tirando del brazo a un nada contento Koga que no quería irse.

-Adiós Kagome- saludó el morocho obviando completamente al ambarino.

Una vez solos comenzaron a andar por la desierta calle rumbo a la estación ya que por suerte esta estaba a unas pocas cuadras.

-¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a tu amiguito?- preguntó Inuyasha con enfado.

-No es nada Inu, solo que Koga está celoso- le explicó Kagome aferrándose del brazo del Taisho.

-¿Celoso de ti?-

-Sí, podría decirse que tuvimos algo en el pasado-

-Estuvieron juntos-

-Más o menos, nunca fue una relación formal-

-Bien espero que sea cosa del pasado, ahora eres mía y no te comparto- finalizó el con arrogancia.

&&&&&&&&&&

-¿A qué hora crees que lleguen?- preguntó Sango que estaba recostada en su cama al lado de Miroku.

-No lo sé, tu hermana dijo que posiblemente llegarán mañana-

-Eso espero, papá todavía sigue algo enojado y no quisiera otra pelea entre ellos dos-

-No creo que ocurra nada Sango- alentó el morocho abrazándola –Igualmente yo también espero que todo esté enfriado para cuando Kagome llegue-

4:20 p.m.

La menor de las Higurashi´s entro lo más silenciosa posible dentro de la residencia Taisho, al parecer todos dormían y no quería que nadie se despertara, Inuyasha la siguió por detrás entrando a la sala en puntitas de pie. Al pasar hacia las escaleras divisaron un papel blanco sobre la mesa de la cocina, Kagome muy intrigada se acercó a leerlo antes de irse a dormir:

_Kagome: sabemos a dónde has ido, pero igualmente vamos a dejarlo pasar por esta vez. De todas formas no te alegres demasiado, mañana tendremos una larga charla._

_Te queremos. Tus padres._

-Diablos- bufó muy por lo bajo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el ambarino mientras ambos subían las escaleras hacia la habitación.

-Voy a matar a mis hermanas, mis padres se enteraron- explicó dejándose caer sobre la cama.

-Bueno pero al parecer no fue tan grave ya que no estaban esperándonos en la puerta- dijo él mientras se acercaba al armario –Enseguida vuelvo- dijo tomando su ropa de dormir para dirigirse al baño.

La muchacha se quedó pensativa por unos segundos hasta que una suave melodía la distrajo de sus cavilaciones, reconoció aquel tono como el móvil de Inuyasha y sabiendo que el estaba en el cuarto de al lado probablemente no lo escucharía. Se levantó de un salto y se acercó al escritorio donde el aparato no cesaba de chillar, no sabía muy bien si abrirlo o no pero debía hacer algo antes de que aquel ruidito despertara a toda la casa.

"Nuevo mensaje de Kikio", Kagome se preguntaba quién sería aquella chica que osaba escribirle a Inuyasha a esas horas de la madrugada, al final su curiosidad la venció y no resistió a leer aquella misiva:

"_Inu te extraño mucho, todavía tenemos una cita pendiente y no puedo esperar… Te veré mañana, te quiero"._

-Oh no-


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos!!! Bueno, para los que no sabes leer ingles les informo primero que nada que Break up significa ruptura, separación... para los que ya se van haciendo una idea les dejo el cap, jeje espero que les guste

* * *

Capítulo nueve: Break up

Kikio… Kikio… Kikio… La pobre Kagome no paraba de preguntarse quién era aquella mujer, al final había decidido no preguntarle nada a Inuyasha y hacer como que nada había pasado, pero la intriga la estaba matando por dentro y tenía la ligera sensación de que la sola mención de aquel nombre traería grandes problemas.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó sin muchos ánimos, lo que había pasado la noche anterior más el viaje en tren y el mensaje en el móvil de su novio la habían dejado totalmente agotada, más todavía lo era el hecho de que sus padres quería hablar largo y tendido con ella sobre la pequeña escapada a Kioto y aquel no era un buen momento para ello.

-Buenos días Kag- saludó Inuyasha al entrar en la habitación y encontrarla sentada en su cama. El ambarino se había levantado hacía unos minutos y había bajado a buscar un vaso de agua.

-Buenos días- saludó ella lo más normal que le fue posible, sabía que nada estaba bien pero igualmente no quería hacer un escándalo sin estar totalmente segura de lo que él se traía entre manos… la muchacha sentía una ligera opresión en el estómago al verlo parado tan feliz frente a ella como si su presencia le alegrara el día, pero la noche anterior ese mensaje le había demostrado que todo podía llegar a ser una completa y vil farsa.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el muchacho al notar la actitud distante de la joven. Inuyasha intuía que algo pasaba, antes de acostarse había intentado acercarse a ella para besarla pero se lo había impedido, algo no andaba muy bien…

-Sí, estoy bien- respondió levantándose de un salto para salir lo más rápido posible del cuarto.

&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Kagome llegó?- pregunto Kagura al bajar a desayunar, sus padres ya estaban sentados en la mesa junto a los señores Taisho y al parecer Miroku y Sango todavía dormían.

-Si, llegaron en la madrugada- le respondió su madre con una sonrisa calmada.

La muchacha asintió y se sentó mientras que Sesshomaru baja las escaleras sin prisa alguna y se acomodaba a su lado como acostumbraba a hacerlo. Minutos después se lograron escuchar unos pasos acelerados que se acercaban y la imagen de la Higurashi menor se dejó ver en el marco de la puerta, Kagura se extrañó al verle el rostro, parecía muy cansada y… ¿triste?, sin duda algo había pasado.

-Buenos días hija- saludó Kaoru consciente de que ella no se encontraba muy feliz que digamos.

-Hola- saludó ella con la voz algo entrecortada, se acercó con pasos inseguros hacia la mesa y se sentó al lado de su madre quien la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Kagome se esperaba el sermón más largo de su vida, pero este tardaba demasiado en llegar, al parecer sus padres habían notado que no era el momento para hablar.

-¿Dormiste bien?- indagó Izayoi, era una pregunta que tranquilamente podía contestarse por sí misma ya que la muchacha tenía unas muy marcadas ojeras por debajo de los ojos.

-Mas o menos- suspiró la Higurashi –Me despertaba cada dos segundos- explicó con una forzada sonrisa, aquello era mentira que ya que ni siquiera había logrado dormirse hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

Kagura frunció el ceño al oír aquello, si había algo en lo que su hermana no sirviera era en mentir, tenía que averiguar que era lo que había pasado para poder hacer algo al respecto.

Inuyasha bajó unos minutos después con una sonrisa en el rostro, todo lo contrario al pésimo humor de Kagome, aquello confundió a todos ya que si habían estado peleando o algo parecido supuestamente los dos tendrían que estar muy mal ¿cierto?

-Hola- saludó el ambarino sentándose al lado de Kagome con toda naturalidad mientras ella hacía lo posible para no mirarlo.

Inu no miró a la pareja de forma escrutadora, era muy raro ver a uno de ellos totalmente derrumbado mientras que el otro se comportaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido, fuese lo que fuese necesitaba saber que había pasado.

-¿Está todo en orden?- preguntó no muy seguro de si eran las palabras correctas.

-Perfectamente- respondió el Taisho mientras que el rostro de la muchacha se contraía en una triste mueca y sólo se limitaba a asentir.

-Chicos hoy iremos a recorrer un poco la ciudad, Miroku y Sango vienen con nosotros ¿Qué les parece?- les pregunto Megumi a las dos parejas intentando aligerar un poco la tensión del momento.

Kagura y Sesshomaru se miraron por unos segundos –Iremos- aceptó la muchacha.

Kagome se levantó repentinamente mirando a su madre –Perdón, pero no me encuentro muy bien- dijo calmada mientras salía en dirección a las escaleras.

El ambarino se quedó meditando unos segundos el comportamiento de su novia pero no podía encontrarle una respuesta al problema, lo mejor era preguntárselo directamente a ella –Yo tampoco voy, me quedaré con Kag- dijo parándose a seguirla.

-Bien- suspiró Kaoru una vez que los dos se hubieran ido –Lo mejor será darles un tiempo para que arreglen sus problemas-

Los demás asintieron mientras se preparaba para salir cuanto antes.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Kag ¿Qué ocurre?- indagó el muchacho parándose frente a la muchacha que estaba sentada sobre su cama con la mirada perdida.

-Nada- respondió solamente disimulando su tristeza con una torcida sonrisa.

Inuyasha no estaba nada seguro de que aquello fuera cierto y no iba a descansar hasta que ella le digiera la verdad.

-Vamos, no soy estúpido- le dijo cortante –Sé que algo te está pasando y tiene que ver conmigo- explicó arrodillándose frente a ella para mirarla directo a los ojos.

Kagome se mordió el labio, indecisa, no sabía si lo correcto sería decirle sobre lo del mensaje de Kikio o no, su cabeza era un revuelo de pensamientos y no estaba muy segura de que el asunto fuera por buen camino.

-Inuyasha- comenzó en vos baja acariciando suavemente el mentón de este con una mano –No pasa nada, es sólo que… sigo un poco estresada por lo de ayer- mintió esperando que él no siguiera preguntando.

El muchacho la miró por unos segundos y luego sonrió, si hubiera sabido eso desde un principio…

-Está bien Kag, te entiendo- suspiró depositando un corto beso en los labios de su novia para luego pararse en dirección al cuarto de baño –Iré a darme una ducha, los demás ya se fueron asique estaremos solos toda la tarde- añadió al final.

La Higurashi suspiró dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la cama, mentirle a él no estaba nada bien pero tampoco se sentía capaz de decirle la verdad, sobretodo porque todavía quería descubrir por sí sola quién era aquella misteriosa mujer.

A los pocos minutos el móvil de Inuyasha comenzó a sonar, la muchacha esta vez decidió no contestar y se quedó recostada sobre su cama mientras la suave melodía invadía la habitación; cuando esta cesó su curiosidad la venció y se acercó hacia el escritorio sólo para averiguar quién había llamado… No se sorprendió en lo más mínimo al ver una llamada perdida de aquella tal Kikio y sin pensarlo dos veces borró la llamada del registro, no quería que esa desconocida siguiera metiéndose con Inuyasha, aunque… ¿qué pasaba si sólo era una amiga? ¿O un pariente? Tantas preguntas pasaban por su alborotada cabeza que estaban volviéndola loca. Dejó el teléfono a un lado cuando éste comenzó a sonar nuevamente, era ella otra vez, Kagome no podía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad de conocerla.

-¿Hola?- preguntó al contestar.

-¡Inu! Por fin me contestas, soy Kikio- dijo la voz suave de una mujer.

-No, Inu se está bañando, soy Kagome- respondió ella nerviosa de que el Taisho apareciera en cualquier momento.

-¿Kagome? Inuyasha no me ha hablado de ti ¿eres su prima acaso?- preguntó la mujer con tono inexpresivo.

-No, yo soy…-

-Bueno en fin, dile a Inu que iré más tarde, bye- interrumpió sin dejar que Kagome terminara su frase, segundos después el sonido de la llamada finalizada se dejó escuchar.

La menor de las Higurashi´s estaba indignada, que mujer más descortés, volvió a su cama suspirando derrotada, esa tal Kikio no la había dejado terminar de hablar y por lo tanto no le había dejado en claro que ELLA era la novia de Inuyasha, por otro lado la chica le había dicho que iría más tarde, no podía dejar pasar el momento para aclarar las cosas.

Minutos después, Inuyasha volvió de bañarse vestido solamente con unos pantalones de entrecasa negros, estaba descalzo y con el torso desnudo… aquello habría avergonzado de sobremanera a Kagome, pero la muchacha estaba demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos como para preocuparse por la desnudez de su novio. Suspirando se acercó a él con pasos silenciosos y depositó un casto beso en sus labios, necesitaba distraerse y la mejor solución era la televisión de la sala.

&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Qué crees que les pasa a Inuyasha y a mi hermana?- preguntó Sango a Miroku mientras ambos caminaban por la calle tomados de la mano, se había separado del resto hacía unos minutos para poder conversar tranquilos.

-No lo sé- suspiró el morocho –Pero no creo que sea nada bueno- agregó mirándola fijamente.

Era un día precioso, pero el muchacho se sentía de un humor terrible y por nada en el mundo quería lastimar a Sango si decía algo que no debía, tenía que contener ese mal genio al menos hasta que se le pasara.

-Según Kagura, Kagome estaba muy triste, pero Inuyasha parecía de lo más normal- explicó Sango claramente confundida con aquellos hechos.

-Posiblemente Inuyasha haya hecho algo que molestó a Kagome sin darse cuenta y ella está enojada sin que él lo note- opinó él mirando hacia otro lado.

La Higurashi notó que su novio no estaba muy bien que digamos, todas las mañanas se levantaba con una sonrisa en el rostro pero esta vez había amanecido con el seño fruncido y una expresión fastidiada, _"Hoy no es mi día, eso es todo" _le había dicho al instante en que ella preguntó porqué esa cara.

-Ojala que todo se ponga bien- murmuró mirando hacia el suelo.

-Eso espero- secundó él apretando el agarre en la mano de la muchacha y acariciándola con el pulgar.

&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru y Kagura estaban sentados en el interior de una heladería, hacía varios minutos que ninguno de los dos hablaba y eso ponía algo nerviosa a la muchacha. Habían ido a parar allí ya que necesitaban separarse por un rato de sus charlatanes progenitores después de que Miroku y Sango los abandonaran; Kagura disfrutaba de un delicioso helado de vainilla mientras que el Taisho se limitaba a sorber con lentitud su café amargo.

La muchacha suspiró un poco cansada del silencio, sabía que a él no le molestaba en absoluto y que podía pasar horas y horas a su lado simulando ser una estatua leonina con sus penetrantes e intimidantes ojos dorados pero a ella de vez en cuando le agradaba entablar algún tipo de charla que disminuyera la tensión.

-Hace un poco de calor por aquí- opinó mirándolo de reojo, en efecto el día estaba muy caluroso y se pronosticaba una intensa lluvia a la tarde noche debido al sofocante día.

-Es cierto- dijo él sin mirarla mientras se arremangaba un poco más su fina camisa negra.

Kagura lo contempló por unos momentos, era tan…perfecto. Ella necesitaba con todo su ser poder tener una larga conversación con él, era lo que más anhelaba, pero Sesshomaru cada vez parecía ser más reacio a ella y le contestaba siempre de forma seria.

Por su parte, el mayor de los Taisho se sentía un estúpido (cosa muy difícil de aceptar para él), no sabía cuál era la maldita razón que lo impulsaba a ser tan duro con Kagura y a responderle de esa manera, el no quería eso pero inevitablemente repelía los intentos de la muchacha de acercarse a él y era conciente de que la pobre Higurashi estaba fatigada de intentarlo…

&&&&&&&&&&

19:30 p.m.

No había nada interesante para ver, Kagome hacía casi tres horas que pasaba los canales de la televisión con gesto aburrido y totalmente en otra, hacia un día endemoniadamente caluroso y agradecía con toda su alma de que al parecer algunas nubes habían comenzado a cubrir el cielo y se esperaba que lloviera.

Inuyasha estaba en la mesa del comedor ordenando los apuntes de su universidad ya que no había mucho más por hacer en una tarde tan calurosa.

Unos minutos después sonó el timbre de la casa con insistencia, Kagome se levantó del sillón con el cuerpo agarrotado de haber pasado mucho tiempo en una misma posición y se dirigió a la puerta con pasos lentos.

-¿Vas tú?- le preguntó Inuyasha desde la cocina.

-Si- respondió ella mientras se disponía a correrle el seguro a la entrada, ¿quién sería?

La Higurashi menor abrió la puerta lentamente, frente a ella se encontraba una mujer alta y de especto serio que la miraba desdeñosa, tenía unos ojos parecidos a los suyos y llevaba el azabache cabello recogido en una trenza, era flaca como un palillo y llevaba un vestido que apenas cubría sus piernas, Kagome dudó al principio al pensar que ella podría ser Kikio…

-Hola- dijo con casi una inexistente sonrisa –Tú debes de ser Kikio- agregó todavía sin dejarla entrar, había varios puntos que aclarar primero.

-Hola, tú eres Kagome ¿cierto?- preguntó con desinterés, continuó hablando sin dejarla responder –La prima de Inuyasha, ¿él está?- dijo rápidamente auto invitándose a pasar ante la mirada atónita de la muchacha.

Por si fuera poco, el Taisho estaba intrigado de saber quién era el que había llegado y se cercó a la sala para toparse con Kagome y Kikio mirándolo, una totalmente confundida y con la mirada exigente de una explicación, y la otra sonriente mientras que se le acercaba con paso decidido.

Kagome intentó hablar, quería decirle a aquella invasora que ella era la novia de Inu, pero Kikio había pasado totalmente de ella y cada vez estaba más cerca del muchacho, abrió los labios dispuesta a frenarla pero nuevamente la voz carente de sentimiento de esa mujer la interrumpió:

-¡Inuyasha! Te extrañé- dijo mientras se le colgaba del cuello y lo obligaba a sujetarla de la cintura al casi perder el equilibrio.

Aquello era demasiado, la morocha estaba furiosa y miraba a Inuyasha esperando que el hiciera algo, pero nada… él se quedó ahí con las manos en la cintura de otra como si fuera un hermoso espectáculo al que Kagome se moría por ver.

-Yo…- empezó a decir dispuesta a separarlos.

-¡Nunca más te olvides de llamarme! Me sentí abandonada- la odiosa mujer hablaba como si ella fuera sólo otro mueble más en la sala –Te amo Inuyasha, y sé que tu también- dijo finalmente.

Kagome se sentía mareada, aquella confesión era mucho más de lo que podía soportar… o tal vez no era todo.

Inuyasha estaba anonadado, podía sentir la insistente y desilusionada mirada de su novia taladrándolo, y también a Kikio que restregaba su cuerpo con el de él.

De repente, en el momento menos esperado, Kikio buscó los labios del Taisho y lo besó con pasión dejando a los otros dos totalmente descolocados.

Suficiente, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer desde los ojos de la Higurashi, había sido usada como un trapo viejo y ella, pobre ingenua, no lo había notado, desde un principio él sólo quería divertirse.

El ambarino sintió los labios de Kikio sobre los suyos y su mundo comenzó a derrumbarse, aquello era un error gigante, abrió los ojos escandalizado y contempló el dolor puro en aquellos hermosos ojos chocolate, necesitaba decirle que no era lo que ella pensaba, pero la otra mujer lo tenía fuertemente agarrado del cuello y no podía moverse.

Kagome se giró hacia la puerta sintiéndose de más en aquella escena, el cielo acompañaba su tristeza descargando sobre la ciudad una torrencial lluvia que se había largado minutos antes, sujetó el pomo con fuerza y lo abrió de un tirón para luego salir corriendo lo más lejos que le fuera posible…

-¡¡Kagome!!- gritó el peliplateado soltándose rápidamente del agarre de Kikio, no… no podía perderla ahora…

&&&&&&&&&&

-Está lloviendo a cántaros- opinó Sango cubriéndose de la tormenta debajo del techo de un local. Miroku estaba a su lado con la mirada perdida sin responderle, parecía ausente.

La muchacha se calló, y miró hacia otro lado, esa indiferencia de su parte era algo a lo que no se podía acostumbrar.

-¿Miroku?- dijo después de unos minutos, sólo una palabra era lo que necesitaba, quería escuchar su alegre voz.

El morocho siguió callado, a unos metros de ellos había un grupo de muchachas que chillaban al haberse mojado e intentaban resguardarse bajo techo; Miroku las miraba sin ninguna expresión aparente pero el hecho de que las observara a ellas enojó un poco a la Higurashi.

-Miroku- dije seriamente tocándole el brazo con un dedo, el muchacho parpadeó y la miró bufando.

-¿Qué?- indagó secamente, sabía que aquel trato dañaba a su novia pero se sentía de muy mal humor como para preocuparse.

Sango frunció el ceño y su corazón se contrajo -¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó suavemente ya que si se enojaba más de la cuenta no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos.

-No me ocurre nada Sango- le contestó él volviendo su vista a las chicas del otro lado.

Sango suspiró y sin importar que la lluvia la empapara entera comenzó a caminar por la calle cruzándose a la otra vereda, quería irse a casa y olvidar el trato de Miroku hacia ella.

El muchacho sintió que se había ido de su lado y cuando volteó a verla la encontró caminando muy alejada de él.

-¡Sango!- gritó mientras corría tras ella para alcanzarla, la tormenta se desata furiosa sobre ellos y en menos de un minuto sus ropas estaban completamente mojadas.

-¡Qué!- dijo ella liberando toda su frustración sin dejar de andar con paso apresurado para llegar a la casa cuanto antes.

-¡Oye! ¡No me grites!- le reprochó él caminando a la par.

-¿Por qué no hacerlo?- preguntó ella sarcásticamente –Lo único que has hecho en todo el día ha sido contestarme de mala forma y tener esa cara de perro- recriminó ella con los ojos empañados por contener las lágrimas.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Pero he estado intentando no tratarte de mala manera!- le dijo él gritando al igual que ella.

-¡Si no estabas de buen humor tranquilamente te podías haber quedado!- gruñó ella caminando cada vez más rápido -¡Me ahorrarías el disgusto!- gritó rompiendo a llorar.

Aquel hecho dañó a Miroku mucho más de lo que esperaba, pero a la vez se sentía muy enfadado de que ella no pudiera entenderlo.

-¡Vamos Sango! ¡No llores!-

-¡Cállate!- sollozó la morocha -¡Estuve soportando tu humor toda la maldita tarde y ya no puedo aguantarlo! ¡Me lastimas demasiado!- explicó sin molestarse en secar las lágrimas que resbalaban de sus mejillas, la lluvia se encargaría de camuflarlas.

El morocho estaba furioso, pero no con ella, sino con él por ser tan estúpido

-¡Al parecer no puedes estar conmigo porque no soy bueno para ti!- le gritó en un ataque de furia, se quedó callado de repente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, el no quería…

Sango se detuvo en seco y lo miró con los ojos hinchados por el llanto, no podía estar diciéndolo en serio -¿Este es el final no?- preguntó en un hilo de voz.

No podía seguir mostrándose débil ante él, ella no era así, comenzó a caminar nuevamente con pasos decididos.

-Sango, espera- susurró Miroku apenado de lo que había dicho sin moverse de su lugar con la vista clavada en la espalda de la chica.

-Basta ya, al parecer yo tampoco soy suficiente para ti…- dijo seriamente sin voltear a mirarlo, sabía que si lo hacía volvería a llorar y no podía permitirlo –Adiós Miroku…- murmuró alejándose bajo la tormentosa lluvia.

…¿Por qué tenía que terminar así?...

&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Crees que parará para que podamos irnos?- preguntó la mayor de las Higurashi´s observando la lluvia desde el interior de la heladería, Sesshomaru se encontraba a su espalda y la miraba detenidamente.

-Puede ser- dijo, desviando la mirada y acercándose hacia donde antes había estado sentado.

Kagura decidió que ya era el momento de acabar con eso, estaba harta de hablarle a la pared, frunció el ceño totalmente decidida a decirle todo lo que debía al imponente ser que tenía en frente.

-Sesshomaru- dijo fríamente sentándose a su lado para mirarlo directamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el ambarino muy extrañado del comportamiento de la mujer.

Ella bufó liberando su frustración –Estoy cansada- suspiró.

-No podemos irnos ahora, llueve demasiado- le explicó el muchacho.

Kagura volvió a bufar –No seas tonto, no quiero irme. Estoy cansada de intentar hablar contigo y que siempre termines evitándome- explicó ante la atenta mirada del peliplateado.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?- pregunto el Taisho totalmente impávido.

Eso molestó mucho a la castaña –Tiene que decirme si realmente vale la pena que yo me esfuerce en conversar contigo- dijo intentando mantener la calma.

Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros, nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras y no lo seria en aquel momento; lo que él no sabía es que solamente una frase habría bastado para que la relación no se viniera abajo.

La muchacha se levantó de repente y tomó su bolso, luego miró al hombre insensible que la observaba callado.

-Está bien, no puedo seguir así Sesshomaru, esto no funciona- dijo seriamente, aunque por dentro quisiera morirse.

-Creo que es lo correcto- dijo él en el mismo tono, no quería que eso sucediera pero si era lo que ella quería que así fuera, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado mientras prendía un cigarrillo e intentaba olvidarse del nudo en su estómago… ya todo estaba dicho.

Kagura asintió con pesadez y luego se dirigió a la salida sin mirar atrás… "Adiós, Sesshomaru"…


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todas! bueno primero que nada muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews, creo qe los consteste a todos pero por si las dudas me saltie alguno, me tarde un poqito menos en este cap porqe al parecer la inspiracion esta haciendo amagos de volveer jeje, debe ser lo que se estan terminando las clases... bue, espero que les guste este cap qe me salio algo sombrio pero, confien en mi, el final feliz va a llegar, pero se hace esperar, disfruten....

* * *

Capítulo 10: Después de la tormenta

"_¿Por qué todo tiene que derrumbarse de un momento a otro?"_

Kagome estaba resguardada bajo un pequeño techo de una tienda cerrada, no se había alejado mucho de la casa, sólo unas pocas cuadras, porque sabía que podía perderse con mucha facilidad, pero aquel lugar era el mejor sitio en el que podía estar en ese momento, completamente sola y con tiempo suficiente para lamentarse de su estupidez…

La lluvia caía furiosa por toda la ciudad y no daba señales de amainar, ella miraba las gruesas gotas golpear con furia sobre el asfalto de la calle mientras se abrazaba las rodillas sentada contra una vidriera y descansaba el rostro empapado de lágrimas sobre las dobladas piernas.

Se concedió unos minutos más para sentirse miserable mientras el clima acompañaba su dolor y luego se secó las mejillas con un ademán brusco, no lloraría más por quién no lo merecía, esperaba que fuera feliz con la otra mujer y se olvidara de ella, como si nunca hubiese existido…

"_Sólo será fácil para él" _pensó suspirando mientras sentía un nuevo nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con descargarse en otro intenso llanto.

Miró hacia la oscuridad absoluta del cielo y dedujo que debían ser casi las diez de la noche, seguramente sus padres ya habían regresado junto con sus hermanas y debía de estar preocupados, pero lo que menos le apetecía era regresar a aquella casa en dónde los recuerdos la asaltarían como afiladas cuchillas en el estómago.

Se limitaría a esperar a que la lluvia cesara y luego vería que hacer, no se estaba tan mal en aquel solitario lugar, sobre todo cuando buscaba alejarse de cierta persona…

&&&&&&&&&&

Sango llegó a la casa ya un poco más calmada, la larga caminata le había despejado un poco la cabeza y se sentía más controlada de sí misma, abrió la puerta con sigilo rogando que sus progenitores no hubieran regresado ya.

Para su gran alivio no los vio por ningún lado, pero lo que no esperaba encontrarse era a Inuyasha sentado sobre el sofá con la cabeza entre las manos y los hombros caídos, tenía un aspecto tan abatido que se le contrajo el estómago en un puño, algo había pasado, algo muy malo…

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó apresurada mientras se acercaba a él con prisa y se arrodillaba a su lado, le dedicó una intensa mirada a toda la sala dándose cuenta de que faltaba alguien -¿Dónde está Kagome?-

-Se ha ido- murmuró muy por lo bajo, Sango se estremeció al escuchar el sonido de su vos, parecía… sin vida.

-¿Por qué Inu? ¿A dónde ha ido?- inquirió algo asustada mientras lo sostenía de la barbilla para que alzara los ojos y así poder verlo mejor, lo que encontró en aquellos profundos pozos ámbares la dejó sin respiración por unos segundos, había tanta tristeza y enojo en ellos…

-Se fue por mi culpa…- habló con tono apagado y carente de sentimiento –A dónde… no lo sé- estás últimas palabras las pronunció con esfuerzo mientras el rostro se le contraía en una mueca de sufrimiento que duró lo que un latido de corazón, luego volvió a tornarse inexpresivo.

-¿Qué ocurrió Inuyasha?- se sentó a su lado, importándole muy poco estar toda empapada, y le sostuvo fuertemente una de sus temblorosas manos.

-Yo… es difícil de explicar-

-Vamos Inu, puedes contármelo- le alentó dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno yo…- su semblante cambió cuando se volvió a mirarla, al parecer había decidido abrirse a ella –Antes de que ustedes llegaran yo había conseguido una cita con una de las mujeres más hermosas de la ciudad, pero tuve que cancelarla ya que mi padre no quería que viera a otras mujeres- comenzó relatando con la mirada clavada en un punto lejano.

Sango escuchaba atenta, ya dándose una idea de a dónde se dirigía la historia.

-La verdad fue que nunca sentí por Kikio más que una simple atracción física, y en el momento en que conocí a tu hermana supe que nunca había estado enamorado antes- un lastimoso suspiró se le escapó inevitablemente –Fui un estúpido al no haberle dicho todo claramente a Kikio, ella solo sabía que no podía verme con ella porque tenía visitas en mi casa, cuando en realidad debería haberle explicado que había encontrado a la persona más fantástica del mundo-

Su mirada vagó hacia Sango de un rápido movimiento para poder ver su expresión, la muchacha permanecía inmóvil escuchando atentamente.

-No sé muy bien cómo fue que pasó, pero Kagome supo de la existencia de Kikio aunque no me dijo nada… Tampoco supe de que Kikio había llamado a mi celular mientras yo estaba en la ducha y Kagome le atendió, Kikio suele ser muy irrespetuosa cuando se lo propone y no le dio tiempo a tu hermana para decirle que era mi novia, ella sacó sus propias erradas conclusiones y creyó que Kagome era mi prima-

Sango bufó sin poder evitarlo, ni siquiera conocía a la mujer pero tenía la ligera impresión de que le caería muy mal.

Inuyasha siguió obviando el gesto de la Higurashi –Kagome se calló todo lo que estaba pasando y me mintió diciendo que su humor era por el estrés del viaje a Kioto, en un principio no podía creer aquello, pero sonaba tan convincente que terminé aceptando aquella farsa… Todo se vino abajo cuando Kikio decidió dejarse caer por aquí…- la voz se le cortó a causa del enojo y sus manos se crisparon en puños mientras apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula.

-¿Qué pasó cuando Kikio vino Inuyasha?- le preguntó temerosa de saber la respuesta.

-Ella… ella se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó mientras Kagome estaba en frente mirándonos- confesó con la voz cargada de amargura –Tu hermana no se merecía ver eso, sigo sin poder olvidarme el tormento que había en sus ojos… Aparté a Kikio de un solo manotazo cuando vi a Kagome marcharse con las lágrimas derramándose sobre su rostro, pero cuando salí a buscarla no logré encontrarla- la tristeza en su mirada se acentuó al decir aquello y su respiración se aceleró en un jadeo constante.

Sango no podía creérselo, todo aquello parecía tan irreal, tan… ficticio. La relación de Inu y Kag se había terminado tan rápido como había empezado, al igual que la suya… Se obligó a no pensar en eso.

-Debes darle un tiempo para que piense todo lo que pasó Inuyasha, han sido demasiadas emociones por un día- le aconsejó frotando su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Él asintió un poco contrariado por el consejo pero sabía que no tenía otra opción.

-No voy a ir a buscarla, pero necesito un tiempo para estar sólo, saldré a caminar un rato- explicó parándose lentamente para encaminarse hacia la salida.

-Pero… está lloviendo Inu, vas a mojarte- intentó persuadirlo de que se quedara pero sabía que no le haría caso.

-Más mojado que tú no creo que llegue a estar, ve a darte un baño Sango, o tú vas a ser la enferma- sonrió sin ningún atisbo de diversión en la expresión y giró el pomo de la puerta con un rápido movimiento –Gracias por todo- susurró antes de desaparecer hacia la interminable lluvia.

Sango suspiró y se levantó del sofá con la intención de hacerle caso al ambarino _"¿Acaso esto puede ir de mal en peor?"_.

Se giró rumbo a las escaleras cuando un fuerte portazo en la puerta de entrada la alertó de la llegada de alguien, al parecer Inuyasha lo había pensado dos veces y había llegado a la conclusión de que era una estupidez salir con un clima así.

-¿Cambiaste de ide…?- se calló al instante en que su mirada se clavó en la persona que había entrado -¿Kagura?-

La mayor de las Higurashi´s parecía estar hecha de piedra, parada al lado del sofá con las ropas empapadas y una mirada sombría adornándole el oscurecido rostro.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó la castaña acercándose rápidamente al cuerpo inerte de su hermana.

-Sango…- la voz de la muchacha se igualaba a la de Inuyasha, sin vida y carente de cualquier sentimiento.

-¿Qué pasa Kagura? Por Dios estás helada, tienes que darte un baño caliente- le aconsejó guiándola hacia las escaleras, mientras caminaban Sango la sostenía de los hombros ya que daba la sensación de que se desmoronaría en cualquier momento.

-Sesshomaru y yo terminamos- le explicó sin mirarla, al parecer Kagura intentaba mostrarse muy segura de sí misma, como que nada había ocurrido, pero Sango sabía que por dentro su hermana quería llorar hasta el cansancio.

Sango no dijo nada, llegaron al cuarto de baño y comenzó lentamente a quitarle las ropas mojadas a Kagura, ella sabía cómo debía sentirse, hacía muy poco que le había ocurrido lo mismo.

-¿Tú estás bien?- le preguntó la mayor metiéndose dentro de la ducha caliente.

-Yo… también terminé con Miroku- comentó sentándose al lado de la bañera con el mentón sobre las rodillas y un nudo en la garganta por contener las lágrimas que no lloraría.

-Maldición, que día horrible ¿no?- preguntó intentando sonar alegre sin buenos resultados –Por cierto ¿dónde está Kagome?- preguntó extrañada de no haber visto a su hermana menor por la casa.

La mirada que le dirigió Sango fue suficiente para comprender lo que había sucedido.

-¿Ella e Inuyasha…?- comenzó con una nota de horro en la voz.

-Sí, es una larga historia pero Kagome salió hace varias horas y todavía no ha vuelto-

-Maldición, hoy no era nuestro día de suerte- suspiró apretando los puños -¿Crees que debamos pedirle a papá regresar a casa?-

-No lo sé- murmuró la castaña algo pensativa –Tendremos que esperar hasta que Kagome regrese y decidirlo, es posible que papá acepte volver por nuestro bien-

-Es posible, por Dios no podré ver a Sesshomaru a la cara nunca más- se lamentó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-Ni yo a Miroku, le h gritado tantas cosas que ya ni puedo recordarlas-

-¿Tu gritándole? Debes haber estado muy enojada o triste- se asombró la mayor sentándose en el interior de la bañera mientras el agua recorría su agarrotado cuerpo consecuencia del frío polar del exterior.

-No te das una idea de lo mal que estaba- dijo mirando hacia un punto fijo para no derramar ni una sola gota del dolor que sentía y no pensaba demostrar, porque llorar la hacía débil.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en Kagome- habló la mayor luego de unos silenciosos minutos en que sólo se escuchaba el estridente sonido de la ducha abierta y de la lluvia golpeando con fuerza el techo de la casa -¿Estará bien?-

-A mi también me preocupa, me crucé con Inuyasha al llegar y él estaba demasiado mal para mi gusto, tenía una expresión tan mortificada-

-Pero, ¿qué sucedió en realidad?- preguntó saliendo de la bañera y envolviéndose el cuerpo con una toalla, luego caminó hacia su cuarto con su hermana siguiéndole los pasos.

Sango se dejó caer sobre la cama de Kagura –Todo empezó ayer…-

&&&&&&&&&&

Dos horas después, 12:00 a.m.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?- preguntó Izayoi entrando con pausa dentro de la vivienda seguida de su esposo y los señores Higurashi.

Un ruido descendiente de pasos se escucharon desde las escaleras y ante ellos aparecieron Kagura y Sango con los rostros serios y los cuerpos tensos.

-¿Qué sucede Kagura?- preguntó Kaoru mirando a su hija mayor -¿Dónde está Kagome y los chicos?- cuestionó barriendo la estancia con la mirada sin encontrar a quiénes buscaba.

-No están, papá debemos hablar con ustedes- le dijo la muchacha señalando el sofá, los cuatro mayores tomaron asiento sin protestar preocupados por lo que podía haber pasado.

-Por favor explíquennos que está pasando- pidió Inu no frotándose las manos en un gesto de nerviosismo.

Sango carraspeó con intención de empezar ella primero –Miroku y yo hemos roto- les explicó sin rodeos, el rostro de su madre se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto y tristeza mientras se aferraba a la mano de su padre.

-Sesshomaru y yo, también- habló Kagura sin vacilación.

-No puede ser- susurró Izayoi –¿No me irán a decir que Inuyasha y Kagome…?-

-Sí- interrumpió Sango mirando con rabia al suelo y apretando los puños –Ellos también han terminado.

Un espantoso silencio siguió a las anteriores declaraciones, Inu no y Kaoru se miraron sin saber muy bien que decir mientras que sus esposas intentaban asimilar la bomba que les había caído encima.

-¿Dónde esta tu hermana, Sango?- le preguntó el señor Taisho

-No lo sabemos, se fue hace demasiado tiempo y fuera llueve como si se cayera el cielo- les explicó a todos, Megumi contuvo el aliento y una solitaria lágrima se derramó de sus ojos.

-¿Y Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y Miroku?- hablo Izayoi conteniendo el llanto.

Kagura la miró enojada consigo misma por causarle tanto dolor –Sesshomaru se quedó en la heladería en dónde estábamos, todavía no ha vuelto-

-Miroku y yo tomamos caminos diferentes luego de pelearnos, el tampoco ha vuelto aún- habló Sango con la voz algo entrecortada mientras recordaba aquel horrible momento.

-¿E Inuyasha…?- preguntó Inu no con una seriedad extraña en él.

-Se fue cuando yo llegué, me dijo que necesitaba pensar y relajarse- le explicó parándose de repente ya que el ambiente era demasiado tenso y no podía soportarlo más, se acercó a la ventana para observar la lluvia con gesto ausente.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Kaoru?- le preguntó su esposa.

El señor Higurashi miró a Kagura -¿Tú que piensas que es mejor?-

-Creo que debemos irnos papá, no seré capaz de mirar a Sesshomaru por un tiempo- opinó segura de que era lo correcto.

Kaoru miró a Inu no –Yo creo que es lo mejor, nos iremos en cuanto Kagome regrese y discutiremos el asunto del matrimonio más tarde-

El Taisho asintió –Estoy de acuerdo, es lo más conveniente-

Izayoi no pudo contenerlo más y un lastimoso sollozo se le escapó del pecho, se levantó con rapidez y desapareció por las escaleras con Megumi siguiéndola.

-Maldición- masculló Kagura –Esto no debería estar pasando-

-Claro que no jovencita, pero todo pasa por una razón- la calmó Inu no parándose con lentitud –Creo que tienen un equipaje que preparar, ya es tarde y su hermana no debe tardar en volver- les aconsejó a ambas para luego hacerle una seña a su amigo y juntos dirigirse hacia su oficina.

Sango y Kagura se miraron en silencio por unos minutos.

-Es lo mejor- habló la mayor con un gran suspiro –Tenemos maletas que ordenar-

La otra muchacha asintió nada contenta con la decisión pero sabiendo que a ella tampoco le vendría bien ver a Miroku, tenía que irse cuanto antes.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Debo confesar que nunca me lo hubiera esperado- le comentó el señor Taisho a Kaoru mientras servía dos copas de un caro vino.

-Yo tampoco Inu no, me tomó por sorpresa- acordó él aceptando el vaso que su amigo le ofrecía.

Ambos progenitores se sentaron uno en frente del otro mirándose con consternación.

-¿Qué haremos con el asunto del matrimonio?- preguntó el señor Higurashi luego de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

-Estaba penando en lo mismo y creo que debemos seguir con la idea inicial- opinó el peliplateado con los ámbares ojos centellando de puro disgusto.

-¿Entonces Sango se casará con Inuyasha, Kagome con Miroku y Kagura con Sesshomaru?-

-Exactamente, tu hija mayor tendrá el tiempo suficiente para prepararse y volver a ver a mi hijo a la cara, después de todo se casará con él de todos modos-

-Cierto, creo que no nos queda otra opción- suspiró el morocho.

-Pues no Kaoru, desgraciadamente las cosas se dieron de esta manera-

El Higurashi asintió levemente, contrariado del resultado de todo y le dio otro sorbo al vino.

-Ahora solo queda esperar a Kagome y marcharnos, será lo mejor para mis hijas-

-Será lo mejor para todos-

&&&&&&&&&&

Un fuerte soplo de viento meció con torpeza los empapados cabellos de Kagome despertándola de un intranquilo sopor al que se había sumido minutos antes, los achocolatados ojos ahora rojos de tanto llanto se abrieron con pesadez y un lastimoso suspiró se colocó entre sus labios entreabiertos.

¿Qué hora sería? Ya debía ser muy tarde y seguramente sus padres estarían muy preocupados, no quería ni imaginarse de la reprimenda que recibiría al volver a la casa.

Con lentitud se puso en pie sirviéndose como apoyo de la pared en la que antes estaba recostada, se tambaleó un poco ya que su cuerpo estaba algo agarrotado por estar en una misma posición y pestañeó un par de veces intentando despabilarse.

Comenzó a caminar con el rostro inexpresivo y los hombros caídos, parecía una muñeca sin vida movida solamente por la obligación de volver a su "hogar", que ni siquiera era suyo.

Al pasar por un desolado parque le pareció ver una plateada cabellera recostada sobre uno de los mojados bancos, pero su cerebro se negaba a reconocer el dueño de aquel pelo, era demasiado el dolor como para reaccionar.

&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Ya tienes todo?- le preguntó Sango a su hermana, reuniéndose con ella en la sala.

La mayor miraba por la ventana a la espera de ver a Kagome regresar, pero hacía un tiempo que nada aparecía por la oscurecida calle.

-Sí, tampoco tenía demasiado que acomodar, casi ni había desempacado- se explicó señalando a las dos maletas que descansaban a un costado de la puerta de entrada.

Sango suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

-Ahora tenemos que esperar a que Kagome vuelva, ruego que no tarde demasiado-

-Al parecer ha escuchado tus ruegos- habló apresurada la mayor mientras se adelantaba a abrir la puerta con rapidez.

La figura empapada y encogida de Kagome se adentró al interior de la sala y su apagada mirada se paseó por el lugar a la espera de encontrar a alguien sentado sobre el sofá ¿pero a quién?

-Kagome- suspiró Sango con alivio mientras se acercaba a su hermanita menor con los brazos extendidos.

-¿Kagura, Sango?- la voz de la menor apenas era un murmullo y en él se dejaba ver todo el sufrimiento que sentía en su interior.

Ambas no se lo pensaron dos veces y abrazaron a Kagome al mismo tiempo, una unión que servía como mudo consuelo para las tres.

Kagome parpadeó intentando contener las lágrimas que se había negado a soltar y se aferró con ahínco a los brazos de sus hermanas.

-Nos vamos Kagome, ve a darte un baño y prepara tus cosas- Le dijo la mayor en vos baja luego de depositarle un corto beso sobre la cabeza –Por favor hazlo rápido-

-Lo haré- le aseguró soltándose de ella para caminar apresurada hacia las escaleras, al parecer no tendría que soportar el dolor mucho más, pronto se iría y todo quedaría bien encerrado en el pasado, donde debía estar.

&&&&&&&&&&

1 a.m.

-¿Miroku? ¿Qué haces llegando a estas horas?- le preguntó a su hermano menor al toparse con él en la entrada de la casa.

El menor lo miró con vacilación y luego suspiró derrotado.

-Debería preguntarte lo mismo a ti Sesshomaru, pero no estoy para hacer de detective, entremos y podré contártelo todo- explicó abriendo la puerta rápidamente para resguardarse de la fuerte lluvia que no cesaba.

El mayor de los Taisho´s estuvo a punto de decirle que no quería saber de su vida personal, pero lo pensó mejor ya que él también necesitaba alguien que le aconsejara con sus problemas, por una vez en su vida se comportaría como el hermano que era y lo escucharía.

Pero al entrar a la vivienda se encontraron con sus padres sentados en el sofá, ambos tenía una sombría mirada y los rostros serios.

-¿Mamá que ocurre?- le preguntó Miroku asustado acercándose a ella, le preocupó aún más descubrir las mejillas mojadas y rojas de Izayoi.

-Se han ido, hijos- habló Inu no con dureza –Los Higurashi se han ido-

-No…-

-Maldición…-

&&&&&&&&&&

2 a.m.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta de su casa extrañado de que las luces siguieran prendidas a esas horas de la madrugada, sus enrojecidos ojos miraron al interior aliviado de no encontrar a nadie por allí, seguramente todos estarían durmiendo y eso le ahorraría la explicación a sus padres.

Caminó con pasos lentos sobre el parqué sin importarle mucho estar todo empapado y subió las escaleras como un zombi, alguien sin vida.

Se alegró al ver que las luces del pasillo estaban apagadas, eso significaba que sus hermanos y sus padres dormían, y si tenía suerte probablemente Kagome siguiera despierta y podría hablar con ella para disculparse y decirle lo mucho que la amaba y que lamentaba haber sido un estúpido.

Con un poco más de esperanza en el cuerpo se acercó a su habitación rápidamente y encendió la luz con ansiedad, avanzó un paso y miró al interior de una habitación…

…Vacía…la habitación estaba vacía… no había ni un solo rastro de ella… se había ido para siempre…

* * *

¿Reviews? Son gratis!


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todooos!!! Bueno despues de mucho tiempo de espera regrese (al fin) con el capi once de esta historiaa, la verdad espero que le guste, en una parte del cap hay una cancion, bueno, se llama Victims of love de Good Charlotte. No los entretengo más, disfruten la lectura (salidas de emergencia a la derecha de la sala XD)

* * *

Capítulo 11: Sobreviviendo

-¡Basta ya!- gritó Koga dejando de tocar abruptamente, su furiosa mirada se dirigió hacia la espalda de una muchacha que parecía algo abatida –No volveré a tocar si Kagome no le pone más entusiasmo, ¡esto parece música de un funeral!- se quejó levantándose de su lugar detrás de la batería.

-Cállate idiota- le regañó Rin mirando de soslayo a su amiga –Por una vez en tu vida, compréndela-

-Koga tiene razón Rin- la voz en susurro de Kagome calló las palabras de la muchacha, todo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, muy lentamente el cuerpo de la Higurashi se volteó para mirar a todos los integrantes de la banda –Lo siento mucho chicos, intentaré hacerlo mejor- su apagada mirada no mostró ningún tipo de emoción y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era más fingida que nunca.

Yuka suspiró dejando su bajo en un costado, hacía prácticamente una semana que su amiga había vuelto sin aviso de Osaka y les había contado la triste notica de que Inuyasha y ella habían terminado.

Hacía casi una semana que Kagome parecía una zombi.

-Tranquila Kag- sonrió Ayame –Te entendemos, dejemos el ensayo aquí y nos tomemos un descanso, a todos nos vendrían bien unas bebidas bien frías- animó dejando su instrumento a un lado para acercarse a la salida dando saltitos.

-Vamos- rió Hojo pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Kagome para guiarla hasta la puerta, había que buscar una manera de traer a su vieja amiga de vuelta.

&&&&&&&&&&

Una semana… ¡Una maldita semana!

Inuyasha gruñó girando sobre la cama en busca de una posición cómoda para poder dormirse, pero el sueño le evadía constantemente hacía siete días…

Hacía siete días que Kagome se había marchado, su relación había terminado de la manera más horriblemente posible, se sentía la peor escoria del mundo por haberla hecho sufrir pero, si bien había intentado disculparse y explicarle las cosas ella lo había rechazado sin miramientos.

Y eso lo estaba volviendo paranoico.

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Estás despierto?- fantástico, lo único que le faltaba a su fatídico día era el pesado que tenía por hermano, molestándolo.

-Sí- masculló tapándose la cabeza con las sábanas.

Unos segundos después Miroku estaba sentando en el borde de su cama.

-Mamá dice que bajes a cenar- recitó el menor mirando a su hermano con cierta pena, Inuyasha era de los tres él que más deprimido estaba, ¿y cómo no estarlo? Él y Kagome no habían terminado nada bien.

-No tengo hambre- contestó en un gruñido dándole la espalda al morocho.

Miroku suspiró, ¿dónde estaba el hermano glotón qué era el primero en la mesa?

-Tienes que comer algo, hoy tampoco has almorzado- dijo preocupado, en muy contadas ocasiones Inuyasha se salteaba las comidas, pero ahora era algo constante.

-No tengo hambre- repitió hastiado, ¿acaso no podían simplemente dejarlo en paz? No había un condenado minuto en que no estuvieran molestándolo.

-Tienes que superarlo hermano- susurró el menor de los Taisho rogando que no se lo tomara a mal –Ninguno de nosotros está precisamente "bien" pero la vida sigue, no puedes estar todo el día acostado lamentándote de tus errores-

Nada podía ser peor que tu hermanito pequeño haciendo de psicólogo.

-No necesito consejos Miroku, necesito que me dejen tranquilo- bufó fulminándolo con la mirada.

Sabía que el energúmeno tenía razón, debía afrontar las cosas y seguir adelante pero, el recuerdo de aquella muchacha seguía nítido en su cabeza y lo martirizaba constantemente, no era nada fácil aparentar que nada había pasado.

-Sé que cada uno demuestra su dolor de distinta forma Inuyasha pero, al menos podrías hacerlo por mamá-

Punto débil, su madre sería la última persona en el mundo a la que lastimaría.

-Enseguida bajo- musitó bajito enojado de que su hermano lo chantajeara de esa forma.

Miroku sonrió triunfal mientras abandonaba la habitación, mientras caminaba por el pasillo aquella sonrisa fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco, él tampoco la pasaba de lo mejor y extrañaba a Sango más que a nadie pero, tampoco podía pasarse los días postrado en un cama lamentándose por lo que había hecho.

&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Kagura podemos hablar un segundo?- preguntó Sango en el umbral del cuarto de la aludida.

La mayor giró el rostro desde su posición en la cama para observar a su hermana.

-Claro- contestó sentándose sobre el colchón haciéndole un lugar a la castaña.

La muchacha entró con pasos inseguros y se acomodó a su lado con un largo suspiro.

-Es sobre Kagome- habló con preocupación mirando a Kagura fijamente a los ojos.

-Me lo imaginaba- suspiró desviando la vista hacia la ventana contemplando el despejado exterior, el sol refulgía en lo alto ajeno a todos sus problemas –Kagome es grande, no debes preocuparte por ella Sango-

-Pero Kagura, nunca la había visto de esa forma, no desde…- la voz se le quebró al recordar aquella dolorosa época –El corazón de Kagome no puede soportar más sufrimiento hermana, está muy lastimada-

-Sabrá reponerse, ya ha pasado por esto una vez y podrá sobrellevarlo, nosotras tampoco estamos bien, tú deberías preocuparte en sanar tú corazón primero- aconsejó llevando una mano a dicho lugar –Sé que suena muy desinteresado pero no me malinterpretes, Kagome es fuerte, ella estará bien.

Sango asintió no muy convencida.

-De sólo recordar cómo estaba la vez anterior me pone muy mal- comentó en un murmullo.

-No fue un buen tiempo para ninguna- aceptó su hermana –Pero debemos dejar que sus sentimientos sanen por sí solos, hay que darle tiempo-

-Eso intentaré- aseguró poniéndose de pie para marcharse –Gracias por escuchar Kagura-

-Que va, para eso están las hermanas-

&&&&&&&&&&

-¿De verdad no quieres qué te acompañe a casa?- preguntó Hojo no muy seguro de dejarla marchar sola.

-Tranquilo- dijo Kagome comenzando a alejarse –Te avisaré cuando llegue- prometió despidiéndose con la mano para luego darle la espalda y continuar con su caminata hasta su hogar.

La fingida sonrisa que la muchacha había intentado mantener por todo ese tiempo terminó rompiéndose apenas la soledad la invadió, sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas aunque ella intentara detenerlas.

Allí sola, caminando por las desiertas calles de la ciudad mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte, se permitió expandir sus recuerdos y liberar un poco del sufrimiento que tenía guardado.

**In the beginning, I tried to warn you****.  
You play whit fire, it´s gonna burn you.  
And here we are now, same situation.  
You never listen, I never listen.**

Pensó en Inuyasha, en todos los momentos que había pasado juntos, a pesar de ser pocos habían quedado grabados en su memoria como los mejores de su corta vida, pensó en cómo le encantaba besarlo y la adorable forma en que él la trataba, sin poder evitarlo recordó a Kikio.

Un nudo se instaló en su garganta mientras las primeras lágrimas comenzaban a resbalarse por su rostro.

Ya no podía soportar más aquel horrible recuerdo, sobre todo porque le venía a la memoria una situación parecida:

**Now I´m thinking of a way**

**That I can make an escape  
It´s got me caught up in a web**

**And my heart´s the prey****Do you really wanna**

**Throw your heart away?**

Hacía aproximadamente dos años, había tenido una relación con el chico más atractivo de toda la secundaria, todas las alumnas morían por él; ella no era la excepción pero veía en él algo mucho más profundo que la apariencia física, estaba perdidamente enamorada.

Y junto a él pasó cinco hermosos meses en su vida, era la mujer más feliz que podía imaginarse, todos sus días estaban repletos de sonrisa, besos y caricias.

Hasta que ocurrió…

**Everybody´s hurt somebody before.  
Everybody´s been hurt by somebody before  
****you can change but you´ll always come back for more.  
It´s a game and we are just victims of love**

Esa tarde no había nada que hacer, por lo que decidió ir a visitarlo, caer sin avisar. Se vistió con sus mejores ropas y se arregló para salir. Al llegar a la casa le extrañó que nadie contestara, por suerte ella tenía una llave extra.

Todo el lugar estaba inusualmente callado, cosa muy rara ya que él odiaba el silencio, vio una luz proveniente de la habitación y decidió acercarse.

**Don´t try to fight it,**

**Victims of love,**

**You can´t decide it,**

**Victims of love  
**

Comenzó a acercarse sintiendo un mal presentimiento, desde aquel cuarto podían escucharse los gemidos de una mujer…

A pesar de repetirse a sí misma que no era una buena idea seguir, su morbosa curiosidad decidió por ella y acortó la distancia hasta el umbral de la puerta.

Allí, sobre la cama, estaba el hombre que amaba traicionándola con otra. Ahogó un sollozo mientras veía horrorizada como ellos la descubrían, el hermoso rostro de él se contraía en una expresión asustada mientras intentaba excusarse, pero ella ya no era capaz de escuchar, todo había perdido sentido… Salió de ese terrorífico lugar tan rápido como hubo entrado, desarmándose en llanto.

**Now you´ve back tracked****  
You´re running away**

**Cause it just happened again**

**And you don´t want it to end  
Trying your best to not let yourself go**

**Cold, so cold**

Y ahora ella había vuelto a caer, las barreras que tanto le había costado construir alrededor de su corazón se habían desmoronado sólo con una mirada de aquel maravilloso ser, se había dejado engatusar por la posibilidad de una feliz relación, y todo se repetía como en una maldita película.

**Now you think about the things**

**You thought you wanted to say  
but when you open up your mouth**

**It don´t come out that way  
Are you really gonna throw **

**Your heart away?**

Kagome levantó la empañada mirada hacia el estrellado cielo, suspirando melancólicamente. ¿Por qué Inuyasha le había hecho eso? ¿Era verdad que no la amaba? ¿Sólo había jugado con ella?

Sin duda se había quedado con ganas de decirle muchas cosas, pero en aquel momento lo único que podía hacer era lamentarse una y otra vez de ser tan estúpida, de volver a dejarse engañar por la misma sucia trampa.

**Everybody´s hurt somebody before.  
Everybody´s been hurt by somebody before  
you can change but you´ll always come back for more.  
It´s a game and we are just victims of love**

**Don´t try to fight it,**

**Victims of love,**

**You can´t decide it,**

**Victims of love**

**In the beginning, I tried to warn you****.  
You play whit fire, it´s gonna burn you.  
And here we are now, same situation.  
You never listen, I never listen.**

Sonrió con tristeza limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara; necesitaba tiempo, pero se repondría, lo juraba como que su nombre era Kagome Higurashi.

&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru contemplaba distraído como las copas de los árboles se mecían a causa del viento, estaba recostado sobre la hierba del jardín disfrutando de los pocos momentos que tenía para relajarse y pensar.

Últimamente había estado evitando los momentos de soledad, porque cada vez que lo estaba una sensación horrorosa de culpa y tristeza lo embargaba haciéndolo sentir muy extraño.

Pero ya no podía evadirlo más, extrañaba a Kagura, con todo su ser.

Sí, lo admitía: había descubierto que, muy en el fondo, tenía sentimientos, que la vida no giraba solamente en el poder y la sabiduría de las personas. El amor también formaba parte de la vida, siendo la más letal de las enfermedades.

Suspiró poniéndose de pie entrando en el acogedor silencio de su hogar, sus padres se habían marchado esa mañana y sus hermanos tenían menos ganas de verlo de las que él mismo tenía.

Se echó sobre el sofá colocando los brazos detrás de la cabeza formando una improvisada almohada y dejó que sus pensamientos divagaran alrededor de la misma persona.

Kagura… ¿estarás bien? ¿Me extrañas como yo lo hago? ¿Sigues amándome?

Porque yo sí…

* * *

Bueno, como en todo capitulo me encantaría saber que les parecio, ¿bueno? ¿mas o menos? ¿malo? ¿malísimo? ¿me dedico a otra cosa?

jaja todas mis intrigas plis resuelvanlas haciendo click en el botoncito de abajoo...

Muchisisismas gracias por sus reviews en los capis anteriores, de verdad ustedes son los que me dan las fuerzas para seguir la historia...

Besoo

Flor99


	12. Chapter 12

Holaaaa!! bueenoo, creeoo qee actualicee un poqito mas tempraanoo qe las otras veces jeje.... Ya nos estamos acercando al final, espero que les guste el capii, muchisimos besoos

* * *

Capítulo 12: La decisión.

-¿Cómo ha estado todo por allá?- preguntó el señor Higurashi a su amigo en una comunicación telefónica.

_-No voy a mentirte-_ suspiró Inu-no Taisho –_Mi_s _hijos parecen zombies, están todo el día en las nubes cada uno en sus pensamientos, Izayoi y yo nos sentimos muy solos-_

-Es lo mismo que aquí, aunque a mi parecer, Kagome es la que peor la lleva- opinó removiéndose en el sillón de su oficina.

_-La verdad, yo también he notado a Inuyasha más deprimido que a los otros dos-_ caviló el peliplateado paseando distraído por su despacho.

-Esto no puede seguir por más tiempo- sentenció Kaoru con decisión –No puedo soportar un día más con mis hijas en este estado-

_-Yo tampoco- _acordó Inu-no -_¿Qué hacemos?-_

El señor Higurashi se lo pensó por unos instantes, debía hallar la solución a la depresión de sus hijas antes de que tanto silencio lo volviera loco.

-Creo- dijo pausado deliberando bien su idea –Quizás lo mejor sería volverlos a juntar para que arreglen sus diferencias, si no funciona seguiremos con el plan de la boda sin modificaciones.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea le indicó al hombre que su amigo lo estaba pensando con detenimiento.

_-Me parece algo muy razonable- _aceptó sabiendo que era lo mejor.

-Perfecto, mi esposa y yo estaremos muy felices de recibirlos cuando puedan Inu-no- ofreció el morocho levantándose de su asiento para comunicarle la noticia a la susodicha.

-_Está bien, lo hablaré con Izayoi pero creo que no habrá inconvenientes, estaremos viajando en el transcurso de la semana-_ comunicó el peliplateado.

-Sin problemas, los esperamos- finalizó Kaoru cortando la llamada.

&&&&&&&&&&

-¡Kagura!- llamaba Sango buscando a su hermana por todos los rincones de la casa -¡Kagura!- dijo un poco más alto saliendo al jardín.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó molesta la mayor recostada sobre el mullido césped a la tenue luz del atardecer.

-Papá quiere hablarnos- dijo la castaña ayudándola a levantarse.

-Eso me da mala espina, la última vez que quiso hablarnos de algo no acabó muy bien- dijo mientras ambas caminaban al interior del hogar dirigiéndose a la oficina de su progenitor.

-Yo también tengo un mal presentimiento, pero por suerte Kagome no está- suspiró alejándose un mechón de cabello del rostro.

-¿A dónde ha ido Kagome?- inquirió Kagura mirando detenidamente a su hermana.

-Al parecer sus amigos se la han llevado a pasar un día con ellos para que se despeje un poco, me pareció una idea estupenda- comentó con un atisbo de sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, lo único que espero es que lo que sea que papá quiera decirnos no tenga nada que ver con los Taisho´s- exclamó con seguridad dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta cerrada que comunicaba al despacho del señor Higurashi.

-Cruza los dedos hermana- respondió Sango dándole unos suaves golpecitos a la entrada para luego adentrase en el lugar.

&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Lo dices en serio padre?- cuestionó Sesshomaru observando distraído el encapotado cielo del exterior.

El señor Taisho asintió con la cabeza en una simple afirmación.

-¿Crees que es lo mejor?- habló Miroku sentado a la izquierda de su hermano mayor.

Inu-no repitió el movimiento visiblemente concentrado en la expresión de su otro hijo.

-¿No piensas decir nada Inuyasha?- le dijo calmadamente.

Los ambarinos ojos del aludido se encontraron con los de su padre sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en ellos.

-Si piensas que ir a Kioto solucionara algo está bien, después de todo yo nunca tuve elección desde un principio-

Miroku suspiró abatido mirando a su hermano con cierta pena.

-Inuyasha, al menos podrías ver esta oportunidad como una chance para hablar con Kagome- dijo en un murmullo bajito sabiendo que con sólo nombrar a la muchacha el rostro del peliplateado se contorsionaba en una mueca de pura tristeza.

-No Miroku- habló éste poniéndose de pie para marcharse –Ya he perdido las esperanzas- susurró comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo Sesshomaru secamente enfrentando a su hermano, Inuyasha se giró quedando frente a frente con el mayor que lo miraba ceñudo – ¿Vas a tirar la toalla así como así?- preguntó alzando un poco la voz -¿Acaso no la amas lo suficiente como para arrastrarte de rodillas hasta ella y pedirle perdón un millón de veces aún sabiendo que no te lo dará? ¿O sólo eres un cobarde?-

-¡Cállate!- gritó visiblemente afectado – ¡No eres nadie para decirme nada! Hace un par de semanas eras el único que pensaba que el amor era una estupidez y que enamorarse era cosa de débiles, no tienes derecho de sermonearme ahora- rugió muy molesto apretando los puños con fuerza.

Sesshomaru guardó silencio unos segundos sabiendo que todo eso era verdad, pero él había cambiado aunque nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

-Puedes decirme todo lo que quieras porque llevas razón- dijo rápidamente dejando a todos los presentes un poco anonadados, se aclaró la garganta para continuar: -Pero al menos yo he logrado aceptar que quiero más a Kagura que a mí mismo y haré lo posible para recuperarla. No seré un perro asustadizo que huye con el rabo entre las patas, como tú-

-Hmp, quién diría que llegaría el día que el señor solo-me-quiero-a-mí-mismo aceptaría que ama a otra persona- murmuró el otro con escepticismo intentando obviar el comentario de su hermano –A diferencia de ti, yo llevo días intentando hablar con Kagome para pedirle perdón, tú lo único que has hecho es pavonearte por la casa sin atreverte a levantar el teléfono siquiera para ver cómo está-

Sesshomaru gruñó acercándose a Inuyasha amenazadoramente, Miroku dedujo que era el mejor momento para intervenir y de un rápido movimiento se situó entre ambas fieras.

-Tranquilícense los dos- dijo con el rostro serio colocando sus mano en el pecho de ambos para frenarlos, dirigió su mirada a su padre que observa todo en completo silencio –Padre ¿podrías decirles algo?-

-Calma Miroku, déjalos descargarse de una vez, no les viene mal soltar todo lo que llevan dentro- explicó el mayor Taisho sabiamente haciéndole un gesto a su hijo menor para que volviera a sentarse.

Éste suspiró consciente que no le quedaba otra opción y regresó a su asiento dejando a los otros dos que se lanzaban asesinas miradas.

-¿Cómo sabes que no he hablado con ella?- inquirió Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha sonrió de lado con la furia reflejada en sus dorados ojos.

-¿Crees que no te he visto pasearte de un lado al otro del teléfono dudando de llamarla o no? Sé que no lo has hecho, porque eres tan o más cobarde de lo que yo soy- recalcó la última frase acortando un par de centímetros más hacia dónde se encontraba el altivo cuerpo de su contrincante.

El mayor rió quedamente en una silenciosa burla.

-Al menos nuestra relación terminó por mutuo acuerdo, YO-NO-LA-ENGAÑÉ- escupió satisfecho de ver la enorme cólera que estaba creando en el interior de su hermano.

Inuyasha gruñó con todas sus fuerzas, muy molesto por las estúpidas palabras de su hermano, en cualquier instante lo molería a golpes.

-¡¡No hables de lo que no sabes!!- le gritó apretando los puños –Yo no hubiera sido capaz de engañar a Kagome- habló en un susurro bajo mientras recordaba la mortificada expresión de la muchacha al verlo abrazado a otra mujer.

-Eso no es lo que dicen los hechos- acotó el mayor cruzándose de brazos incentivando al menor a continuar con la lucha verbal.

Pero Inuyasha ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar gritando, el sólo recuerdo de aquel día le traía tal nostalgia que lo dejaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente, él ya no quería seguir peleando con su hermano porque era consciente de que no podría ganarle, Sesshomaru había acertado en todo.

Con un hondo suspiro se dio la vuelta esta vez claramente dispuesto a marcharse.

-No seguiré peleando en vano hermano- dijo un poco más tranquilo desde el umbral de la puerta –Al menos ahora sé que no soy el único que sufre por el amor de una mujer- dijo echando un último vistazo hacia atrás antes de abandonar la habitación.

&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Qué les parece si salimos esta noche?- preguntó Rin jugando distraídamente con el vaso de su malteada de fresa.

-Suena genial ¿a dónde iríamos?- asintió Koga con entusiasmo dándole un último sorbo al batido de chocolate.

-No lo sé, siempre hay lugares buenos a los cuales ir- respondió la muchacha mirando de reojo a Kagome que, como era usual, estaba sentada a su lado con la mirada gacha en completo silencio.

Ayame y Yuka entendieron cual era la intención y con una gran sonrisa tomaron a su abatida amiga por los hombros para intentar animarla.

-¡Vamos Kag, levanta ese ánimo!- dijo Yuka sonriendo.

-Tú eres la que primero festeja cuando decidimos salir, es nuestra oportunidad de divertirnos- habló Ayame mirando al resto del grupo.

-No nos vendría mal una salía entre amigos para despejar un poco las ideas- acordó Hojo aferrando una de las níveas manos de la chica entre las suyas.

Kagome se lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar, la verdad no tenía ni un atisbo de ganas de salir, pero la alegría de sus amigos era tal que no podía rechazar aquella invitación.

-Me parece excelente- asintió disimulando su contradicción con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Sabía que aceptarías!- rió Rin depositando un sonoro beso sobre la mejilla de la morocha.

-¿Crees que te dejen ir Kag?- preguntó Koga desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Lo harán- dijo acomodándose sobre su asiento –Y si no me dejan siempre puedo escaparme- agregó sonriendo de medio lado.

-¡Al fin!- chilló Ayame – ¡Kagome está de vuelta!-

La muchacha se carcajeó para sus adentros, sabía que en realidad no era así, ella no seguía siendo la misma, pero si un poco de actuación animaba a sus amigos nada podía ir mal.

&&&&&&&&&&

-No- musitó Kagura incrédula mirando a su padre incapaz de procesar lo anterior dicho por éste –No es posible-

-Padre- habló Sango algo más calmada que su hermana -¿por qué crees que trayéndolos aquí mejorará algo?- preguntó sin moverse de su asiento frente al progenitor.

-No soporto más verlas a todas tan tristes, es hora de que las cosas se arreglen- respondió el señor Higurashi con calma a pesar de los nada felices rostros de sus hijas.

-¿Piensas que con verlos las cosas estarán bien? ¿Así como así, tan fácil?- inquirió Kagura levantándose abruptamente de la silla.

-Tranquila hermana- susurró Sango acercándose a su lado.

-¿Cómo crees que lo tomará Kagome?- continuó la mayor un poco molesta –Sólo han pasado unas pocas semanas, todavía no está lista para verlo…-

-Deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto por ella y empezar a tomar en serio tus propios sentimientos- la interrumpió su padre con el ceño fruncido –Estoy seguro que cuando se reúnan todos el problema se resolverá, después de todo vas a casarte con Sesshomaru y es mejor si las cosas están bien-

La muchacha apretó los puños visiblemente contrariada pero guardó silencio.

-¿Cuándo llegan?- habló Sango apretando la mano de su hermana, sabiendo que el arreglo ya estaba hecho y lo único que podían hacer era prepararse para el no deseado reencuentro.

-Vienen en dos días- respondió el señor Higurashi satisfecho de que no continuaran replicando sus decisiones.

-Está bien- aceptó la castaña –Con permiso- se excusó seguida de la mayor fuera de la habitación.

-Lo hecho, hecho está- suspiró Kagura siendo guiada por su hermana hasta la sala.

Sango asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y se dejó caer sobre el sofá con gran pereza. Kagura la imitó sentándose sobre uno de los brazos del mueble.

-Definitivamente el universo nos detesta- comentó la Higurashi del medio llevándose una mano a los ojos.

-Completamente de acuerdo- apoyó la mayor mirando alrededor distraídamente.

-No estoy lista para ver a mi Miroku después de todo lo que pasó- dijo angustiada.

-Yo no estoy mucho mejor que tú-

-Pero… por otro lado, lo he extrañado demasiado en este tiempo- agregó Sango.

-Eso es obvio, lo amas-

-¿Tú no amas a Sesshomaru?-

Kagura lo pensó por unos segundos, indecisa si decirle la verdad a su hermana.

-Sí, lo amo, por ende lo extraño muchísimo. Pero el sentimiento no era compartido- musitó intentando sonar tranquila.

-No dejo de pensar, en lo que dirá nuestra hermana cuando se entere- Sango cambió de tema rápidamente sabiendo que no era una conversación grata para ninguna de las dos.

-¡Sobre todo porque nosotras debemos contárselo a Kagome!- agregó la mayor con frustración.

-¿Contarme qué…?- inquirió la menor de las Higurashi´s.

Sango y Kagura se miraron asustadas.


	13. Chapter 13

Gente!!! Hola a todos! Perdón por el retraso, se que ya no me quedan mas excusas y las que se me ocurren son muy poco originales, asique directamente emito esa parte y los dejos con el anteúltmo capítulo, si señores y señoras, el siguiente capítulo es el final, posiblemente haya un epilogo, pero un futuro muy muy lejano ya que estoy super enganchada con una nueva historia InuKag que voy a subir muy pronto... Lo último y no los molesto más: muchisisisisisiismas gracias a todos por sus reviews! no puedo creer que tenga ya mas de 100, la verdad que me alegra mucho saber que hay tanta gente que dee verdad le gusta lo que escribo, es una inspiración muy grande. Los quiero, disfruten, besos.

* * *

Capítulo 13: Reencuentro

-¿Hay algo que yo deba saber?- preguntó Kagome cruzándose de brazos mientras se acercaba a las dos estáticas muchachas.

-Bueno- comenzó Sango evitando la dura mirada de la menor –Esta tarde papá quería hablarnos de algo muy importante, y como no estabas se supone que nosotras debemos decírtelo- termino jugando con sus manos nerviosamente.

-¿Decirme qué?- inquirió deteniéndose frente a ambas a la espera de la tan importante noticia,

-Los Taisho vienen en dos días- dijo Kagura sin inmutarse, sabía que lo mejor era cortar por lo sano y no darle muchas vueltas al asunto; Kagome iba a enterarse igualmente.

La menor de las Higurashi se dejó caer sobre el sofá con los ojos bien abiertos, incapaz de asimilar lo que acaban de decirle, él no podía…

-¿Es una broma cierto?- murmuró en un hilo de voz intentando mantener unidos los pedazos de su resquebrajado corazón.

Sango la miró apenada, triste al notar el daño que le causaban a su hermanita.

-Lo lamento muchísimo Kag, nosotras quisimos impedirlo pero ya sabes cómo es nuestro padre, es medio terco y escucha lo que quiere oír- habló en un intento de calmar el creciente dolor en la joven.

Repentinamente, el ceño de Kagome se frunció con enojo y se puso de pie de un salto, con los puños bien apretados.

-Yo lo haré escuchar- masculló rechinando los dientes mientras daba media vuelta en dirección a la oficina del señor Higurashi.

-¡Espera Kag!- chilló Sango horrorizada corriendo hacia ella, Kagura la siguió desde atrás consciente de que no podrían detenerla.

-¡Cómo eres capaz de hacerme esto!- gritó la menor irrumpiendo en la habitación dónde Kaoru revisaba unos papeles, miró a su hija por encima de sus gafas de lectura a la espera de que la muchacha continuara argumentando.

-Sango- Kagura detuvo a su hermana por el brazo y negó con la cabeza –Déjala desahogarse, lo necesita-

-Pero…-

-Papá se lo merece- agregó sin darle tiempo a reprochar, afianzó el agarre y la arrastró nuevamente hacia la sala, ellas no tenían nada que ver en aquella pelea.

-¡¡Cómo eres capaz de estar tan tranquilo cuando estas a punto de arruinarme la existencia!!- bramó la morocha afectada por el calmo silencio de su progenitor.

-No exageres- contestó el mayor contemplando distraído sus manos –No es tan malo-

-¡¿Qué no es tan malo?! ¡¿De verdad lo dices?!- preguntó con la voz un poco más aguda por tanto griterío– ¡¿Tanto me odias cómo para hacer esto?!- inquirió cruzándose de brazos sintiéndose muy vulnerable, el nudo en su garganta amenazaba con largas horas de llanto, pero ella no se quebraría frente a su padre.

-Lo que dices es una estupidez- dijo el señor Higurashi comenzando a molestarse –Entiendes todo al revés, porque te amo estoy haciendo esto por ti, por tu bien-

-¡¿Mi bien?! ¡Lo único que lograras será empeorarlo todo, hacerme sufrir más de lo que ya lo hago!- Kagome se llevó disimuladamente una mano a la cara para limpiarse una traicionera lágrima sin que su padre lo notara.

-Kagome cálmate- dijo el hombre sin inmutarse, sus pobladas cejas se fruncieron unos segundos al ver el mortificado rostro de su hija y como todo su cuerpo temblaba de rabia y tristeza –Debes darle una oportunidad niña- agregó refiriéndose a cierto ambarino.

La joven se quedó muda por un instante, mirando a la nada con ojos ausentes, pequeñas gotitas comenzaron a resbalarse por sus mejillas, no podía contener el llanto por mucho más.

-No es así de simple padre- habló en un bajo hilillo de voz, luchando con la opresión constante en su pecho –Lo que ha hecho no se perdona de la noche a la mañana-

-Estoy seguro de que si hablan, las cosas se arreglaran, tú lo amas- dijo con confianza intentando borrar esa martirizada expresión del rostro de Kagome.

-Sí, puede que yo lo ame- susurró acercándose hacia la salida, ya sin ganas de gritar ni seguir luchando por algo que sabía no conseguiría –Pero el sentimiento no es mutuo-.

-¿Tienes todo listo?- preguntó Miroku adentrándose en la habitación de su hermano.

-Ya casi- contestó Inuyasha sentado sobre su cama.

Sobre ésta también descansaba una valija a medio hacer, con claros síntomas de haber sido llenada sin muchas energías.

El menor miró desaprobatoriamente aquel hecho y se acercó a la maleta para acomodar las ropas de una mejor manera.

-No te gastes- recomendó al peliplateado –Terminarán arrugadas de todos modos-

Miroku bufó haciendo caso omiso a lo que el ojidorado le decía, sacó prenda por prenda para doblarla prolijamente y volverla a colocar dentro del bolso.

-Sé que no te entusiasma la idea de ir a Kioto hermano, pero al menos puedes tener un poco de esperanza de que las cosas se arreglen- comentó sin mirar al tieso muchacho a su lado.

Inuyasha suspiró pensativo, cerró las manos con fuerza sintiéndose un cobarde, dentro de ellas se encontraba la foto de Kagome, aquella que él había robado del álbum de fotos.

Aquella imagen que no podía evitar mirar.

-Sé que debería estar esperanzado, y juro que lo intento, pero conozco a Kagome, ella no me perdonará tan fácil-

-Nada pierdes con intentarlo- reprochó el joven repasando con la mirada su terminada labor, satisfecho con el resultado.

-Oigan par de tontos, tenemos que irnos- mascullo Sesshomaru desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Enseguida bajamos- contestó el menor luego de echarle una última ojeada a Inuyasha –Te esperaré abajo-.

-Ya voy- contestó el mayor levantándose con pereza, guardó la gastada foto dentro de la maleta y con un hondo suspiro la arrastró escaleras abajo.

-¿Kagome? ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó su madre al otro lado de la puerta.

La muchacha lo pensó unos segundos, la verdad no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, prefería quedarse sola todo el día recostada en su cama a la esperara de que el ser indeseado llegara.

-Pasa- susurró sobre la almohada.

Los tranquilos pasos de su madre se acercaron a ella, el colchón se hundió allí donde la señora Higurashi se sentó, contemplando el abatido cuerpo de su hija menor, que ocultaba el rostro bañado en lágrimas tras su espeso pelo oscuro.

-Kagome, no puedes estar todo el día aquí encerrada, debes arreglarte para cuando los Taisho lleguen- dijo con voz suave y tranquilizadora acariciando la espalda de la muchacha.

Esta suspiró, sabía que debía prepararse, al menos darse un baño y ponerse algo de ropa decente, pero no podía soportar el saber que pronto vería a Inuyasha nuevamente, tenía tan pocas ganas de hacerlo.

-Todavía es temprano madre, puedo arreglarme más tarde- murmuró bajito deseando que la dejara sola.

-Hija, los Taisho llegarán en menos de dos horas- comentó su progenitora.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿dos horas?, ¿por qué el tiempo se había pasado tan rápido?

-En ese caso, creo que debería alistarme- aceptó abatida, se sentó sobre el borde de la cama levantando la mirada para contemplar a su madre, ella la observaba con ternura y paciencia, entendiendo el sufrimiento que debía estar pasando.

-Ve a darte un baño de agua tibia, te hará bien- aconsejó la mujer poniéndose de pie, observó una vez más el enrojecido rostro de la niña antes de dejarle un poco de privacidad.

La desganada joven contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, pensaba indecisa si lo mejor era levantarse con su poca fuerza de voluntad y alistarse o tomar la segunda opción y quedarse echada en la cama todo el día.

A pesar de que la última alternativa sonaba tentadora, su lado racional le advertía que debía hacerle caso a su madre, con un gruñido de insatisfacción se puso de pie encaminándose hacia el armario.

Sacó de él unos jeans desgastados y una blusa escotada color azul, si bien no eran sus mejores ropas nadie podía decir que estaba impresentable.

Llevó lo que se pondría al interior del cuarto de baño y lo dejó en un rincón sobre una pequeña mesita, luego se despojó de su andrajoso vestido de entrecasa y abrió la llave de la ducha esperando a que el agua se calentara.

Una vez dentro del pequeño cubículo dejó que el cálido líquido se escurriera entre su agarrotado cuerpo, destensando suavemente cada músculo, relajándola y alejándola de todo lo que estaba sucediendo…

-Inuyasha, ya llegamos- Miroku meció levemente el hombro de su hermano, el cual dormía profundamente recostado contra la puerta del coche.

El ceño del ambarino se frunció molesto de que lo despertaran de aquel hermoso sueño, había sentido a Kagome tan real entre sus brazos que casi podía confundir la realidad de la fantasía. Si Kagome no le huyera como lo hacía.

Se obligó a no pensar en eso para luego echar un vistazo a su alrededor, el automóvil estaba estacionado frente a una casa enorme de dos pisos construida en medio de un decorado jardín, lleno de flores y plantas de todo tipo.

-¿Qué esperas para bajar?- preguntó Sesshomaru un poco molesto mirándolo desde el exterior.

El ambarino gruñó de mal humor mientras se estiraba para poder salir hacia afuera, unas cuantas nubes se veían a lo lejos pero el imponente sol brillaba ajeno a ese hecho, calentando con sus rayos aquella tensa tarde.

El señor Taisho avanzó hacia la puerta de la casa y tocó suavemente un par de veces, a la espera de ser atendido, a su lado, su mujer miraba a los tres muchachos que caminaban nerviosos con los rostros serios.

-Taisho, que alegría verte- saludó el señor Higurashi estrechando la mano de su viejo amigo, Izayoi saludó a Kaoru para luego adentrarse en la casa en busca de la esposa de éste.

-Igualmente amigo- respondió el ambarino mayor.

Kaoru miró por sobre el hombro de Inu-no, tres ansiosas miradas lo observaban desde la vereda, sin saber cómo actuar.

-Pasen muchachos, creo que es momento de resolver todo este asunto- opinó señalando el interior del hogar.

Inuyasha cruzó un par de miradas con sus hermanos antes de caminar hacia dónde el señor Higurashi les indicaba.

-Miroku, Sango está en el jardín, creo que sentada bajo un árbol descansando- explicó Kaoru sentándose junto al señor Taisho sobre uno de los sofás de la sala.

-Gracias- dijo este encaminándose hacia donde el señor Higurashi le había indicado.

-Sesshomaru- comenzó el hombre mirando al alto ambarino que esperaba expectante –Kagura está en el estudio, probablemente leyendo- informó señalando un largo pasillo –última puerta a la izquierda.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza y luego se perdió por el corredor.

Finalmente, Kaoru miró a Inuyasha, el cual sudaba frío y sentía un nudo de nervios en el estómago.

-Kagome está en su habitación. Inuyasha, te agradecería que seas paciente con ella, ha llorado toda la mañana y de seguro no está de su mejor humor- pidió el Higurashi mirándolo severamente.

-Lo haré señor- accedió el peliplateado.

-Su cuarto es el segundo de la izquierda- agregó apuntando a las escaleras, Inuyasha avanzó dispuesto a irse pero su padre lo detuvo.

-Espera hijo, tu madre y yo iremos con los señores Higurashi a caminar por la ciudad, por favor no destruyan la casa en nuestra ausencia- pidió el patriarca de los Taisho mirando a su hijo fijamente.

-Está bien padre, no lo haremos- aceptó el muchacho ansioso por desparecer escaleras arriba…

Kagome cerró la llave de la ducha con un gran suspiro, pequeñas gotas se escurrían de su cabello y caían por su cuerpo hasta el suelo, la muchacha apoyó la frente sobre la fría pared buscando alguna salida a todos aquellos arremolinados sentimientos en su interior.

¿Qué haría cuando Inuyasha llegara? ¿Sería capaz de perdonarlo, o lo suficientemente fuerte como para rechazarlo? Honestamente, no lo sabía. Pero una parte de ella gritaba con tristeza que extrañaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo, el suave roce de sus labios, sus fuertes manos sosteniéndola posesivamente cómo si ella fuera lo más importante para él.

Sin querer, la imagen de aquella mujer abrazándolo del cuello se coló en sus recuerdos quitándole la respiración, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejar de engañarse a sí misma? Inuyasha no la quería a ella, lo que había sucedido era sólo una fantasía.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza, intentando contener el llanto, y salió de la ducha secándose lentamente con una toalla. Se tomó su tiempo para no dejar ni una gota de agua en su cuerpo y luego se vistió sin prisa, intentando retrasar el momento de verlo.

Se colocó la ropa interior y la blusa, pero a la hora de ponerse los pantalones advirtió que los había dejado en su habitación, de seguro había estado muy distraída y no lo había notado. Con un largo gruñido se peinó el cabello lo mejor que pudo y salió hacia su cuarto con sus largas piernas desnudas.

La imagen frente a ella la dejó pasmada…

-Inuyasha- susurró incrédula, estática en su lugar, al verlo parado a unos metros observando con atención las fotos arriba de la biblioteca.

El ambarino se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de la muchacha y rápidamente giró para encontrársela a medio vestir contemplándolo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Kagome- dijo con la voz ronca por los nervios extendiendo una mano en su dirección, como si en ese simple acto pudiera alcanzarla.

La muchacha luchaba por respirar, siendo incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima al alto hombre que esperaba alguna reacción de su parte, ¿debía correr y abrazarlo? ¿O salir disparada en otra dirección?

Los intensos ojos ámbares de Inuyasha la estudiaban como si pudieran ver más allá de ella, como si supieran el caos que había en su cabeza.

Las manos de Kagome comenzaron a temblar, recordando que estaba medio desnuda frente al sujeto que había decidido olvidar, ¡no podía ser peor!, abochornada y enojada con sí misma por haber dudado de lo que debía hacer dio la vuelta sin inmutarse y comenzó a alejarse directamente al cuarto de baño, allí se quedaría hasta que él decidiera irse.

Inuyasha la vio alejarse y un feo sentimiento nació en su pecho, él no quería dejarla ir, no podía dejarla ir. Corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo por un brazo, atrayéndola a su cuerpo en un abrazo posesivo, necesitaba tanto tenerla así, aferrada al calor de su pecho respirando el suave aroma de sus cabellos.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida, asustada por lo bien que se sentía estar así junto a él, y lo mucho que extrañaba su cercanía, el corazón le latía desbocado, como si saltara de alegría de saber que él estaba allí, con ella.

-Inuyasha- murmuró en un suspiró ahogado, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Perdón Kagome, lo siento muchísimo- las palabras de Inuyasha la golpearon en su interior, y sintió como algo que antes estaba roto comenzaba a repararse, ella no era capaz de rechazar sus disculpas, lo amaba demasiado.

La muchacha pasó sus brazos por el cuello del ambarino, apretándolo contra sí. Despegó sus labios en un intento de hablar, de decirle que todo estaba bien, que ella no podía seguir enojada con él, pero Inuyasha atrapó su boca entre la suya, en un ansiado y desesperado beso.

El Taisho gruñó gravemente al sentir el hipnótico sabor de Kagome en su boca, y sus pequeñas manos tirando levemente de su cabello. Esta combinación de placeres nubló su mente, dándole paso a la fiera de su interior, que esperaba ansioso por salir.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Inuyasha paseó sus manos por la cintura de la joven, levantando unos centímetros la blusa que llevaba puesta, mientras que sus piernas se enredaban con las desnudas de ella.

-Inuyasha- susurró Kagome casi en un gemido arañando suavemente la ancha espalda del muchacho, una parte de ella era consciente de que debían detenerse, no podía hacerlo con él en ese momento, pero una pequeña voz en su interior la alentaba a continuar.

Inuyasha la guió hacia la cama y la recostó sobre ella, luego se colocó encima con cuidado de no aplastarla, besándola con desesperación intentando refrenar aquel loco deseo.

La joven Higurashi entrelazó sus piernas en la cadera de él, evitando que pudiera escaparse de ella, paseó sus manos por aquel bien formado pecho, deleitándose con la dureza de sus músculos y como éstos se contraían ahí donde ella tocaba.

-Te amo- susurró el ambarino contra el oído de la muchacha, depositando pequeños besos sobre el lóbulo de éste –Te amo tanto, tanto, tanto- agregó abrazándola con fuerza.

El corazón de Kagome se hinchó de puro gozo al escuchar aquellas palabras, nunca en su vida había escuchado nada tan sincero, sabía que Inuyasha era honesto, había tanta verdad en aquella frase.

-Y yo a ti Inu- contestó ella sosteniéndolo del rostro para unir sus labios en una desenfrenada unión.

Inuyasha gruñó contra la boca de ella mientras tiraba desesperado el final de la pequeña blusa, en un intento de destapar aquel hermoso cuerpo que tanto quería ver. Repentinamente, las ropas habían comenzado a estar de más.

Las manos de Miroku temblaban convulsivamente mientras que todo su cuerpo sudaba frío, a medida que se acercaba al árbol más alejado del jardín, en el cuál se entreveía una hermosa silueta recostada sobre el tronco.

Sango dormitaba tranquila, extasiada con la calma de aquella tarde, y feliz de que nadie la molestara, sus pacíficos pensamientos fueron rotando hasta recaer por accidente en cierto muchacho.

-Te extraño Miroku- susurró al viento mientras su rostro se contraía por la tristeza.

El Taisho frenó su andar con sorpresa, en un principio pensó que ella lo había visto, pero el sollozo que siguió a esas palabras fue prueba suficiente de lo contrario, ella pensaba en él, lo añoraba, igual que él a ella.

-Sango- dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo oyera.

La muchacha se sobresaltó asustada, creyendo que su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada, se dio la vuelta con lentitud a la espera de encontrar sólo el desértico jardín, pero la figura de un alto morocho irrumpió en su visión, él estaba ahí.

-Oh por Dios- murmuró conteniendo la respiración –Eres tú- se puso de pie rápidamente, asustada de cerrar los ojos y que él desapareciera como una ilusión.

-Soy yo- susurró Miroku en voz baja abriendo sus brazos algo temeroso de que ella lo rechazara, ansiaba tanto abrazarla, sostenerla con fuerza y no dejarla ir por horas.

La Higurashi no lo pensó dos veces, corrió hacia el Taisho y saltó entre sus brazos, aferrándose a su pecho. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar, pero esta vez las lágrimas tenían un significado distinto, lloraba de alegría.

-Perdón por haber sido tan tonta, por enojarme por una estupidez, por no saber valorarte, perdón por todo Miroku- Sango sollozaba contra la camisa del muchacho, hablando en susurros.

-No digas tonterías, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, fui yo el que arruinó todo- negó Miroku afligido por las disculpas de la morocha.

-¿Me prometes qué nunca jamás volveremos a pelearnos por algo tan estúpido?- pidió ella levantando la empañada mirada hacia aquellos hermosos ojos que la contemplaban tiernamente.

El Taisho sonrió y depositó un corto beso sobre los labios entreabiertos de Sango, apretándola más contra su pecho.

-Te lo prometo, nunca jamás- afirmó descansando la cabeza sobre el hombro de la joven.

-Te amo tanto Miroku-

-Y yo a ti, Sango-

Un ruido sordo en la puerta sacó a Kagura de su atrapante lectura, gruñó un "pase" enojada de que la interrumpieran cuando estaba tan tranquila, pero a la vez se preguntaba curiosa de quién vendría a molestarla.

La entrada se abrió lentamente, dejando ver la imponente figura de un muchacho de cabellos plateados y penetrantes ojos ámbares, Sesshomaru…

-No te esperaba tan temprano- murmuró la muchacha fingiendo indiferencia e intentando concentrarse nuevamente en la lectura, sin mucho éxito.

-Salimos antes de lo planeado- comentó el Taisho inexpresivamente mientras se paseaba por el estudio con tranquilidad.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó Kagura algo irritada por su calmado silencio.

-Sí, hablar contigo- contestó él deteniendo su andar frente a la ventana, observando distraído el exterior.

-Soy toda oídos- dijo ella secamente sin desviar su mirada del libro.

Sesshomaru se quedó callado por unos largos segundos, pensando si estaba haciendo lo correcto, o debía dar media vuelta y olvidar que había venido a arreglar la horrible situación con la mujer que amaba.

-Es algo muy importante- aclaró incómodo de hablar sin que ella le prestara la más mínima atención.

Kagura asintió, apretando con fuerza los costados del libro, inquieta por lo que vendría.

-¿Podrías al menos, mirarme a los ojos?- pidió el muchacho con el corazón desbocado.

La muchacha suspiró, dejó su lectura sobre el escritorio y se puso de pie, cara a cara con el hombre que había decidido borrar de su memoria.

El Taisho apretó los puños con nerviosismo, cuando había pensando en esto, sólo en su cuarto, le había parecido una buena idea, pero en el momento de enfrentar la realidad y a Kagura, no parecía tan sencillo.

-He venido para hablar contigo, para arreglar este asunto- explicó acercándose inconscientemente a ella.

-¿Qué asunto?- preguntó la mujer con una ceja alzada -Que yo sepa entre nosotros no hay nada que arreglar- agregó cruzándose de brazos, sabía que a la larga terminaría perdonándola y haciendo las paces, pero no le venía mal hacerlo sufrir un poco.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos, molesto con su indiferencia, intentando buscar las palabras correctas dentro de su pequeño vocabulario, ya que no era muy propenso al diálogo.

-Puede que tú no lo veas de las misma manera que yo, pero entre nosotros nada terminó bien, y estoy arrepentido por eso, no debí comportarme de la manera que lo hice-

-Continúa- pidió Kagura con las expresiones más suavizadas, era la primera vez que escuchaba al Taisho hablar tan largamente, y con tanto sentimiento.

-Sé que probablemente no me perdones, te entiendo si estás enojada, pero no podía no hacer nada y dejar que las cosas terminaran de esta forma, tan horrible y sin duda poco cortés…-

La Higurashi no soportó un segundo más, sin dejarlo terminar se abalanzó sobre él besando sus labios con fiereza, dispuesta a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido…


	14. Chapter 14

Chachachachaaaan! Por fin! capitulo final! Dios, no saben lo agradecida que estoy por todos los comentarios y opiniones, cada uno de ustedes aporto criticas constructivas que hicieron este fic lo que es, me pone algo melancolica (siempre me pasa) darme cuenta de que es el final de la historia. bueno espero ue les haya gustado. los amo!

* * *

Capítulo 14 (final): El sonar de las campanas.

**Damas, 4:30 p.m**

-¡Kagome!- gritó Sango mientas corría a lo largo del pasillo del hogar, sus recién armados rizos se balanceaban a los costados de su cabeza, en peligro de desarmarse.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la aludida dentro del cuarto de baño, estaba sumergida en la tina disfrutando de un relajante baño de burbujas.

-¡Deberías estar lista! ¡La maquilladora ha llegado!- le reprochó su hermana golpeando la puerta con insistencia.

¡Por Dios! Iban a casarse en menos de cinco horas y Kagome parecía tan tranquila cómo si nada ocurriera, ella estaba que se moría de los nervios, su hermana Kagura tampoco estaba mucho mejor.

-Está bien- resopló la menor levantándose de su cómodo asiento –Enseguida voy- gruñó envolviendo su cuerpo en una toalla y comenzando a secarlo lentamente.

-Apresúrate- murmuró la joven volviendo sus pasos hacia la sala, en ella se encontraban su madre, Kagura, y la señora Taisho, todas siendo arregladas por maquilladoras y estilistas.

-¿Todavía sigue en el baño?- le preguntó su madre con el ceño fruncido mientras una muchacha le alisaba el cabello con cuidado.

-Sí, acabo de gritarle y al parecer está por salir- suspiró dejándose caer sobre una silla, la única dama desocupada comenzó a maquillarla, aplicando suaves sombras sobre sus párpados.

Por su parte, Kagome salió del cuarto de baño tranquilamente, vestida solamente con una gran bata rojo sangre y el cabello mojado pero bien peinado, la observaron aparecer con algo de enojo, pero nadie abrió la boca, todas estaban demasiado estresadas como para comenzar una pelea medieval con la pequeña Higurashi.

-Toma asiento Kagome- le pidió su madre que ahora estaba siendo maquillada, su progenitora le señaló una silla a su costado y la muchacha obedeció dejándose arreglar por otra mujer.

**Caballeros, 5:20 p.m**

-Miroku- llamó su hermano observándose en un gran espejo de cuerpo entero.

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?- preguntó el menor acercándose al serio muchacho.

Al parecer, el ambarino luchaba enojado con el moño de su corbata, siendo incapaz de anudarla correctamente por el temblor de sus manos. Miroku sonrió y apartó las manos de su hermano lentamente, arreglando la corbata con rapidez y agilidad.

-Listo- sonrió contemplando la imagen de ambos frente al espejo –De verdad que el negro nos sienta bien- rió refiriéndose a los elegantes trajes de alta costura que cubrían sus cuerpos.

-Así es- asintió el peliplateado dándose la vuelta para colocarse los zapatos.

Estaba nervioso, no iba a negarlo, un enorme nudo en su estómago se apretujaba cada vez más empeorando su estado, no podía esperar a ver a Kagome, deseaba salir en su búsqueda en ese instante.

-¿Están preparados?- preguntó el señor Taisho entrando en la habitación, el patriarca llevaba puesto un clásico esmoquin grisáceo, realzando el intenso color de sus ojos ámbares.

-Lo estamos- sonrió Miroku mirando de reojo a su hermano, quien se paseaba de un lado a otro del cuarto con la mirada en el suelo -¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?- inquirió al no verlo junto a su padre.

-Está en la sala, digamos que no se siente muy bien- murmuró el progenitor señalando con la cabeza hacia el pasillo.

-¿Sesshomaru nervioso? Eso es insólito- rió Inuyasha caminando sin parar por toda la habitación.

-Creo que tú eres el menos indicado para hablar Inuyasha, estás peor que tu hermano- dijo su padre intercambiando una divertida mirada con el menor.

El ambarino frenó su andar de golpe, aceptando que ellos tenían razón, con un hondo suspiro se desplomó sobre un pequeño sofá mirando el reloj con insistencia.

-¿Estarán listas ya?- preguntó en voz algo baja, pero lo suficiente para que los demás presentes lo escucharan, refiriéndose a las ansiadas damas.

-No lo creo- opinó Miroku acercándose a la ventana –Lo más probable es que todavía ni estén maquilladas- suspiró.

-No deben desesperarse, todo saldrá de maravilla- aconsejó Inu no Taisho con una cálida sonrisa, sentándose sobre el borde de la cama –Puedo asegurarles que después de tanta espera, ver a la mujer de tu sueños caminando hacia ti, con un elegante vestido blanco y una preciosa sonrisa en el rostro, no se compara con nada- comentó con ojos soñadores.

Inuyasha asintió concordando con su padre, si cerraba los ojos podía imaginarse la misma situación, Kagome acercándose a él…

-Padre, el señor Higurashi llegó y necesita hablar contigo- comunicó Sesshomaru interrumpiendo en el cuarto.

-Claro- aceptó el aludido poniéndose de pie, sin decir una palabra Miroku e Inuyasha siguieron a su padre esperando recibir alguna notica de sus respectivas prometidas.

Al llegar en la sala encontraron a Kaoru Higurashi parado en el centro de la estancia, jugando con sus manos distraídamente y con una expectante sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Acaso ya están listas?- preguntó Miroku incapaz de contenerse, los nervios le impedían estar quieto en un lugar por más de dos segundos, igualmente sus reacciones eran minúsculas comparadas con las de sus dos hermanos mayores.

Kaoru negó con la cabeza, sin cambiar aquella feliz expresión.

-He venido porque Izayoi necesita a su esposo, las chicas todavía están arreglándose, debo decirles que no he visto unas mujeres más bellas que ellas- explicó mirando a los tres novios alternativamente.

Inu no Taisho asintió a la petición de su amigo y observó al mayor de sus hijos.

-Escucha Sesshomaru- dijo ante la atenta mirada del aludido –La ceremonia es a las nueve en punto, ustedes deberían llegar al menos veinte minutos antes, pueden llevarse mi coche pero intenten no estrellarse a causa de los nervios, no quiero accidentes- ordenó con seriedad conociendo las actitudes de los altos muchachos que tenía frente a sí.

-¿No vendrás después?- inquirió Inuyasha sin poder quedarse quieto.

-No lo creo, no sé qué es lo que tu madre quiere pero igualmente debería quedarme con ella para ultimar los últimos detalles-

-Está bien- aceptó con un leve movimiento de cabeza, entrelazando miradas con sus hermanos.

-Debemos irnos, intenten no desgastar el suelo por favor- pidió el señor Taisho bromeando mientras ambos progenitores salían al exterior.

**Damas 8:02 p.m.**

-Estás preciosa Kag- elogió Sango entrando tranquilamente en la habitación de la muchacha. La menor de las hermanas se observaba detenidamente en un espejo de cuerpo entero, hipnotizada por el vaporoso movimiento de su vestido.

Kagome llevaba un hermoso traje de novia de color blanco marfil, su corsé de escote un poco pronunciado tenía unos delicados bordados en hilo rosado con unos finos tirantes que se cruzaban en la espalda, la falda no era muy amplia pero llevaba varias capaz de tela, dándole una apariencia de movimiento mucho mayor, la cola era sólo de pocos centímetros. Llevaba un sencillo maquillaje que realzaba el color chocolate de sus ojos, con los párpados iluminados muy tenuemente y las mejillas sonrosadas. Su peinado era un medio recogido a un costado de la cabeza, del cual caían desordenados unos hermosos rizos marrones.

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás hermana- dijo la joven observándola por el espejo.

Sango sonrió bajando la mirada hacia su perfecto atuendo. Su indumentaria consistía en un elegante vestido de dos piezas, el corsé color crema bien ceñido al cuerpo estaba bordado con diminutas cuentas brillantes centellando constantemente, la falda era algo acampanada un poco más corta en la parte delantera y sin cola. Su cabello estaba magistralmente arreglado en una excelente cola de caballo a media altura, adornada con una rosa blanca, los armados rizos caían graciosamente del recogido rozando su cuello levemente. Las maquilladoras habían aplicado una sombra de ojos un poco más oscura que la de Kagome y sus labios estaban delineados con un clarísimo lápiz color pastel.

-¿No te sientes ni un poquito nerviosa?- le preguntó a la menor mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Kagome negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, para sus hermanas resultaba muy estresante que ella no se pusiera loca de los nervios, las pobres estaban que se subían por las paredes y su calma no las ayudaba en nada.

-Nop, nada de nada- repitió por cuarta vez en el día rodando los ojos.

-Estamos a una hora de casarnos, algo debe de afectarte- gruñó Kagura entrando en el cuarto con el ceño fruncido.

La mayor lucía un vestido color blanco perla bien ceñido al cuerpo, el corsé era liso en forma de corazón con el bordado de una rosa en uno de los costados, la falda no tenía mucho volumen enmarcando sus perfectas caderas. Su pelo estaba recogido en un elegante rodete del cual pendían unos apliques de cuentas blancas y doradas, acompañadas por un lirio blanco en uno de los lados. El maquillaje era sutil, casi imperceptible, enmarcando sus extraños ojos bordó y pintando sus labios con un pálido brillo rosado.

-No es que no me afecte- respondió Kagome sin inmutarse por la actitud osca de Kagura, era entendible que se pusiera así de borde cuando estaba tan nerviosa –Que no lo demuestre como ustedes lo hacen no me hace una insensible, intento estar tranquila porque ponerme loca no ayuda en nada- agregó sonriendo a su reflejo en el espejo.

Sango sonrió ante la respuesta de su hermanita, podía ser una cría en muchos aspectos, ya que seguía siendo una adolescente rebelde, pero al momento de afrontar sus responsabilidades se convertía en toda una mujer madura.

-Como sea- suspiró Kagura sentándose con cuidado en un sofá, paseó la mirada distraídamente por toda la sala, deteniéndose reiteradas veces sobre el reloj de pared –Diablos, ¿no podría avanzar más rápido?- murmuró.

-Cuando esperas algo el tiempo tiende a pasar muy lento- explicó la señora Higurashi desde el umbral de la puerta, en sus manos llevaba tres cajas cuadradas de terciopelo.

-¿Qué sentiste horas antes de casarte madre?- preguntó Kagome acercándose a la progenitora al igual que sus hermanas, las cuatro se sentaron sobre la cama dónde Megumi depositó los estuches sobre las blancas sábanas, mirando a sus hijas detenidamente.

-Bueno- comenzó tomando una de las cajas y abriéndola con cuidado, en su interior había un delicado collar de perlas diminutas junto con unos pendientes pequeños en forma de corazones –Fue una mezcla de varios sentimientos, como ustedes saben yo estaba embarazada de Kagura, llevaba ya cinco meses y me sentía reventar, tenía náuseas y me sentía algo mareada, sumado a los intensos nervios que me revolvían el estómago- explicaba mientras depositaba el delicado colgante sobre el cuello de Sango, la muchacha la miró agradecida contemplando su imagen nuevamente con aquel hermoso accesorio.

-Su abuela no paraba de revolotear a mi alrededor poniéndome más loca de lo que ya estaba- prosiguió abriendo el segundo estuche, en el cual brillaba una gargantilla plateada acompañada de unos aros largos del mismo material que la cadena, se acercó a su hija mayor mientras continuaba: -Su abuelo, como siempre, sonreía a todo el mundo y parecía de un humor estupendo, mientras que yo me desmayaba de los nervios- la mujer rió admirando los hermosos detalles brillantes sobre el cuello de su hija.

-De seguro que papá estaba muy calmado- comentó la menor observando tranquilamente a su madre tomar la última caja que según pensaba, era para ella.

-Pues sí, conocen a su padre, según mi suegro parecía tan sereno que no podían creer que iba a casarse en cuestión de horas- dijo con una sonrisa enseñándole el tercer estuche a Kagome, en su interior brillaba un colgante de pequeños eslabones de plata, desde el cual colgaba un hermoso dije en forma de rosa, los pendientes de perlas a juego lanzaban luminosos destellos.

-Es hermoso- musitó con los ojos bien abiertos dejando que su progenitora se lo colocara.

-Es un pequeño regalo, creía que era la pieza faltante del atuendo de toda novia, al parecer no le he errado- comentó observando detenidamente a sus tres hijas frente a ella.

-Muchas gracias madre- agradeció Sango con los ojos algo empañados.

-No hay nada que agradecer niñas, me parece que ya casi es hora de irnos- finalizó con un chillido de expectación provocando que las tres se tensaran –Iré a ver si el coche ya está listo- dijo abandonando la sala, dejando a las estáticas muchachas con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Creo…- susurró Kagome inmóvil -…que ahora sí estoy nerviosa-

-Sabía que tarde o temprano te caería la noticia- murmuró Kagura dirigiéndole una última mirada al reloj, que marcaba las 08:45 p.m.

**En la Iglesia 9:30 p.m.**

-¿Inuyasha podrías quedarte quieto?- gruñó Sesshomaru mirando al ambarino con reproche.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza frenando el movimiento de sus pies, barrió toda la estancia con la mirada, impresionado por la enorme cantidad de gente que había, incrédulo de que todavía quedaran espacios libres. Allí parado desde el altar todos parecían moverse muy lentamente, observaba con insistencia las puertas cerradas de la Iglesia a la espera de su prometida, mientras que un nudo en su estómago le recordaba lo nervioso que estaba.

-¿Cuánto más van a tardar?- preguntó Miroku con el rostro extrañamente calmado.

-No lo sé, pero no creo que pase mucho más tiempo- murmuró el mayor sin despegar la mierda de la entrada.

-Creo que mamá va a desmayarse- susurró Inuyasha mirando a la progenitora que no podía quedarse quieta sobre su asiento en la primera fila; a su lado, la señora Higurashi apretaba con fuerza su bolso, mordiéndose el labio con insistencia.

-Posiblemente lo haga yo primero- dijo Miroku con un amago de sonrisa.

-Bueno ya, tranquilícense los dos- habló Sesshomaru con las manos entrelazadas y el rostro serio.

-Eso dices pero tú estás más nervioso que nosotros dos juntos- bufó Inuyasha rodando los ojos. En aquel instante la señora del piano comenzó a tocar aquella conocida marcha, el dulce sonido se extendió por toda la habitación entre los expectantes invitados, el momento había llegado.

**En el exterior de la Iglesia**

-¿Listas?- preguntó Kaoru Higurashi mirando a las tres damas, mientras Kagura aceptaba su brazo, entrelazándolo al suyo.

-Para nada- contestó Kagome sujetando fuertemente el brazo de Sota, el hombre que consideraba un hermano.

-Creo que voy a desfallecerme- suspiró Sango mientras el señor Taisho se reía a su lado.

Las tres parejas caminaron lentamente en fila hacia la entrada, con los nervios reflejados en el rostro.

-Ya es hora- dijo Kagura escuchando el inicio de la marcha nupcial con el corazón acelerado.

Las demás asintieron, sonriendo nerviosas.

Lentamente las puertas se abrieron dejando a la vista una decorada y amplia habitación, abarrotada de gente de pie que miraba en dirección a ellas. Las muchachas dirigieron la mirada directamente al frente, en donde los tres hombres se encontraban observándolas con admiración.

El señor Higurashi dio un paso al frente y comenzó a caminar por el alargado pasillo junto a una radiante Kagura, que escondía sus nervios tras una pequeña sonrisa. Detrás de la primera pareja les siguieron Sango e Inu no Taisho, ambos con los rostros serenos caminando pausadamente. Por último, Kagome y Sota se acercaron al altar con lentitud, ella con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

-Espero que cuides bien de ella- le dijo Kaoru a Sesshomaru en el momento de entregar la mano de su hija al muchacho.

-Prometo que lo haré- dijo este con seriedad aceptando la cálida mano de su prometida, ambos se colocaron frente a frente en un costado del altar, esperando a que el resto de también se acomodara.

-Sé que la harás feliz- sonrió el señor Taisho a su hijo acercando a la hermosa joven.

Miroku contempló a Sango maravillado por unos largos segundos, admirando su inmensa belleza con los ojos algo empañados.

-Siempre- respondió aferrándose con fuerza a la mano de la dama, quien lo miraba con una sincera sonrisa.

Finalmente, Sota llegó frente a Inuyasha junto a Kagome, en un calmado silencio sólo interrumpido por la armoniosa melodía de fondo.

El ambarino sentía sus mejillas doler de lo ensanchadas que estaban por sonreír, pero no era para menos, frente a él se encontraba la mujer más hermosa de todas, la mujer de sus sueños, y estaba a punto de casarse con ella.

-Cuídala- le dijo el muchacho que sostenía a Kagome extendiendo la mano de la muchacha hacia él. A pesar de que no conocía mucho a Sota, pudo notar la advertencia en su voz, y la promesa de una buena golpiza si no trataba bien a la joven.

-Por supuesto- dijo algo arrogante aceptando la mano de su novia.

Una vez que las tres parejas estuvieron ubicadas en sus respectivos lugares, un cura algo bajito y muy viejo, llamado Mioga, comenzó el conocido sermón, habló sobre la importancia de la unión matrimonial y de la responsabilidad extrema que significaba contraer matrimonio, hasta que llegó el momento de hacerles las últimas preguntas a los novios, antes de dar por finalizada la boda.

-Sesshomaru Taisho, ¿aceptas como esposa a Kagura Higurashi, para amarla, respetarla y serle fiel, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?- preguntó calmado y con una sonrisa, a la espera de una favorable respuesta.

-Acepto- dijo el ambarino mayor mirando a Kagura a los ojos, mientras deslizaba el brillante anillo de oro sobre el dedo anular izquierdo de la muchacha.

Seguidamente, Mioga realizó la misma pregunta a Kagura, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha y Kagome, mientras los aludidos realizaban el mismo acto que el Taisho mayor, colocando la sortija de casamiento en el dedo de su prometido/a.

La ceremonia se extendió unos minutos más, el cura preguntó a los invitados si alguien se oponía a cualquiera de las tres uniones, y al ver que todos estaban de acuerdo pronunció las palabras finales.

-Caballeros, pueden besar a las respectivas novias-

Ninguno se hizo esperar, cada pareja unió sus labios en un esperado beso, sellando aquella unión que los unía para siempre…

Inuyasha abrió los ojos con una inmensa felicidad instalada en su pecho, observando con emoción contenida los expresivos ojos de su ahora esposa, admirando aquel hermoso rostro acorazonado que sería siempre suyo…


	15. Epilogo

Hola a todas! Por fin el final decisivo de esta hermosa historia. Les agradesco muchisimo por todos esos hermosos reviews, me hace muy feliz saber que este fic tuvo tan buena aceptación, y que les gusto leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo. Desde ya mil gracias por ese apoyo incondicional, espero que este epilogo sea de su agrado :)

* * *

Epílogo

**Diez años después.**

-¡Mamá!- gritaba una pequeña de intensos ojos dorados y cabello azabache de apenas cinco años corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernitas le permitían.

Pasó como un rayo por la amplia cocina y se abalanzó al jardín trasero por una puerta abierta, chocando estrepitosamente con una persona.

-Lo siento pequeña Rin- se disculpó Kagome con pesar levantando en brazos a su sobrina -¿Te golpeaste?-

-Estoy bien- contestó la niña mirando a su tía con una ancha sonrisa –Buscaba a mi mamá-

-Kagura está la habitación, bonita- explicó la Higurashi caminando al interior de la casa con tranquilidad –Podemos esperarla en la sala-

Ambas se dirigieron a dicho lugar, encontrándose allí con Inuyasha y Miroku.

-¡Kagome!- reprochó el peliplateado con el ceño fruncido al verla llegar con Rin en brazos -¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que en tu estado no puedes cargar nada pesado?-

Kagome bufó, agachándose lo más que su abultado vientre de un embarazo de casi nueve meses le permitía, depositando a la niña en el suelo.

Rin miró a su tío con los brazos cruzados.

-Yo no soy pesada- gruñó haciendo un mohín.

Inuyasha río y le acarició el cabello levemente.

-No lo digo por ti pequeña- dijo el Taisho arrodillándose frente a ella –Pero la tía Kagome pronto va a tener a su bebé y no puede esforzarse mucho ¿entiendes?-

-Está bien- aceptó la pequeña sonriendo nuevamente y abrazando por el cuello al ojidorado.

Kagome sonrió ante la escena y se sentó en el sofá ayudada por Miroku, su vientre estaba tan hinchado que parecía a punto de estallar. Inuyasha se dejó caer a su lado con Rin sobre sus piernas.

-¿Y Sango?- preguntó la embarazada mirando alrededor sin ver a su hermana por ningún lado.

-Está con Sora en la habitación- contestó Miroku refiriéndose a su pequeño hijo de dos años.

La muchacha asintió, también sabía que Kagura estaba haciendo dormir a Noah, su segundo bebé de apenas cuatro meses.

Inuyasha encendió la televisión y colocó un programa que fuera apto para que Rin lo viera, los cuatro permanecieron cómodamente sentados observando la pantalla por un largo tiempo, hasta que finalmente la pequeña calló en un profundo sueño en brazos de su tío.

-¿No es hermosa?- preguntó Kagome contemplando con expresión soñadora a la diminuta personita entre los musculosos brazos de su esposo.

Inuyasha miró a Rin unos segundos y luego volvió la vista a su mujer, con una sonrisa de lado.

-Es preciosa, pero nuestro hijo lo será más- agregó llevando una mano al vientre de Kagome y acariciándolo con ternura.

-Sólo lo dices porque pronto serás padre- rió Kagura bajando las escaleras lentamente con un hermoso bebé de ojos oscuros y pelo castaño.

-¿No conseguiste dormirlo?- inquirió su hermana mientras Inuyasha bufaba ante el comentario.

-Imposible- suspiró la mayor dejándose caer sobre un sillón unipersonal, colocando a su hijo en una cómoda posición y rezando a que lograra al menos adormecerse –Tiene la resistencia de su padre, no logro dormirlo con absolutamente nada-

Miroku rió al momento que Sango se les unía desde el piso superior, con una tranquila sonrisa y un biberón en la mano.

-A diferencia de Noah, Sora duerme como un oso- comentó el moreno recibiendo a su esposa en brazos, abrazándola con fuerza.

-Parece que otras también tienen sueño fácil- suspiró Inuyasha acomodando los desordenados cabellos de Rin que le caían sobre el rostro.

Todos los presentes rieron observado a la pequeña dormir muy plácidamente.

Se respiraba un aire de total calma en el hogar, en el cual las tres familias habían decidido reunirse por el fin de semana.

Kagura (de 32 años) y Sesshomaru (con 35) vivían en Osaka junto a sus dos pequeños, en una pequeña y sencilla casa estratégicamente ubicada en el centro de la ciudad, a poca distancia del hospital dónde el ambarino trabajaba y a no mucho del estudio jurídico de su mujer.

Por su parte, Sango y Miroku (ambos de 30 años) habían decidido quedarse en Kioto con su bebé, en una casa algo alejada de la civilización pero a pocos minutos de la misma, el Taisho trabajaba en un consultorio privado y su esposa era una de las economistas más importantes de la ciudad.

Finalmente, Kagome (27) e Inuyasha (32) se habían trasladado a Tokio por cuestiones de trabajo, el ambarino había conseguido un cargo muy importante como profesor en la universidad de ciencias de la ciudad y Kagome había accedido a mudarse, allí entró en la facultad y a los pocos años se había recibido y ocupaba un puesto fantástico como reportera de un diario. Ambos esperaban a su primer hijo, Hikaru, el cual no tardaría en llegar.

-Creo que necesito ir al baño- dijo Kagome de repente con el rostro contraído, se puso de pie lentamente ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes y caminó despacio hasta su destino, cuidando de mantenerse erguida.

Sin querer pateó uno de los tantos juguetes de los niños al pasar, el pequeño auto de plástico rodo hasta detenerse frente a ella, fue imposible resistir la necesidad de agacharse y levantarlo.

-Inuyasha- murmuró alarmada sintiendo como un tibio líquido le descendía con rapidez por la pierna al inclinarse.

-¡Kagome! Podrías haber esperado a llegar al baño- dijo el peliplateado con el ceño fruncido.

La joven se dio la vuelta con el juguete en la mano, mirando horrorizada a su esposo.

-¡Oh por Dios!- chilló Sango al entender lo que de verdad sucedía, giró el rostro a su cuñado con profunda alarma -¡Kagome ha roto fuente!-

Los siguientes diez minutos sucedieron como una película a la que se le oprimía el botón de avanzado rápido, una vorágine de acontecimientos se sucedieron uno tras otro, ninguno de los presentes pudo asimilar con certeza lo que ocurría.

-¡Al coche ya!- gritó Miroku buscando desesperado las llaves del auto mientras Sango corría hasta su hermana, la cual se había puesto pálida y comenzaba a hiperventilar.

Inuyasha dejó a Rin sobre el sofá y se acercó apresurado hacia su mujer.

-Tranquila Kagome, respira hondo vamos- la alentó su hermana mayor sosteniéndola por un brazo, ella se limitó a asentir sosteniéndose el vientre con fuerza, sintiendo las profundas contracciones que venían y se iban con rapidez.

Sesshomaru bajó del piso superior intuyendo lo que pasaba y anunció que él se quedaría con los niños para que el resto pudiera irse tranquilo, Kagura dejó a su hijo en brazos de su esposo y se apresuró hasta sus hermanas.

-¡Vamos muévanse!- gruñó Miroku abriendo la puerta principal haciendo un ademán nervioso con la mano.

Las tres Higurashi´s comenzaron a caminar lentamente en dirección a la salida, todas realizando el ejercicio de respiración para mantener la calma. Inuyasha las seguía por detrás con los ojos desorbitados y toda la frente perlada de sudor.

-¡El bolso!- gritó Kagome de repente deteniendo su andar -¡Inuyasha no puedo irme sin el bolso! La ropa del bebé está ahí- pidió con urgencia.

-¡Enseguida!- respondió el joven corriendo escaleras arriba presa del pánico.

-Kagome, debemos llevarte al hospital ahora- anunció Kagura tirando de su hermana.

La Higurashi menor asintió levemente con la cabeza, dejándose arrastrar al interior del coche de su cuñado. El ambarino llegó minutos después con el abultado equipaje sobre el hombro. Colocaron a Kagome en el asiento del acompañante y Kagura, Sango e Inuyasha se adentraron sobre el asiento trasero, mientras Miroku ponía el motor en marcha y salía disparado en dirección a la maternidad.

-¡Me duele!- chillaba Kagome cerrando los ojos y los puños con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Tranquila pequeña- susurró Sango acariciando el rostro contraído de su hermana –Llegaremos al hospital en unos minutos y te darán calmantes para cesar el dolor, resiste un poco más-

El peliplateado pasó sus brazos alrededor del asiento y abrazó a su esposa como le fue posible, ella se aferró a las muñecas de Inuyasha con fuerza desmedida, necesitada del apoyo de su marido.

Miroku hizo una rápida y peligrosa maniobra y se adentró en el estacionamiento de la clínica, deteniendo el coche en el primer lugar que encontró vacío, se bajó apresurado y regresó acarreando una silla de ruedas.

-¡Rápido rápido!- urgió ayudando a su hermano a descender a la embarazada.

Inuyasha tomó las manillas de la silla y dirigió las ruedas al interior del recinto, siendo seguido por los demás. Kagome contrajo el rostro y se recordó mentalmente de no dejar de respirar lento y pausado, sin perder el control, ¡pero le dolía demasiado!

Una vez dentro el peliplateado se detuvo frente a la recepción y le explicó a la secretaria lo que sucedía entre quejidos desesperados y suspiros aliviados, la mujer lo observó por unos segundos tratando de descifrar lo que intentaba decirle, finalmente señaló un pasillo y anunció por altavoces que necesitaban urgente al médico de turno.

-Pasen por allí, no tardarán en ser atendidos- dijo en el momento que toda la familia de la embaraza llegaba a su lado –Los parientes diríjanse a la sala de espera-

-¡Ni hablar! Iremos con ustedes- bufó Sango mientras Inuyasha recorría los pasillos llevando a Kagome.

-Tienen que esperar aquí- murmuró Kagome algo más calmada –No pueden pasar todos a la habitación-

-Kagome está en lo cierto hermana- murmuró Kagura sujetando a la susodicha por el brazo –Los veremos dentro de poco- sonrió permitiendo que la pareja se alejara.

-Inuyasha me duele- gimió la morocha aferrándose con fuerza a la silla.

El ambarino aceleró el paso hasta detenerse en una gran habitación repleta de embarazadas, la mayoría a la espera de su control diario, por suerte ella parecía ser la única en trabajo de parto.

Un hombre salió corriendo de una de las tantas puertas en dirección a ellos y les comunicó apresurado a dónde debían dirigirse. Inuyasha le hizo caso al médico y en cuestión de minutos Kagome estaba siendo atendida por varios especialistas.

Se tomó un tiempo para descansar las adoloridas piernas recostándose contra la pared, su mujer hablaba con una enfermera mucho más calmada que antes, al parecer le preguntaban sobre su estado y cada cuanto tiempo sentía las nombradas contracciones.

-El niño no tardará en llegar señor Taisho, ¿quiere presenciar el parto?- preguntó uno de los médicos enfundándose unos guantes de látex con lentitud perturbadora.

-Por supuesto que sí- contestó mientras le entregaban una bata y los respectivos accesorios para ese tipo de casos.

Se acercó a la muchacha sintiéndose algo mareado y sin dudas muy nervioso, tomó la mano de Kagome con fuerza a la vez que una enfermera la ayudaba a colocar las piernas de cierta forma para facilitar el trabajo.

La hora había llegado.

* * *

-¡No es justo que no nos dejen entrar!- se quejó Sango cruzándose de brazos al lado de su esposo y su hermana.

-Entiéndelo querida, somos demasiados para estar todos allí- le explicó Miroku acariciándole el brazo.

La sala de espera permanecía desierta salvo por ellos y otras dos familias en la misma situación, Kagura contemplaba la puerta doble hoja de la maternidad con verdadera atención, a la espera de que Inuyasha saliera de allí probablemente con un bebé entre los brazos.

-Sigue siendo injusto- bufó la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

-Como digas cariño- suspiró el morocho poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Los minutos pasaron tortuosamente lentos, media hora más tarde un radiante ambarino cruzó la entrada sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Es… hermoso- dijo con profunda alegría haciéndoles señas para que lo acompañaran.

Las hermanas Higurashi´s se apresuraron al interior de la habitación seguidas de los dos hombres, encontrándose con una cansada Kagome sosteniendo a una diminuta personita envuelta en una manta azul.

-Tías- comenzó mientras las nombradas caminaban hasta la cama con la mirada fija en ella –Les presento a su sobrino, Hikaru-

Kagome se incorporó en la cama dejando ver lo que cargaba, entre la colcha se veía un sonrosado rostro de abundante pelo castaño y ojos ámbares que observaba a su alrededor con total asombro.

-Oh Kagome- Sango se arrodilló a su lado con lágrimas bañando sus mejillas –Es precioso-

-Lo es- respondió ella acariciando la pequeña manito del bebé.

Inuyasha rodeó la camilla y se sentó a su lado observando a su hijo con mudo asombro.

-¿Quieres cargarlo?- preguntó Kagome notando las ansias de su esposo.

-Yo… no sé, yo…- titubeó el ambarino indeciso.

La morocha sonrió y haciendo caso omiso de los alegatos del muchacho le entregó dulcemente al niño. El Taisho se quedó callado, sorprendido de lo liviano que era y lo bien que se sentía cargarlo, Hikaru se removió entre sus brazos y se quejó por lo bajo, admirando a su padre con aquella mirada intensa igual a la suya.

-Nadie puede negar que es hijo tuyo hermano- rió Miroku.

-También tiene muchísimo parecido contigo Kagome- opinó Kagura –Su color de cabello es idéntico-

Ambos padres asintieron perdidos en aquella diminuta maravilla. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron por interminables segundos, transmitiéndose un millón de sentimientos. Inuyasha se acercó más a la joven y besó sus labios con lentitud, demostrándole lo infinitamente feliz que lo hacía sin poder expresarlo con palabras.

-Te amo- susurró Kagome sintiendo que nada podía ser mejor.

-Y yo a ti- respondió el peliplateado volviendo la mirada al pequeño que dormitaba entre ambos.

Después de todo, los finales felices si existían. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que un matrimonio arreglado se los demostraría?


End file.
